Reflections of Youth
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: When the kingdom mysteriously starts to de-age, it is up to Anneliese and Erika to save the day. But how will they do so, when they themselves are de-aging more rapidly than everyone around them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie: Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: So this story is thought of by retro mania, and we developed it over some messages. The title is all theirs though! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything should be perfect. Anneliese was happily married to Julian, Erika was married to Dominick, and both of them had stayed close friends, visiting each other often.

But Anneliese couldn't help the odd feeling she got nowadays. The last time she had felt like this was when her Mother has first announced that she was to be married to King Dominick, and then further more when Preminger had appeared at Madame Carp's to supposedly help her. She had learnt to trust that feeling, but she didn't know how to explain it.

Looking back on their lives, she had quickly realised that she was a pessimist. Erika was the optimist. Some positivity could help her life...maybe she could tell Erika. Despite the short time spent together, they had become firm friends, sympathising with each other's plight. They knew each other maybe even better than their husbands.

"Anneliese?" Julian's hand gently lay down on her shoulder. The Princess looked up, startled. "Are you okay?"

Even though they were married, not much had changed. They weren't people for public displays of affection. It was something ingrained into them from days spent knowing that Anneliese would have to marry Dominick. Anneliese hoped to change that soon. She didn't want Julian to forever think that they couldn't hug in public.

Anneliese smiled, a well-practised move. "I'm fine."

But Julian knew her better than anyone else; well, maybe with the exception of Erika. "Are you sure?"

Anneliese nodded, looking down. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want him worrying incessantly over something she wasn't even sure about. Julian needed to think about himself first before worrying about her. She could take care of herself.

There was a slight hesitation before Julian sat down. He cleared his thrust, obviously uncomfortable, but trying to seem natural. "Anneliese, you know...you know you can tell me anything, right?"

The words were halted, but the feeling behind it genuine and earnest. Anneliese smiled warmly. "Of course I do."

Julian's shoulders relaxed slightly. He dropped his hand, almost embarrassed at the attention Anneliese was giving him. Smile growing fonder, Anneliese stood up. "I'm going to see that Dominick and Erika's room is ready for their arrival tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner?"

Julian nodded. Anneliese planted a light kiss on his cheek before exiting the room. She hoped that Erika would be here soon - maybe she could help Anneliese make sense of all this.

* * *

"Erika!" Anneliese greeted, almost running down the stairs to embrace her best friend. Erika laughed, returning the hug wholeheartedly.

"Anneliese, it's great to see you again."

"How have you been?" Anneliese asked, pulling back to examine her friend. Erika looked to be in excellent health, her skin slightly tanned and eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm great!"

Dominick cleared his throat. "It's good to see you too, Anneliese. I'm fine as well, in case you wanted to know."

Erika and Anneliese turned to the King, laughing as they exchanged an amused look. Anneliese hugged him. "It's great to see you too, Dominick."

Despite the wedding, both of them had got on marvelously well. Anneliese certainly preferred Julian's more quiet and studious nature, but she thinks that she and Dominick would have gotten along. But he and Erika got on beautifully.

"King Dominick. Erika." Julian joined them. It was hard for him to remember that he was no longer a lowly tutor, but an actual Prince and future King of the kingdom.

Dominick smiled at him. "Julian. You look well."

Erika and Anneliese exchanged another look, more mischievous this time, and linked arms. "We'll be going now. Have fun!"

Before the two men could reply, the princess and queen were rushing away, giggling under their breath.

"I almost feel bad, leaving them like that." Anneliese admitted.

Erika grinned. "Don't worry, I've got a good feeling about them."

* * *

Dominick cleared his throat almost uncomfortably. He had no idea what to do in this sort of situation, particularly due to the fact that he _had_ been engaged to Anneliese a couple of months back. It wasn't often that he didn't know what to say, but this was one of the times. Luckily, Julian didn't seem as bothered.

"Well, your highness, I can lead you to your rooms." Julian said, starting up the steps. Dominick followed quickly, relieved at the other man taking the first step, so to speak.

He looked around at the castle, having not been able to have a good look previously. He had been too busy falling in love with Erika and then trying to break her out of prison to sightsee the castle. And it was impressive.

Portraits hung on almost every wall available, framed in simple yet intricately detailed curves. He stopped at one that hung near the back, almost hidden as compared to the other portraits.

This one was of a smiling man, standing beside someone Dominick recognized as Queen Genevieve, and with one hand on a younger Anneliese's shoulder. He practically radiated kindness, and Dominick couldn't help but smile at the clear happiness between the three. He leant down slightly to look at the plaque at the bottom of the portrait.

 _King Radius, Queen Genevieve and the Princess Anneliese._

Hm. That was strange. He hadn't heard of a King Radius, but considering the Queen's willingness to marry Preminger, it was obvious that Radius was no longer in the picture. Dominick turned to Julian, who's expression was closed-off. Julian gestured to the hallway in the opposite direction, leading Dominick away without another word.

Dominick shot Julian's back a confused look, but figured it best to ask later. Maybe he could ask Erika to ask Anneliese – the princess would respond to Erika better than she would him.

* * *

Queen Genevieve rubbed her eyes, leaving her spectacles on the table. She approached the balcony, opening the doors and breathing in the fresh air, mingled with the sweet scent of roses. Smiling at the sight down below of Erika and Anneliese laughing together, she headed back as there was a polite knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, walking back to her desk.

The door opened, followed by a messenger boy holding a letter, which he promptly handed to her. "A letter from the Royal Kingdom of Dunswich," he announced. Queen Genevieve nodded at him, a clear dismissal, and he bowed before exiting.

Lifting a letter-opener from the desk, Genevieve sliced through the royal seal, opening it and unfolding the letter within. Nothing much that would affect their kingdom, just news of some bandits loitering about the borders. Maybe she should send some guards to look out; after all, Dominick's kingdom was their closest neighbour, and it would be in all of their best interests to take out the bandits as quickly as possible.

It was only as Genevieve returned to sit down that she realised her spectacles were not on her nose like she had expected, rather, it was still sitting patiently on the desk. She frowned, looking back at the letter's small neat printing. Under normal circumstances, those words would have been impossible for her to read. Yet she had somehow done so without the aid of her glasses.

How strange.

The doctor who had examined her a few years back had declared that short-sightedness came with old age, and while it was nothing to worry about, he wouldn't count on the Queen getting her perfect sight back. Genevieve allowed herself a smile.

Maybe after all the trouble she had been through in her life, with Radius and Anneliese, the fates had decided to bestow on her one last blessing.

But she should probably schedule an appointment with the doctor's.

Just to be sure.

* * *

Preminger scowled at his reflection in the dingy sink. To think that just several months ago, he had been royal advisor to the Queen. And now? He was a prisoner in the kingdom's own dungeons! So much for loyalty. He had slaved away for years, had been forced to keep a secret for his family's sake, and what had come out of it? His family being banished to the Outlands several decades ago.

He frowned at his reflection, grabbing a brush from the side of the sink and viciously dragging it through his tangled hair. Flinging the brush into a corner of the cell, he grabbed his stained purple ribbon and wrangled his hair into an acceptable form. Just because he was in here with the other prisoners, it didn't mean he had to lower himself to _their_ standards.

Sighing at the hairbrush, one of his prized possessions, Preminger walked over and snatched it up, barely glancing at the hairs. Suddenly, he froze, peering closer at his brush. Where before there had only been strands of white hair, those strands were now intermixed with grey and black. How very odd.

Preminger hurried over to the dirty mirror, using his sleeve to wipe the surface. He examined his hair, peering into his reflection's strands of hair. And…indeed.

Grey, nearly black strands.

He looked down at his hands, which were still as wrinkled as ever without his ointments.

How very strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

"Hm...yes, yes. Interesting," the doctor mumbled under his breath as he examined the queen's eyes again, frowning deeply at her as he took her pulse again.

"Well, doctor?" Genevieve worked to keep her tone gentle. The doctor had been here for half an hour, and she had yet to hear any news from him. "What do you think is going on?"

"That I'm not sure about, but I can assure you that this is nothing short of a miracle." He regarded her kindly, the previous thoughtfulness temporarily gone. "And after all that has happened, you deserve it."

Genevieve bowed her head before glancing up again. "Thank you, doctor. But what do you think I should do with my newly regained sight?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, your majesty." The doctor answered. "It is curious though. Not a few days ago I got some patients who have miraculously gained their sight, strength, and in one case, his hair!"

"That is worrying." Genevieve looked down in concern. She rubbed her wrist absentmindedly as the doctor started packing up. "Maybe I should send men out to investigate."

"I wouldn't be too concerned, your highness. After all, this remedy seems to be doing nothing more than helping people."

"That is true, but I want to be sure." Genevieve persisted. "Thank you for your time, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "I am always at your service, your highness."

* * *

Anneliese blinked several times as she got up. She stretched and yawned quietly, slipping out of the empty bed. Julian was out in the balcony, looking down at the castle's gardens. Wrapping a silk shawl around herself, Annaliese stepped out to join him. "Good morning, Julian."

"Good morning, Anneliese." Julian greeted. He offered her a hand which she took, and let him pull her closer to the balcony edge. "How was your sleep?"

"One of the best I've had." She smiled back at him.

"That is good to hear." Julian looked out at the gardens again. "For today, I was thinking about going over some science again? You seemed to enjoy the last lesson."

"How could I not, with such an interesting title?" Anneliese teased as she kissed him on the cheek. "We need to get ready. Breakfast is going to be served soon."

Julian nodded and quietly led her back into the room.

* * *

Dominick nodded in thanks at the maid that had hurried to fill his goblet. Erika was eagerly eyeing the food even as she hummed some new song under her breath. Looking at the brunette, whose smile was radiant even at this hour, Dominick once again asked himself how he managed to be so lucky to have Erika as his wife. They had both gone through so much, and though it had caused a lot of trouble, he would have gone through it again in a heartbeat.

The doors opened, and Anneliese and Julian hurried in. "Apologies for the tardiness," Julian quickly slid into a seat next to Anneliese at the head of the table.

"No worries, we were here early." Dominick was quick to reassure. Erika nodded, shooting the couple a small smile that was returned by Anneliese. Julian still looked slightly uncomfortable in his seat, occasionally brushing his trousers again or adjusting his seat. The servants hurried to place the food onto their plates, which Erika quickly started eating as soon as was deemed polite.

Anneliese hid a smile behind her hand, exchanging a look of amusement with Dominick. She glanced at Julian, tangling their fingers together underneath the table. "Are you alright?"

Julian nodded, smiling when Anneliese turned her attention onto him. But Dominick couldn't help but notice Julian's smile drop slightly as Anneliese turned back to Erika. It seemed like the former tutor wasn't that used to being royalty, rather, from the way he helped Anneliese get more servings of food, he was used to serving royalty. Dominick knew little of Anneliesr and Julian's relationship; most of his information had come from Erika, but he knew that while both cared deeply about one another, they could not openly show it due to their status.

Dominick accepted another roll of bread from Erika, who was laughing heartily with Anneliese. They were planning to visit Bertie, the seamstress who had worked with Erika at Madame Carp's Dress Emporium (now name Bertie's Dress Emporium). Business had been booming ever since the sour lady had left, and more seamstresses started to seek work there.

Maybe they should invite Anneliese and Julian along. Yes. Maybe they should.

* * *

Anneliese was startled but pleased to be invited along to visit Bertie. Even though her dresses still came from the Emporium, she had had little time to talk with the kind lady that had supported her emotionally during her time there. Julian had also looked eager to come, and Anneliese was reminded that he, too, had had little time to visit the town which he had grown up in.

They set off an hour after breakfast ended, sending a servant to inform the Queen. Her Mother had declined breakfast with them due to the doctor coming in to talk to her, and Anneliese was concerned as to why. Genevieve had promised to tell her later, which soothed Anneliese's worry. For the moment.

The town was as chaotic as it always was, with Serafina and Wolfie chasing each other around. The happy feline couple had ultimately decided to stay in the kingdom to raise their kittens, but it was clear that Wolfie dearly missed his owner, a feeling that was reciprocated. Erika and Anneliese laughed at their antics, nodding to anyone who recognised them. Even though the guards had followed them out and were keeping a tight formation around the four royals, Dominick and Julian kept their hands on their weapons should the need come to use them.

They reached Bertie's shop in no time, and were warmly welcomed by Bertie, who had immediately started setting out some drinks regardless of the girls' protests. Several seamstresses poked their heads out to take a look at Erika, the famed seamstress who had been responsible for most of the Emporium's success, and headed back inside to twitter amongst themselves about the similarities between her and the Princess.

Bertie turned to show them her latest project, the cloth neatly folded on one of the higher shelves.

"Here, Bertie, I'll get-" Erika cut herself off when the stout seamstress easily plucked the fabric off the shelf. Erika tilted her head. "I always thought that you couldn't reach the shelf."

"Me too." Bertie admitted shyly. "I've recently been able to grab things that are much higher up. Maybe it's my shoes."

Erika smiled, but worriedly glanced at Bertie's shoes, which were the same flats she had always worn.

* * *

Later, when the royals had taken their leave - but not without promising to visit the Emporium again in the near future - Erika had voiced her concerns to the others. Anneliese nodded, looking thoughtful. "Come to think of it, Mother had an appointment with the doctor this morning. She said she would tell me the results, but the appointment does seem a little sudden."

"Hm." Julian frowned. "Well, she has said that she would share any information with you."

"Hopefully it's nothing serious." Anneliese sighed.

"The queen is strong. She'll be fine." Erika assured her, placing a hand on Anneliese's arm.

Anneliese shot her a nervous yet thankful smile as she allowed Julian to help her up the steps into the carriage.

* * *

"Mother, where are your glasses?" Anneliese asked, seeing her Mother reading a piece of parchment. It hadn't necessarily been the first thing she wanted to say to her Mother, but she had been worrying the whole time back, and the lack of glasses had only served to heighten her worry.

"I don't need them, darling." Genevieve replied, smiling. "Isn't it marvellous?"

"Why, yes." Anneliese answered unsteadily. Erika quickly put on a smile as she added on.

"Yes. That's great news."

Genevieve smiled at Erika. "Here, you all just be exhausted from your trip to the town. Sit."

The four royals took their seats, letting their chatter stray away from more dangerous topics and into safer waters.

After lunch, Julian and Anneliese excused themselves for Anneliese's regular science lesson. They were in the library that day, examining more mineral ores that were found in the mines. Julian peered at a silver-looking ore. "Anneliese, what was this ore's value again?"

There was a pause in which Anneliese did not answer. Not turning to face her and thinking that she hadn't heard, Julian repeated the question.

"I...I don't know."

"Don't know?" Julian asked curiously. "You identified this one only yesterday."

"I know I did." Anneliese nodded. "But I can't seem to remember."

Julian frowned, placing the back of his hand on Anneliese's forehead. "Are you well?"

Anneliese nodded. "Yes, I-" she cut herself off with a yawn. "I am tired. Maybe I should have a nap. Things might be clearer later on."

"Alright then. I'll escort you to our chambers."

* * *

Preminger scowled as his reflection, parting his hair in certain places to check for the black that was slowly seeping through his hair. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased, but black and white did make for such an unattractive combination. To any Guards patrolling, the former advisor was only doing things that he had done before, and so didn't send him a second glance.

It was at night that things became interesting.

Feigning sleep on the cold metal ledge that the Guards called a bed, Preminger faced away from the Guards, listening in on their gossip.

"And I heard that Mackenzie regained her hearing! Old bat's been deaf for years, and suddenly she could hear again!"

"Really? Sounds quite impossible to me."

"I know, but it's true! Some kids were calling her names behind her back, and she turned and actually scowled at them, telling them off. Tell me, what deaf bat could do that?"

"What'd the doctor say?"

"That it was a miracle and that she should appreciate it."

"Pfft. What kind of a doctor is he?"

"Hey, he helped cure my sister from boils last year. He's not as bad as people make him out to be."

And as the conversation trailed off into the guards' families, Preminger smirked to himself.

How interesting...how very interesting.

* * *

"Erika," Dominick called out.

"Yes?" Erika asked, from where she was folding their clothes. Despite the servants being there to tend to her needs, old habits die hard, and so she often did much of the chores herself.

"Has Anneliese ever mentioned her father to you?"

Erika stopped, frowning. She leaned back on the large dresser she was tidying, closing the drawer. Her expression was thoughtful. "Not particularly. He was a kind ruler, from what I've heard. But I've also heard rumours he disappeared from the public eye one day, around the time that the royals started to withdraw from social life in the village before his funeral a couple of years later. It seemed rather sensitive, so I didn't ask Anneliese."

"You're right." Dominick looked down. "I came across a portrait of him from the other day, and I was wondering about it."

"Don't overthink it." Erika kissed his cheek. "After all, Anneliese would have good reason not to tell us, right?"

* * *

Snarling at anyone who dared to look at her, the rather large woman marched up the port and into town, storming into an inn. She tossed several coins at the surprised couple tending the bar, and made her way upstairs, slamming the door behind her. Whispers promptly followed the slammed door, wondering what on earth the woman was doing here after so long, after everything that had transpired.

The woman didn't care about the whispers, flinging her suitcases to the side and peering in the grimy mirror. She was dressed in an extravagant yet slightly overdone blue feather dress, the same one which she had worn when she was banished from the kingdom. The scowling face reflected in the mirror was bitter, angry at all that life had thrown at her after she had been given that taste of power and success.

After being banished, the woman had been forced to start some more...unsavoury jobs that could bring her enough cash to keep her looking rich and healthy. And now that she had finally heard about Erika, that annoying gold digger, had come back and was now Queen of the neighbouring kingdom, she had promptly packed her bags and headed straight here, unable to believe her was.

And as she kept on staring at her reflection, the lady known as Madame Carpe frowned, noticing that some wrinkles in the corners of her eyes were no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

Dominick woke up feeling slightly strange. Well, maybe it shouldn't have been so strange. But he was used to getting up and dreading the day, wanting to bury into bed and stay there for a few more hours before facing the problems of running the kingdom and the mountain of paperwork he was sure was waiting for him. Even though he was technically on holiday here in Annelise's kingdom, the feeling was almost instinctual. So waking up to find himself eager to jump out of bed and probably run around the gardens a few times came as a bit of a shock to him.

Another shock was how Erika was not beside him. Sitting up in the empty bed, Dominick's eyes softened upon seeing his wife sitting at the desk nearby, sewing something that was starting to take shape as a coat. Briefly wondering where she got the materials from, Dominick got up and stretched, walking over to Erika and kissing her good morning.

"What are you working on?"

Erika beamed up at him. "Bertie lent me some materials. I'm hoping to make something for Anneliese and Julian before we leave."

Dominick's smile grew at how thoughtful she was. "I'm sure they'll love it. Do you need any help?"

Erika shook her head. "I'll be done with Julian's coat soon, but thanks for the offer."

"That fast?" The young king asked. He had heard of Anneliese singing Erika's praise, but he never knew just how quickly she worked. "When did you start?"

"This morning." Erika answered. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to make a start."

Dominick nodded. It was upsetting that Erika couldn't sleep and didn't wake him up - though that was probably due to her kind nature - but he trusted Erika to tell her if there was a problem.

As he got dressed, he wondered about what Erika had told him about Radius the other night. A disgraced king? How could such a thing happen? Especially without any of his ministers or Advisors telling him when he had first been announced to marry Anneliese? The scandal must've been kept very deeply hidden.

To their credit, Anneliese and the Queen had not shown any embarrassment about the issue, though it was also true that he hadn't had the chance to ask, what with Preminger trying to take over the throne. He briefly thought about asking Anneliese directly, but the subject could be a touchy one. Oh well.

Straightening his jacket, he walked back out to find Erika already ready to go, her sewing equipment tidily put away. At his surprised look, Erika laughed. "A maid came by to make sure we were up." She admitted.

Dominick joined in, laughing too as he offered Erika his arm and led them out of the room.

* * *

Breakfast was a rather casual affair, and Erika and Anneliese were discussing about visiting the village again despite having already gone yesterday. The blonde princess mentioned some bandits near the borders, which immediately took up Dominick's attention, but the king knew he shouldn't overthink things, his army was well-trained; while he doubted the quality of this kingdom's knights, he was sure that they would come if his kingdom was ever in need, and vice versa.

Thinking back to the knights he met when he first arrived, his thoughts drifted to Preminger. He knew the former advisor had been sentenced to imprisonment for conspiring against the throne (a fact which surprised him - had they been in his kingdom, Preminger would have been executed for treason), but did not hear of how long the man would be imprisoned.

Julian was sitting uncomfortably, noting down everything the girls said, but his thoughts were distracted. The queen had opted to miss the breakfast, though she had sent her sincerest apologies to the quartet, and he was wondering what was so important that she would miss it instead of waiting after breakfast, which typically wasn't a very long affair.

It was quickly decided by the girls that they would go to the town's edge to explore the outlying lands more, though they would be sure to keep within the kingdom's borders. Erika and Anneliese were already discussing a visit to the former's current kingdom. Their aptitude for discussion and agreement never failed to astound Dominick, and he wistfully thought about if his ministers displayed the same determination, there wouldn't be so many long -drawn meetings.

Julian, on the other hand, as still slightly out of his element. He wasn't used to being king, or at least the next-in-line to the throne alongside Anneliese, and he hoped that their going would be kept relatively quiet.

As they approached the carriage that was prepared for them, Dominick decided to strike up conversation with Julian. "How is being king so far?"

Julian looked at him uncertainly before letting out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Not as great as people make it seem."

Dominick grinned. "I've been raised to be king since a boy, and everyday it does not get any easier to rule the kingdom."

Julian's expression was thoughtful. "I have always worried that one day I would make a mistake that would cost the kingdom dearly." He sighed. "I've grown up around all these people. I don't want to let them down."

"I know that feeling." Dominick sympathised. "My parents were often away, and many of the caretakers were the ones who raised me. They have become more like family to me than my own."

Julian nodded, but it was clear he was still unconvinced. Dominick smiled. "I might not know you very well, Julian," he began, "but from the things I've seen you do in the past, I know that you will be a great king."

At that, the villager-born to-be king smiled as well. "Thank you."

* * *

Madame Carp stormed down the stairs, clearly furious. Her eyes were narrowed and fists clenched, and although a stout woman wearing a large feather hat, she was an intimidating sight to behold. She marched up to the bartender-slash-owner, who was cowering behind the counter, swallowing nervously as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

Upon seeing Madame Carp, the bartender smiled weakly. "Hello, milady. How can I be of assistance to you today?"

"Well, for one, you can fire those _two stupid INCOMPETENT FOOLS_!" Carp roared, her fury apparently knowing no bounds.

The bartender swallowed again and leaned forward, trying to keep his voice down while projecting an image of authority. Curious eyes from those present in the inn stared at them, both surprised and interested in the happenings. "Madame, might I ask you to keep your voice down? There are other patrons, and-"

The woman's eyes bulged. "Excuse _me_? I did NOT pay you so that those two bumbling buffoons would go through my things and somehow _break_ everything!" Reaching behind the counter, she snatched up the man by the collar of his shirt. "So tell me why I shouldn't do anything now?"

Swallowing again, the bartender shot a quick look around the inn. The patrons didn't seem interested in helping him, but it was clear that Madame Carp's reputation preceded her, even after she had been banished from the kingdom. No one dared ask what she was doing back here so soon her exile, and unless explicitly ordered to, would not _dream_ of going to get some guards.

Clearing his throat, the bartender finally nodded, grasping at straws. "I-I have a cousin. He works as a guard for the royal family. He'll pay for all your belongings, I promise!"

Madame Carp cackled, seemingly going to put him down, before suddenly going up in his face. "And what makes you think I'm _ever_ going to set foot in the royal castle? After what happened?!"

The owner fidgeted with his hands. "I don't have any money here, Madame. And if you do anything more, I will have someone go up to the royal castle and inform them that you are here."

Murmurs broke out at the cheek of the owner. But he had clearly struck a nerve; a vein throbbed from Madame Carp's forehead as she breathed in and out. Finally, she dropped the man to the ground, storming back up the stairs – but not before she turned and roared at the crowd of patrons eagerly listening in. "What are you looking at?!"

Everyone averted their eyes. After some thumping, the woman came thundering down the stairs once more, one large leather duffel bag in one hand while the other hand clutched broken pieces of her suitcase. She flung it in the direction of the owner, who yelped and ducked. The pieces smashed into the glasses behind him, causing him to groan hopelessly before the doors slammed shut, signaling the exit of Madame Carp.

* * *

Queen Genevieve frowned at the report that the doctor had provided, showing the miraculous recoveries of many villagers that he had treated. Although he wasn't the _only_ doctor, he was the main royal doctor, and so had more clients than the others.

All illnesses and problems that were either deemed untreatable or inevitable due to old age had been miraculously cured.

While this would ordinarily be good news, this wasn't something that the queen should have to worry about, especially with the bandits. She rubbed her forehead with one hand, before placing the report back onto the table. Well, if she couldn't deal with it, she knew someone who would excel at this.

* * *

Serafina glanced back at her youngest kitten, Tabitha, who was contently purring in her bed. Smiling at her daughter, she turned to Wolfie, who barked affectionately and licked her cheek. Even though she would previously be objected to such a move, she came to appreciate the affection that came along with it.

At that moment, three of her kittens rolled into the room, yelling and roaring as they play-fought. Serafina shook her head at them amusedly, whipping her tail to get their attention. "Tabitha's sleeping, you three. Lower your voices."

Wolfie barked a laugh as he nudged Caden, his son. "Don't look so down."

"Who's Tabitha, mama?" Eileen, another one of her kittens asked, blinking large brown eyes at her.

"Your youngest sister." Serafina raised an eyebrow, gesturing back to the bed. She turned, only for her eyes to widen. The bed was empty, and there was no sign of-

No sign of who?

Aaron was her youngest kitten, and he was currently napping to the side, behind his father's watchful gaze.

Laughing to herself, Serafina shook her head. "I meant Aaron, you three. Now lower your voices."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: And here is the next chapter! Huge thanks to Someone With A** **Pencil, Piano Player 47 and LavernaG for reviewing! I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story and that I don't let you guys down :)**

* * *

To be honest, Dominick had been toying with the idea of bringing up the issue of King Radius with Julian. They had just been getting off the carriage, however, before a messenger raced up to them, face red and panting as he tried to get out the message. Erika kindly placed a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to slow down before reciting his message.

Blushing at the attention he was receiving from the four royals, the messenger, barely a boy himself, nodded and then started again. "The Queen requests your presence, your majesties. Princess Anneliese and Prince Julian."

Dominick frowned, wondering what was so important that the Queen couldn't wait until dinner and would interrupt their little outing. He noticed Erika and Anneliese shoot each other a worried look before Anneliese's shoulders set in determination and she shot her friend a smile. "You and Dominick enjoy yourselves. Julian and I will head back first, and send the carriage back for you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Erika chided. "We're coming with you, aren't we?" She glanced at Dominick, who nodded his support.

Anneliese's face was drawn in worry. "Are you sure? I know you were looking forward to this trip."

"The village isn't going to go anywhere." Erika replied. "Besides, this is still my home. Anything I can do to help, I'll help."

* * *

They reached the castle in record time, and hurried to the throne room, while trying to keep their composure. Again, Dominick noticed the portrait of King Radius that was slightly out of sight unless one knew what they were looking for. The man's kind smile confused him – what sort of scandal would a king as gentle as this one seemed be involved in?

He withheld a sigh, nodding at the guards who bowed and let them into the throne room. The Queen was alone, surprisingly, pacing in front of her throne while studying a list held in front of her. She looked up at their entrance, her face relieved.

"Ah, Anneliese." She hurried over to her daughter.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Anneliese asked, worried.

Queen Genevieve eyed Erika and Dominick a little uncertainly. Dominick exchanged a look with Erika. "If it is a private matter, Erika and I would not mind waiting outside."

"No," Genevieve shook her head, waving her hand. "I was being silly. You two have proven to be valuable allies in the past, so I don't see what that should change now."

Erika smiled in delight, dropping into a light curtsy.

Genevieve's face turned worried once again as she held the list out to Anneliese, who studied it, with Julian looking over her shoulder. "There have been reports," she provided, "about some miraculous recoveries that the royal doctor has recently been seeing in the villagers. We are not sure how they came about, or what exactly this miraculous cure is, but I would like you to find out."

"Of course, mother." Anneliese smiled. She looked at Julian, before looking back at her mother. "Do you think this has to do with your eyesight?"

"I don't doubt it." The Queen sighed. She smoothed out her expression, smiling at her daughter. "I would take a look at this myself, but I have a meeting with some finance ministers about recent trade with other kingdoms. I have faith in you and your friends, Anneliese."

Anneliese's smile grew, and she curtsied, taking her leave. Turning, she left with the others following her.

* * *

Erika hid a smile as Anneliese strode in what seemed like a familiar path to her, talking animatedly with Julian about whatever the cure was. She exchanged another amused look with Dominick, knowing that both of them had little idea as to what the two were actually talking about.

They were unlikely to be much help in the science department, but they could definitely help out in social situations, going down to talk to the villagers. Besides, Erika mused, it was a good way to catch up with her friends. Well…more like acquaintances. It would still be nice to hear from them, especially in times like these.

Dominick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm good." Erika replied, smiling back. "I just hope that this cure doesn't turn out to be some curse in disguise. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"We've gone through more than this." Dominick replied.

"But nothing as serious as this curse. It was dangerous, yes, but we don't even know what this thing is." Erika voiced out her worries.

"Point is," Dominick squeezed her shoulders briefly, "we've been through something horrible, but we can still get through this. Together."

"Together." Erika smiled.

* * *

Julian's mind was currently, probably like the others, clouded with worry. He wanted to know what on earth was so powerful that it could cure seemingly incurable illnesses and inevitable problems. Opening the doors to the library, he followed Anneliese to their table, where several books from previous sessions were still open, with parchment lying out. He quickly closed the books, returning to their rightful places on the shelves while Anneliese gathered the parchment together.

Grabbing a few books on past curses and spells in times of old, Julian laid them down on the desk, snatching up a chair at the side to sit beside Anneliese. The princess was already opening the first book, her eyes skimming through the text. Despite the serious situation, Julian couldn't resist a smile; this was what he loved about Anneliese – her hardworking determination and eagerness to learn.

He opened another book, only to stop as he realise that Dominick and Erika had nothing to sit on. Leaping up, Julian quickly scanned the library for any chairs, and spotted some by another desk. He looked to the two royals, who was standing in awe at the sheer immensity of the library. A surge of pride welled up in Julian, who knew that the kingdom's collection of tomes was one of the largest in the all kingdoms.

Erika laughed self-deprecatingly as she shook her head, noticing his look. "Sorry, I just haven't seen so many books in one place before."

Julian let out a small smile – this was one of the first exchanges he's actually had with Erika. While he didn't know her as well as he did Anneliese, Erika was a bright lady that he wouldn't mind spending more time with. "I'm glad. I'll get you a seat." He walked over to the desk, only to stop as Erika laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, Julian. Dominick and I aren't exactly the best at this research." Julian turned to see Dominick nod in agreement.

"We'll go and talk to the villagers, maybe they have an idea about what's happening." Dominick suggested.

Julian nodded, turning to Anneliese, who had barely looked up from her reading. "Go ahead. I'll tell Anneliese if she asks."

"Alright." Erika shot him a small smile before she and Dominick exited the room, closing doors behind them with a silent click. Relaxing for an unknown reason, Julian walked back to the chair and sat down, opening the book and starting to read.

* * *

Preminger was most certainly not sulking. The guards were the idiots who had served him the wrong slop, leaving it in a place that Preminger would certainly trip over and fall, thus rendering the slop even more inedible than before. He scowled at the still laughing guards, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hair – that he noticed – was becoming darker and darker with each passing day. It was honestly amazing that none of the guards had noticed it. Then again, they were idiots that he had hired under the Queen's service in order to get away with his own fools. He briefly wondered where they were, but banished that thought.

It was their fault that his whole plan had failed. He didn't need them.

He scowled to the corner of the wall, and walked to the mirror, noticing some sludge that had stuck into his hair. Even though his hair was now a light grey, the dark slop still sharply contrasted with the background, making it obnoxiously obvious.

Sighing, Preminger resigned himself to picking out the sludge with his fingers, grimacing every time his fingers got hold of some. He untied his hair, rinsing it in the sink, and then quickly grabbed his brush and started combing his hair.

* * *

Madame Carp scowled at her reflection in the grimy metal tray near the side. She had had to abandon her beautiful dress in favour of this dull cape in order to get past the guards. Honestly, they were absolutely incompetent. It was surprising just how easy it was to sneak into the castle.

From what the stupid owner had told her – when she had embarrassingly had to storm back through the backdoor and demanded who the cousin was – the guard was currently guarding the dungeons, and should be coming off shift soon.

She stormed through the palace, knowing that as long as she looked like she belonged there, no one would question her. All she had to do was to keep her face hidden from the servants that were scuttling by, trying to keep up with their master's rapid demands. She rigidly walked to the stairs that led down into the dungeons, waving her hand in front of her nose. The stench was overwhelming, and she wondered just how any of the guards stood it.

Holding her head high, she hesitantly walked down the steps, scowling at the sight of prisoners in the cells that lined the corridors. She cringed as the prisoners reached out to her, calling out lewd comments. Rolling her eyes, she steered clear of them.

Where were those damned guards?

Suddenly, from within, Carp heard the tell-tale clanking of armour approaching. Dammit – they must patrol instead of guarding each individual cell. Must be due to a lack of numbers, she thought cynically. Looking around, she noticed a small corridor tucked away from the main corridor, and quickly walked down the dark hallway, only lit up dimly by some torches.

Her heels clicking as she walked down, she wrinkled her nose at the grime that covered the walls. Inside, she heard the sound of boisterous laughter, and guessed that the cell was some form of special containment. She walked in, holding her head high, and noticed a small area that led to a rather large cell, guarded by two guards who was joking with each other.

She couldn't see who was inside the cell with the dim lighting, and didn't attempt to. The guards looked at her, drawing their weapons instantly. "What are you doing here?" One of them demanded. "And how did you get past the guards at the entrance?"

 _Guards_? She mentally snorted. Must be lazing around somewhere, assuming that no one would go in.

"Which one of you is Frederick? Your cousin owes me a great debt, and he said that you could pay it off."

The stouter guard scowled. "And how am I to know you speak the truth and shouldn't arrest you right not for trespassing?"

"Because you seem like a smart man, and if you were smart, you'd pay me and I'll never bother you again." Carp promised. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a grey-haired man walk into the light, peering through the bars in interest. Carp's own interest was piqued – this was Preminger, a former advisor who had been imprisoned due to treason against the thrones.

She briefly wondered why on earth the Queen hadn't ordered his execution, but decided not to ponder on it and turned back to Frederick, who was sighing heavily. "Just like him." He mumbled. He looked up at Madame Carp, who was still staring at Preminger. Preminger shot her a sly grin, discreetly nodding at the key which was hanging off Frederick's belt, almost daring her to take it and break him out.

Carp didn't know why, but the thought allured her. Of being powerful once more. And it was clear that the only way to do so was to ally herself with Preminger. After all, he managed to work under the Queen's nose for _years_ , and he would have powerful connections, no?

Smirking to herself, Madame Carp let herself be led away, eyeing the key dangling from Frederick's belt, her mind made up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie.

Chapter 5:

Erika sighed, accepting the mug that Dominick had bought for her. She drank deeply, smiling at the coolness that washed away her irritations at the heat. She and Dominick had been out all day, asking around to talk to the patients of the supposed miracles. Whatever that Erika couldn't get as a friend, Dominick asked as a King. It was a good strategy, and usually meant that Erika wouldn't be abusing her power.

Right now, they had talked to about half the names on the list that the doctor had given them, but no one had any explanation. Erika had hoped that Bertie could provide some answers, seeing as how she had somehow managed to grow several inches, but the seamstress was just in the dark like the others.

"We should head back." Dominick suggested.

Erika was about to protest, when she looked up and realised that the sun was starting to set. She nodded quickly. It was dangerous for anyone to be out at night, especially royalty. "Let's go."

Leading the way, she quickly got into the carriage. Dominick hopped in as well, ordering the driver to get back to the castle.

Anneliese yawned, stretching. The light provided by the flickering oil lamp was slowly dying out; as was the light from the rays outside. She turned to Julian, who was still managing to locate books to do with this miracle, then turned back to her current book.

Maybe one more.

She closed the book and took out a slim hardcover blue one. She frowned slightly. While she did love reading, she was a woman of science, not one of myths and magic. Anneliese eyed the cover once more. But this miracle seemed to have some sort of magic involved, especially if no one had knowingly been treated by anything. Sighing, Anneliese opened the book and flipped through the first couple of pages.

As she reached the second chapter, her interest was piqued, and she immediately called for Julian. "Come look at this!"

Julian hurried to her side, reading over her shoulder.

"It says here that a long time ago, there was a legend about some sort of Fountain of Youth. That it could reverse the effects pf age, battling time itself."

"But the kingdom doesn't have a fountain, at least not one that had been recently constructed." Julian frowned.

Anneliese tilted her head. "Let's read on. Maybe there'll be something later on in the story."

When Erika woke up the next morning, she instantly knew that something was wrong. She felt strangely energetic, and not the usual type of 'seize the day' enthusiasm she had come to adopt. Yawning, she got up, smiling tenderly at her husband, who was still sleeping soundly away.

Julian hadn't been joking when he had taught her that princesses (and princes and kings and queens too, apparently) slept "extra firm".

Thinking about their friends brought a smile to Erika's face. While she was disappointed that neither she nor Dominick would have anything to show for it, she knew that Anneliese and Julian would be brilliant enough to at least find or a cause. Or so she hoped. Tying her hair back, Erika examined her reflection in the mirror. She tilted her head, lifting a hand to her face.

Something seemed off.

She didn't know what, since she thought she looked virtually the same, but there was some minuscule difference that made her appearance seem less like her. Frowning, Erika pushed that to the back of her mind. She looked at the coat and dress that she had prepared for their hosts, and lovingly ran a hand down the fabric. She had missed making dresses...Dominick's kingdom had expert tailors and seamstresses, and it may just have been her imagination or because of her background as a seamstress herself, but her kingdom's stitches were usually not as neat or tight as the clothes she usually made for herself.

She had visited a workplace not too long ago, but had been politely chased out on the excuse that she was not a seamstress. Upon revealing that she was, indeed, a seamstress, the excuse changed into one that the Queen shouldn't be doing such manual labour. It was unfitting for a lady of her stature.

Erika sighed, rubbing at her eyes. Being queen was so much harder than she had thought. Not only had she had to learn all of the court etiquette and politics, she also had to make sure she appeared regal and confident and prepared even when she wasn't. Sometimes, she wondered how Anneliese did it.

The sound of her husband stirring had her turning with a smile.

Dominick stretched as he got out of bed, greeting his wife with a smile and a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as Erika tilted her head at her reflection.

"What's wrong?" Dominick asked.

"Do you think I look...different?" Erika asked hesitantly.

Dominick paused, but to his credit, he didn't laugh at her, instead examining her reflection carefully. Finally, he replied, sounding as unsure as her. "On first look, not really, but there is something that seems slightly..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Off?" Erika asked. "I thought so too." She looked down. "Do you think that it was because of the miracles that everyone is talking about?"

Dominick sighed. "Who knows? After all, no one had been able to give us an exact answer as to what the miracle has been doing."

"Maybe Julian and Anneliese will have something."

When Erika stepped into the library first, she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Dominick wasn't doing too well behind her, chuckling softly.

Anneliese and Julian had fallen asleep on the table, with the books they had been looking through sprawled all around them. As Erika approached hem, she noticed that the two had been looking at one book in particular...the one which was currently trapped under Anneliese's head. Erika smiled and gently shook the princess' shoulder, causing her to startle awake.

Seeing only their friends, Anneliese smiled sleepily and stretched, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Erika laughed. "Burning the midnight oil?"

Anneliese picked up an oil lamp nearby, which candle had burnt out. "Quite literally, in this case."

The girls shared another laugh before Anneliese woke Julian up. While embarrassed, the former tutor had managed to regain his wits long enough to tell them the story that he and Anneliese had perused through the night before.

"Fountain of Youth?" Erika asked. "I always thought that was some sort of myth."

"So did we." Anneliese nodded. "But that's one of the only possible solutions. It matches with the doctor's diagnosis. Everyone's getting better because they've been getting younger."

"Question is, where is it?" Dominick asked. "We need to find it."

"But would it be so bad?" Erika asked. "To keep it like that? People can remain young."

"No." Julian shook his head regretfully. "From what we can see, the Fountain generally only works if someone physically goes over and asks for their youth back. Since none of the villagers had done so, I'm assuming that the fountain has somehow become out of control."

"My question still stands: how do we find it?" Dominick asked, flipping through the book.

Anneliese turned to face him. "Well, it's been said that the fountain can take on many appearances. In the earlier variations of the myth, the fountain was a tree."

"A tree?"

Anneliese nodded. "A golden tree. Much like the trees in Hera's Garden." At Erika's confused look, Anneliese hastened to add, "from Greek myth."

"Ah." Erika said, although it was evident that she didn't fully understand the reference. Taking pity on her, Dominick hurried to change the subject. "So we're looking for a tree?"

"Not exactly." Anneliese stopped him at a certain page. "According to Greek mythology, the Fountain of Youth took the form of a tree because it was situated in Hera's Garden."

"So it would take the form of an object common enough here?" Dominick guessed.

The Princess nodded. "Yes. The only problem is locating it."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Erika asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, there can't be that many places to look, would there?"

Julian and Anneliese exchanged a sheepish look at that.

Erika sighed as she bent down the well, hauling up a bucket of water. She collected some of the water in a tiny glass vial that Anneliese had distributed evenly amongst them, and sighed again. This was ridiculous. She had not been aware that there were so many wells, fountains and trees in the village.

At least she had been allocated the wells, one of the least numerous objects. Poor Julian and Dominick were stuck scouring every tree in the village and collecting dirt from its roots and twigs and leaves from its branches.

Wiping her forehead with a hand, Erika squinted up at the hot sun.

She was done with this one, now she just had…seven more to go.

Dominick fought the urge to fidget as he waited for the children to go running off away from the tree that he currently needed dirt from. It was quite strange, really, being this close to villagers and watching the children play. He had never had that luxury when he was a child, being hidden away from the world and barred from the village by a lengthy iron wall. Being able to be so close to the village children and seeing them enjoy themselves was quite a wonder.

It was why he loved Erika so much.

She brought with her her strong sense of determination, her playful nature and she had taught him that not everything was in black and white. Sometimes, a thief stole to feed his family, who had come to the brink of starvation due to taxes that were imposed by the kingdom. Erika opened his eyes to the suffering of his people, not that he wasn't already aware of it, but helped him find a compromise that would work for the nobility and that of the lower working classes.

Seeing the children run off at the call of their parents, Dominick strode to the tree with purpose and knelt down, quickly retrieving some of the soil. He picked up a couple of fallen leaves and twigs the children had been playing with, and stored it securely in his bag before heading to the next place.

Anneliese smiled to the women who passed by her, receiving bright smiles in return. Ever since she had introduced the new form of currency, the villagers had become more open and welcome to her, sometimes inviting her to try their pastries or have a smell of their flowers. She quickly gathered some water from the fountain, sealing it with a cork and then tucking it into her satchel.

She sighed at the heat. Her dress had been made for summer, but for inside classes instead of the great outdoors. She looked around, wondering if there was a place where she could get a cold drink.

Spotting a vendor nearby, she slipped out a couple of coins and headed in his direction.

Julian was making quick work of the section of trees that he had been assigned to. Using a combinations of letters and numbers, he and Anneliese had allocated him and Julian approximately half of the trees in the village. Sure, they could have asked the knights to do it, but they were already spread out thin, what with the bandits at the borders and all, and to be honest, as a man of science? Julian did not trust those guards to properly appreciate the time and effort required in this task.

He had just stashed his vial into his satchel when he heard shouting from nearby. Frowning, and seeing people scurry away from the area, he quickly approached it, hand wrapped around the dagger strapped to his belt.

To say Bertie was shocked would be an understatement. Madame Carp had whirled into the shop like a hurricane, as if she were still the owner of the dress shop now renamed "Bertie's Dress Emporium". The old woman had paid no mind to the fleeing customers, saving her wrath for the former worker.

But Bertie had grown a spine after Carp had been exiled, and was perfectly alright with holding her own against the fearsome matriarch.

"You better let me in, Bertie! This is my shop, and I will sue you for all you are worth-"

"Your shop?" Bertie crossed her arms. "This may have been your shop in the past, but it is not property of the kingdom, and the Royal Family have seen fit to leave it in my name. Besides," she added, seeing the older woman huff and open her mouth, ready to protest, "weren't you banished from the kingdom the last time I saw you?"

"You think that anyone listens to the Royal Family?" Carp demanded. "They are just a bunch of stuck up snobby people who happen to have been born in the right place at the right time."

"Is that so?" A new voice joined the conversation.

Madame Carp and Bertie jumped. In the midst of their conversations, neither one had notice Julian slip in through the slightly ajar door. He was staring at Carp with a look of mild disdain, his arms crossed, and it was clear that he was more offended at the insult to his wife than he was to himself.

"Prince Julian!" Bertie's eyes widened. She dropped into a curtsy. "Please, excuse my behaviour."

"I don't think that it's your behaviour that's the problem." Julian stated, a flat look in his eye. "Madame Carp, the Royal Declaration was quite clear: you were to leave the land and never set foot on it again. Failure to obey is worthy of treason, and possibly death."

Madame Carp's eyes flashed slightly from both fear and stubbornness. "This is my shop." She repeated, with slightly less conviction.

"No, I am pretty sure that it is Bertie's." Julian replied. He waved behind him, and guards marched forward. "These gentlemen will escort you to your cell, until the Queen decides what action to next take. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be going."

Sending a brief smile to Bertie, the former Royal Tutor vanished from sight, heading to his next location with more a stride in his walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Thanks to LavernaG for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Madame Carp couldn't believe just how easy it had been to get into the castle. Sure, being brought to the dungeons due to some meddling lucky upstart who happened to be part of the Royal Family hadn't been a part of it, but it still got her there quickly and within shouting - and more importantly, _reaching_ \- distance of the guards.

The fools carried a large key-ring with the keys to the various cells, and it was a wonder that no one had escaped yet. Possibly because those caught were equally as dim-witted as those guarding it. Well, it took one to know one. Starting up a barrage of arguments that annoyed the guards but also distracted him, Madame Carp set about waving her hands in the air in indignation.

She kept up the act as the guard shoved her into her cell, locking the gate securely and leering at her in triumph. Not at all daunted, the woman marched forward and continued her furious tirade, still waving her hands wildly.

Once the guard left, finally sick of her voice, Madame Carp allowed a smirk to grow across her face as she fingered the key that opened the door to her cell.

 _Too easy_.

* * *

Preminger rolled his neck. He was sure that the old crone had gotten the message and had been willing to help, but when and where she decided to do it was a complete mystery to him. He was also still wondering about the supposed black hairs he had found in his brush - no one but himself used it, and the knights didn't care about their hair enough to use his.

Therefore, the only conclusion was that the hair was his. But how has his hair become ebony again? How had that old woman become well again?

It was something he had to discover. He wasn't sure if the Royal Family would be smart enough to sense something wrong - after all, he _had_ been stealing gold under the Queen's nose for ages - but the daughter was certainly smart enough to think up of something, as past experience had proven to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as someone came storming into the cell, stance rigidly furious. She turned glaring eyes on the same guard who had given her money not so long ago.

"YOU!"

The mentioned guard jumped in surprise. "Me?" He blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, it's you again! How did you get in?"

"Your security is very lax." Carp rolled her eyes. She adjusted the feathery hat on her head, and then twisted her neck, looking the very image of someone seeking out a fight. "Your idiot cousin broke my things. AGAIN!" She roared. "You'd think he'd have fired those buffoons a long time ago, but _no_!"

"Why did you go back there then?" The guard asked in incredulity.

"I wasn't anywhere near the blasted thing!" Carp bellowed. "He appeared, with his two lackeys, and they tripped over my things, sending them into the pond. Do you think clothes and possessions come out of thin air? Because, my dear fellow, I assure you, they do _not_." She hissed.

The guard swallowed nervously. "I don't have any more money. At least not until my next paycheck."

"I don't care." Carp said softly, dangerous. "I want my money back _now_. I don't want to go around wearing the same dress for the next few days until I find a suitable tailor. So pay me now, or else."

"Look, ma'am." His friend finally decided to intervene. "Firstly, you're not supposed to be down here, regardless of our security. Secondly, how're we supposed to know if they'd actually destroyed your things? You could be throwing them into the river, for all we know."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes." The friend said, standing straighter. Carp marched right up to him, jabbing a finger into his armour.

"You listen carefully. I am many things, but I am _not_ a liar. I have never and will never tell a lie in my life."

Snorting, Carp rolled her shoulders back. She turned, crashing into the other man, and fell to the ground, a thunderous crash of metal being heard.

She scowled.

"Are you blind as well as incompetent?"

With that, she turned and stormed off with purpose.

Behind her, Preminger smirked and quietly opened the door to his cell.

* * *

Waiting at the entrance of the dungeons and fidgeting like mad, Madame Carp attempted to appear as if she belonged in the castle, minding her own business. Footsteps sounded behind her, and she tensed, ready to run if necessary. It wasn't. Preminger smugly walked up the stairs, hips sashaying as he allowed the warm light from the chandelier to rain down on his pale skin.

Turning, his grin widened at the sight of the woman. "Ah…I don't believe I've caught your name?"

"Carp." Carp said in a brusque tone. "Madame Carp."

"Well, _Madame_ , I am forever in your debt." Preminger took her hand and kissed it. "I am Preminger."

"I know who you are." Carp grumbled. "You're that advisor that's been hoarding all that gold."

"Hoarding?" Preminger tutted. "I like to think of it as safekeeping." He tilted his head at her disgruntled expression. "And whatever can I do for such a fair lady?"

Snorting, the woman rolled her eyes. "Well, for one thing, you could help me get rid of my banishment. Some sort of Royal Order, and now my former worker is treating me like dirt under her shoe. She doesn't appreciate all that I provided for her, just keeps on saying how the store is hers now."

"Ah!" Preminger lit up. "I recall where I've heard the name before. Madame Carp's Dress Emporium, am I right? Your dresses were divine, Madam."

Carp puffed with pride. "Of course. The Emporium only selects and shows the best."

Smiling, like a cat that ate the canary, Preminger flipped his hair back. "Now, I have to ask. Are you aware of some curse that has been spreading through the kingdom?"

Frowning, Carp narrowed her eyes, thinking back to the gossip she had heard at the various pubs she had been to. "Well, now that you mention it, I have heard of some supposedly miraculous recoveries, but I have no idea of what to make of them."

"Well, this might bode well for us."

* * *

Anneliese walked back to the castle, smiling at the guards, who nodded at her. She was quickly followed by Erika, who was holding her satchel carefully, as if afraid that handling it too roughly would result in it being broken. "Hi, Erika. Have you got all the wells?"

"Yes." Erika smiled triumphantly. "What about you?"

Anneliese held up her own bag, which seemed close to bursting. "We'll have this figured out in no time."

Erika hummed happily, enjoying the long trek back to the castle, now that they were within the safety of the palace gates. She glanced at her friend, who seemed more relaxed than she could remember. "Annelise…" she began haltingly, "there's been something that Dominick's been asking about."

Anneliese turned in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's more of a personal question." Erika hastened to correct. "And, well, it has to do with you."

"Me?" Anneliese asked in confusion.

"I couldn't help wondering it myself, though you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'll keep that in mind." Anneliese replied slowly.

Erika shot her a strained smile, looking down at her satchel. "The thing is, Dominick saw a portrait of your family when we arrived." Anneliese tilted her head, not understanding. "Of your father, too."

Anneliese's mouth opened in a half gasp. "Ah."

"And he was wondering about King Radius. I was too, but I know that it was a delicate matter to bring up." Erika sighed. "I just…I don't know. I shouldn't have brought it up. In fact, just forget that I said anything."

"No, it's just…" Anneliese struggled for words for the first time in her life. "I've never known my father very well."

"You don't?" Erika asked, concern in her tone.

Anneliese smiled sadly. "After the scandal, it didn't take long for him to…pass on."

Erika gasped, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Anneliese, I'm so sorry-"

Shrugging, the Princess smiled distantly, her eyes seeing something that wasn't there. "I remember that he was kind. He always kept my smiling, and he loved to see my mother laughing. He loved apples as well. Always taught me to eat one everyday. He was a kind man."

"A great king." Erika noted. Even if the scandal had almost wrecked the kingdom - even if no one _knew_ what the actual scandal even _was_ \- King Radius' reign had brought prosperity on the villagers and their trade with other kingdoms, such as Dominick's own.

"And an even greater father." Anneliese murmured softly as they reached the front doors to the castle. Smiling at the guard who opened them for the girls, they stepped in quickly and headed in the direction of the library.

"I wonder if Julian and Dominick are there yet."

* * *

As it turned out, the two men had also met up at the palace gates. Each was covered with dirt and had the occasional twig or leaf stuck in their clothes and sticking out of their bag, but they appeared satisfied to any passerby. Walking beside the man who was the husband of his own wife's best friend, Dominick decided to use the walk up as a chance to get to know the man better.

"So, how is it like, being married to Anneliese?" Dominick asked. He quickly realised how it sounded, and hastened to correct himself. "She seems like a lovely girl, and you two make a good couple."

Julian looked down, the edges of his ears turning slightly red as he thought of the princess, of her warm smile and caring eyes and voice that sounded so melodic when it was calling his name. "She's wonderful." He admitted. "I'm still not sure if I'm dreaming. I don't even know what I've done that's got me in such an amazing position."

Dominick shot him a mildly chiding look. "You were willing to risk your life for her and saved her - and your - kingdom, from not only Preminger, but also from bankruptcy."

"That was Anneliese herself."

"Without you, Anneliese would not have learnt half of what she needed to create that new currency." Dominick asserted. "Besides, you were still willing to sacrifice everything to rescue her."

"I nearly put Erika in danger." Julian said.

Dominick shrugged. "I'm rather thankful. If not for you and Anneliese, I would have never met Erika. We're a better match than myself and Anneliese, if I say so myself. I'm not a big fan of science, unfortunately."

Julian chuckled. "Well, it might appear boring but it is more interesting once you get into the intricacies of whatever you are interested in."

"Anneliese has a good tutor." Dominick noted.

"Not as well as I thought." Julian murmured, his gaze become unfocused for a moment before he turned to face the young King. "She had forgotten something that we had covered not too long ago."

"How odd." Dominick frowned. "Do you think it is part of this Fountain of Youth?"

"Possibly." Julian allowed. "I'm worried of its effects. If the myths are true, we will continue to grow younger until we stop it somehow. And if it _isn't_ the myth, we still have hundreds of other theories to test out and not a lot of time."

Dominick placed a hand on his shoulder as they entered the cooling castle. "You and Annelise are the smartest people I know of. If you can't figure it out, no one can."

Julian shot him a worried look. "And what of your kingdom?"

Sighing, the King shook his head. "I'm not too sure. If this gets too severe, I might have to inform them. Hopefully, they'll understand that it is beyond anyone's control, and trying to tamper or control it would only lead to disaster."

* * *

"When someone escapes, they traditionally prefer to leave the place of entrapment, not go into the main room and announce it to everyone." Madame Carp hissed.

"From what I've heard, many of the guards have been sent to deal with the bandits in the north." Preminger answered smoothly, swinging the sword he held in one hand. Madame Carp was holding a candelabra with clenched fingers. "The throne room would be protected, but not as much as the outer part of the castle. Those idiots were too proud to think that anyone could infiltrate them from the inside."

Halting outside the unguarded throne room, the sound of voice trailed outside.

"We can't be certain of anything until the men return, mother." Anneliese's voice said.

Preminger perked up.

Dominick and Julian were gone? Perfect. With them vulnerable, he needed to strike fast and quick. To be honest, he didn't really need the Queen other than for her ring, signifying the Royal Family's status and emblem. He had long since mastered her signature, but he needed the ring in order to pardon himself and Madame Carp.

Kicking open the door, Preminger looked in on the stunned women with a smirk.

"Good afternoon, ladies."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie.

* * *

 **AN: Big thanks to LavernaG for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Preminger!" The Queen called out in surprise. Preminger examined her critically. She was no longer wearing those blasted glasses of hers, and she had actually let her hair down in a tight braid. How very strange.

And she wasn't squinting at him. She was _glaring_ at him, as if she could see him and his companion perfectly. How odd.

Maybe the curse _had_ spread to the castle as well.

He paced forward leisurely, swinging the sword idly. Madame Carp followed, looking a little more sure of herself. Erika's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again. "Madame Carp."

"Girl." Carp sneered. "How lovely."

"You've been banished, Madame Carp." Anneliese said, her voice steady and unwavering.

"I'd be careful what I was saying, my dear." Preminger purred. "You're unarmed."

Quickly looking to the side, Anneliese snatched up a sword from a suit of armour, holding it in a defensive position with both hands. Preminger raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed. But if it came down to it, he could easily best Anneliese in a fight.

Just then, there was the sound of running footsteps towards them. Both Madame Carp and Preminger whirled around, eyes wide, the former with shock and the latter with anger. Their luck just had to run out then! Even as they quickly turned back around - a mistake, they would soon learn - Anneliese had positioned herself in front of the Queen and Erika. Erika had taken the opportunity to grab a candelabra from the wall and brandished it at their rivals.

With their backs turned, Preminger and Madame Carp were taken by surprise when the door burst open and Julian and Dominick came flying into the room, their sword and dagger, respectively, out and ready to be used.

Quickly disarming the two, not that they put up much fight anyway, Anneliese and Erika yanked the rope from the curtains framing the window, handing it over to their husbands to tie the two up and leave them spitting curses on the floor. Once settled, Julian made a beeline straight for Anneliese while Dominick hurried over to support Erika.

"Are you three alright?" Julian asked, making sure that Anneliese wasn't injured. Anneliese smiled as she shook her head.

Erika did likewise. "It's good to see the two of you as well."

"Good thing we came in time, then." Dominick grinned.

"My goodness." Genevieve frowned. "Where are the guards? I wouldn't have thought that we would be left so unguarded."

"Agreed." Julian and Dominick nodded, the latter speaking.

"I wasn't even aware that Madame Carp was back in the kingdom." Erika muttered.

Anneliese shot her a worried look while Dominick hugged the brunette Queen close to him. "We'll figure it out."

"Do you think it might have to do with the Fountain of Youth?" Dominick asked.

Julian shook his head. "I'm afraid the answer is much simpler. Most of our guards and army have been sent to the north to deal with the border skirmishes. Since most of our crop import is from that area, it was important that it did not fall into the hands of the warlords."

Anneliese frowned. "I was not aware that this would be so consequential to the palace security."

"We'll look into it." Julian promised.

"For now, what are we going to do with them?" Erika gestured to the two on the floor.

"We can't send them to the dungeons again." The Queen said firmly. "Not if they are escaping so easily. We'll put them in the rooms in the West Wing, and leave them under house arrest. I will inform the guards of the change in schedule."

"Yes, mother." Anneliese nodded. She turned to Julian and Dominick. "Should we bring them there now?"

"It'd be best."

* * *

As soon as they had deposited the two in an abandoned guest room that would generally have been used for foreign visitors and dignitaries, the quartet made their way back to the library with their various satchels. Julian and Anneliese wasted no time in emptying the various vials. They started to drop the vials in numerous envelopes there for that explicit purpose, labelling each before they began their painstaking research. Knowing that they were generally useless in the field of science, Erika and Dominick offered to get food for the couple hunched over their various discoveries.

There was nods and mumbled thanks before the two foreigners exited the room.

Erika thought it best to talk to Dominick about her discovery as they made their way to the kitchen. Even though the halls were suspiciously empty, she spoke quietly. "Dominick, remember how you were wondering about King Radius?"

"Yes, I do." Dominick nodded. "Have you found out about anything?"

"Not exactly." Erika frowned. "Anneliese barely knew him, as he had passed when she was very young, presumably a short time after the scandal that tarnished his name."

"What _was_ the scandal, exactly?" Dominick asked.

"I don't know." Erika admitted. "Even Anneliese herself doesn't seem to know. She doesn't seem to want to ask her mother, which I understand."

"With how recent the death was in terms of the scandal, it is more than likely to be suicide."

Erika gasped. "Suicide?"

Dominick nodded solemnly. "My great-grandfather was involved with a scandal regarding the pirates tormenting our ports several decades before. He hanged himself after it was found out rather than be disgraced and exiled from his own kingdom."

"How terrible." Erika murmured.

"It would explain why no one knows or would speak of it." Dominick continued speculatively. "After all, the Royal Family would not want to be disgraced. But I wonder if it was a better idea to have revealed the scandal rather than to have kept it hidden and allow the villagers to come up with all sorts of theories."

"Maybe the scandal had something to do with something that we would've needed today." Erika suggested.

"But what though?" Dominick frowned. "Maybe we could take a look at the official documents."

Erika shrugged. "I'll have to check with Anneliese, but I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. She loved her father, I'm sure she'll want to know what happened as well."

* * *

An hour later, the couple was sitting side by side as they went through stacks of parchment, all including finances, political situations, treaties, and the like. They had gone through less than a tenth of the documents, yet Erika's eyes were already starting to blur the words in front of her. Her back ached terrible and her fingers were smudged with ink from more recent documents.

"Have you found anything?" Erika asked, standing up to stretch. They were in a little alcove in a corner of the library, far away enough from Anneliese and Julian so that they would not stand in each other's way.

Dominick shook his head. "Everything is clean so far. There's nothing to suggest of a scandal of any kind."

"Should we look further back?" Erika asked. "After all, the scandal may have been further back, in King Radius' early days instead of the days in which the news was released."

"Good thinking." Dominick smiled. "I think it's the stack over there." He nodded at the one near the end of the table.

"I'll get it." Erika said, but even as she was closing her arms around the parchment, there came a triumphant noise from the other end of the library that had both royals looking up.

Anneliese turned to them, beaming as she beckoned for them to come.

She revealed her findings, gesturing to the vial of water that was marked as having come from the water well that all the villagers drank from. "I found something! The water in this has different properties as compared to the vials of water coming from all the other water sources."

"And it is used enough that it would affect everyone." Erika finished, eyes wide.

"Not everyone." Julian shook his head. "The Royal Family doesn't get their water from there. They get it from a smaller well further up the hill, that is guarded day and night."

"Maybe the wells are linked." Erika suggested exuberantly. They finally had a lead to go on.

Anneliese suddenly stopped, sighing. "There's not much we can do though, is there? There isn't another well that the villagers can use. If this _is_ the Fountain of Youth, we can't do anything about it without killing the villagers."

Erika stopped, frowning at the suddenly despondent tone that her friend had taken. Julian placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Let's not jump to conclusions so fast. We can examine the water in closer depth. Besides, the mine ran out of gold, yet you managed to find a replacement, did you not?"

Anneliese managed a weak smile, but kept her eyes fixed on the vial.

* * *

The next day was worse. It was almost as if someone was trying to stop them from finding out what exactly the Fountain of Youth was doing. When Anneliese and Erika woke up the next morning, it was to find that they had suddenly regressed several _years_.

Julian and Dominick had woken up and stopped just short of having a heart attack at seeing their youthful faces lying beside them. After waking them up, it was clear that while Anneliese and Erika could remember - for the most part - where they were and who they were, there were other important gaps in their memory. The doctor was called upon, and he examined the two princesses quickly.

It wasn't until Dominick wondered aloud if the de-aging was intentional that the doctor stopped and peer at him strangely. "What would make you suggest such a thing, your majesty?"

Dominick frowned, looking at Julian, who shrugged in return. "We had been looking into possible causes of the Fountain of Youth, and we had just made a breakthrough last night." The doctor frowned as well, tilting his head.

"I'm afraid that unless you were intentionally experimenting or attempting to control the influence of this...Fountain of Youth, it is a highly unlikely scenario."

Julian sighed, crossing his arms. He looked at the two girls, who were looking worried, as if the gravity of what was happening was finally dropping down on them. Where they had previously been in their early twenties, they were now no older than nineteen or eighteen, if Julian's memory served him right. "Doctor, what is the diagnosis?"

"Well," The doctor said, rolling up his supplies and tucking them into the bag he carried with him. "Personal memories are intact, but general knowledge is starting to fade. At the rate they are going, it might become disastrous, but I do not want to bring bad news unless I am absolutely certain."

"Is there anything we can do?" Dominick asked, concerned.

The doctor sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid. Try to keep their environment constant, and frequently have them memorise or use places, names and objects that they would use everyday. This is the best you can do for them in these circumstances."

"Thank you, doctor." Julian smiled at the man.

He returned the smile as he stood up, and, coat swishing about him, exited the room.

"What do we do now?" Anneliese asked, sounding unbearably young.

"For one, we have to find you some new clothes." Julian said. Dominick smiled, amusement colouring his expression. Both girls had worn dresses that they would usually wear, but the dress was hanging just a little too long now. Not long enough that it was obvious, but it would be dangerous if the girls had to run or walk for a great distance, and ended up tripping over themselves.

"We could ask Bertie." Erika suggested brightly.

"But if this continues," Julian frowned. "We can't exactly be constantly ferrying her or us to and fro from the castle."

"Maybe we can have her stay here?" Erika asked, not at all daunted.

Julian and Dominick exchanged a look. "We'll ask her."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie.

* * *

Chapter 8:

"I'd be glad to help out." Bertie smiled, glancing around even as she took in the chaos of her shop. Seamstresses were running to and fro, all carrying yards of different coloured fabrics.

"Will your shop be alright?" Julian asked in concern. He of all people knew that businesses could shut down anytime if sales dipped just a bit. The Emporium was good because the Royal Family often used it, but it was dangerous to leave it without a capable and experienced boss such as Bertie.

"Of course." Bertie said. "They're equipped to handle enough. We haven't received any new orders due to the scale of the ones we have now." She smiled, tilting her head. "Though I am thankful that there are no more wedding dresses to sew."

The three shared a chuckle before Julian and Dominick's expression turned serious. "Bertie, this is of the utmost importance and secrecy. Will it be necessary to bring along any seamstresses with you?"

At this, Bertie hesitated, looking down as though calculating. "I should be alright with just one, but it is always better to have an extra set of hands. It has been a long time since I've done work on my own under Madame Carp. Will Erika be able to help?"

But even as she asked about Erika, Dominick and Julian were exchanging glances. "Excuse us for a second, Bertie." Dominick smiled pleasantly and allowed himself to be led away to a quiet corner in the back.

"I believe we're thinking of the same thing." Julian said.

"Will she go for it though?" Dominick asked worriedly.

"She doesn't necessarily have a choice. She is under house arrest and has just broken her banishment." Julian crossed his arms. "But that does mean we have no motivation."

"What about shortening her sentence?" Dominick asked. "Or maybe just having her live out the rest of her banishment with no further punishment?"

Julian frowned. "I'd say that it is likely. But we still have to go over this with the Queen. For now, let's just get Bertie to the palace and explain. We also have to make sure that Anneliese and Erika are on board with this idea."

"I don't think we're in any position to refuse the idea." Dominick sighed. "But we might as well check."

* * *

Queen Genevieve stopped, frowning down at the two men. Sitting in her throne in one of her dresses without the high collar, she made quite an imposing sight. Her hair was still in it's braid, though it did not appear as tight as it had been before. "Are you certain about this?"

"With all due respect, your highness, we don't exactly have a choice. If news of the princess and the Queen gets out to the villagers, they might descend into panic." Julian explained. "And we would like to avoid that until we have answers for them."

"Very well then." Queen Genevieve sighed. "I suppose it is a good idea without Preminger to try and manipulate her."

The two bowed as she dismissed them, and headed off to the library, which had become their headquarters.

* * *

Bertie was, quite frankly, surprised. The Erika looking up at her was not the happily married woman who had fought and gained her own independence. This Erika was still young, before she had met Dominick, still forced to hunch over the table and sew dress after dress until she had paid off her parents' debt.

"Hi Bertie." Erika smiled.

"Hello Erika, Princess Anneliese."

"Just Anneliese, please." The Princess smiled at her, her golden hair and pink dress giving her an angelic countenance.

Bertie smiled and nodded, but knew that it would be hard to see the Princess, who had been raised and had the bearings of a Royal, as anything more than a Princess.

"Have Julian and Dominick told you what you are here for?" Anneliese asked, hands neatly folded in her lap, a stark contrast to Erika's hands which were bracing her body back on the table.

Bertie nodded slowly. "Yes."

"But?" Erika asked quietly, able to read her body language as well as she used to.

Bertie shrugged nervously. "Well, they mentioned Madame Carp might be working with me."

Erika stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Bertie's shoulder. "You're no longer under her beck and call, Bertie. We'll all be nearby to intervene if she steps just one foot wrong."

Smiling, Bertie nodded and acknowledged the point. "I wish that you could work with me though."

"Who's to say I can't?" Erika asked cheekily. "They will have to drag me away at night."

Anneliese laughed, free and bright, and Bertie felt the weight lift off her shoulders. "I am sure."

Erika smiled, but before she could say anything more, footsteps sounded outside. Julian and Dominick entered. "The Queen agreed to the idea?" Erika asked.

Dominick nodded, but it was Julian who spoke. "We're going to get her now. The Queen agreed that leaving Madame Carp for so long with Preminger would be detrimental to her helping us."

"Agreed." Anneliese said immediately, standing up and taking Julian's hand. Julian started leading the way into the west wing. Taking Dominick's offered arm, Erika shot Bertie one last reassuring grin before they walked out the door.

* * *

Madame Carp was not impressed, to say the least. She has been underwhelmed for several days at various things around the palace, and it looked like the underwhelming expectation was going to continue. "Are you joking?"

"Not at all." Julian said.

"Why on earth would I accept such a stupid deal?" Carp snarled. "How am I to know that you won't throw me back in the dungeons? I'd rather stay here than have to face another banishment."

"If you don't agree," Anneliese's tone darkened, "then banishment will be the last thing that you'll have to worry about."

Erika and Bertie shot her a surprised look, unaware of the darker side of their friend. It figured, though. Anneliese was raised a princess and to see both the pretty and ugly sides of being part of the Royal Family. Just because she only showed the light side to the villagers and her friends did not mean that the darker side did not exist.

Carp swallowed, clearly recognising that the princess was not joking, and having reached the same conclusion that Erika had reached. "So if I help out making a few measly dresses, I'll return to banishment with no more punishments?"

"Yes." Julian nodded. "And take note that this is the best offer you will get, considering that you released a man who was imprisoned for treason against the throne."

Madame Carp stopped, looking down as she considered the offer. She pointed at Bertie. "And I'll have to work with her?"

"Yes." Anneliese nodded. " _With_. You aren't her boss, as before. You will work _with_ or we'll be throwing you back in the dungeons."

Erika smiled reassuringly at Bertie as the older woman stood firm in front of Madame Carp's glare. Seeing that her scowl was not going to work, Madame Carp looked at the table in front of her and sighed heavily, making her displeasure known. "Fine."

It was the best they could have asked for.

Trying not to let their relief show too plainly, Anneliese cleared her throat. "You will stay here for the time being. You will not be allowed to go anywhere but this room and the workroom, which we will show you later." There was an authoritative tone in her voice that had even Madame Carp nodding.

* * *

Madame Carp settled herself in her room. Considering the circumstances, it was a privilege to have such a big room to herself, with food, drink and clothes provided for her. Admittedly, the clothes weren't of the best quality, but it was better than what she originally had.

She briefly wondered where Preminger was, but shook that thought out of her head. The man had led her to be captured after she had freed him. He was dead to her.

But even as she looked in the mirror after her bath and wiped the mist of the mirror, her eyes widened upon noticing how her eyes are less droopy even without the makeup, how her eyes seem brighter than usual, and how her hair no longer contain the hints of white that had accompanied it for so long.

* * *

Bertie re-calculated the amount of fabric that she would need. She had brought some along, but she had quickly figured that she would need more, especially for the Queen, who appeared to have been growing steadily smaller. Not at the rapid pace that the princess were, they had reported, but still, nonetheless.

And of course, the Queen couldn't go around looking anything less than her best.

She wanted to go and ask Julian or Dominick to help her, but she wasn't sure how to approach them. Glancing up at Madame Carp, who was diligently scowling at the thread and needle as she attempted to thread it, Bertie found herself hesitating. She once again measured the fabric.

Maybe she could just go down herself with Erika?

But Erika was on lockdown in the castle with the others until it was revealed why they were de-aging more than the others. Bertie exhaled.

"What?!" Madame Carp finally snapped at her.

Bertie barely caught her flinch. "What?" She replied, impressed at how steady she kept her tone.

"You've been sighing like a melodramatic woman the whole time we've been working." Madame Carp growled. "I can't stand it."

Bertie exhaled heavily. Again. "I need more fabric from the store."

"Then why aren't you going to get it?" Madame Carp rolled her eyes.

"I need help." Bertie admitted more readily than she wanted to.

Madame Carp sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Just go and ask one of them princes or girlies to help you."

"First of all, they are princesses." Bertie frowned at the older woman. "And secondly, they are busy."

"With this miraculous cure?" Madame Carp growled. She barked out a laugh at Bertie's surprise. "It isn't exactly a well-kept secret, woman. And people talk in the village."

Bertie looked at her.

Madame Carp sighed and threw her needle down. "I'll help."

Bertie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were banned from leaving the palace."

"Not if you talk them down."

Bertie remained unconvinced.

"What am I going to do? Run? I've got nothing, no money, no belongings. I'm better off here." Madame Carp rolled back her shoulders. "You get as many guards as you like, if you want."

Exhaling but looking at the fabrics - and cursing her short-sightedness when she had had the help of both men - Bertie nodded and stood up. "Stay here. I'll see if I can find them."

* * *

Naturally, the princes and princesses were reluctant to let her go with Madame Carp to the village _alone_ , no matter how short the trip was. Eventually though, they agreed, and Bertie sat opposite Madame Carp in a carriage, focusing on the view outside the window and wondering how her life managed to become this.

It had seemed so long ago that she had been nothing but a labourer under Madame Carp, and now she was running the Emporium with all sorts of friends and acquaintances in high places, with a profitable business and friendly co-workers and seamstresses.

So lost in her thoughts was Bertie that she had barely registered when the carriage stopped and the guard driving the carriage called for them. She stepped out first, watching Madame Carp carefully as the larger woman squeezed herself out and shook herself off before striding purposefully towards the Emporium. Bertie ignored the sneer of derision that Carp gave her upon noticing the various displays, and hurried in to pick out more fabrics.

She smiled reassuringly at the other seamstresses, who glanced worriedly up at Madame Carp, and quickly grabbed yards of fabric, handing them to Madame Carp. Once they had more than enough, they made their way back into the carriage. Bertie made one last calculation in her head, and then nodded determinedly and closed the door, signalling for the driver to return to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie: Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Preminger scowled at his reflection in the window, running a hand through his messed hair and drawing back to reveal several black hairs. It was strange after years of seeing nothing but white strands, and Preminger was still deciding whether or not his hair colour would go together with his current outfit. There had been a reason he had worn a wig for the first few years of his tenure as Royal Advisor.

He looked at the curtains that were drawn back to reveal a surprisingly low number of guards patrolling the yard. His eyes narrowed upon recognising some of the guards, and other ones who he was sure he had known at one point in his life. Many of them were wearing mismatched armour that either hung off them too loosely or were too tight around other areas.

The cause instantly registered in his head as he glanced down at the black strands of hair he was still clutching tightly in his grip.

This so called...miraculous cure.

To be honest, he hadn't expected for the cure to have spread so quickly. Some of these men looked years younger than Preminger had remembered, and it hadn't been that long since he had been imprisoned. There was a knock on the door, a sharp rap that suddenly faltered, and Preminger turned.

Just as he was about to call out, the door opened and Queen Genevieve stepped into the room, looking significantly younger but no less intimidating. Her hair was in a half-up half-down bun, and she was wearing a deep maroon dress that Preminger would have associated with Anneliese more in the last few months.

"Ah. Queen Genevieve. How kind of you to bless me with your presence."

"Drop the act, Preminger." The Queen snapped at him. "You are the one who thought himself above the monarchy."

"Me?" Preminger cackled. "I never thought myself above the monarchy."

Genevieve gave a long suffering sigh. "Right. You thought you were the monarchy. My mistake."

"That's not the only one you made." Preminger said.

"Is there something you are trying to accomplish?" Genevieve narrowed her eyes. "Because you are failing miserably."

"I believe those are supposed to be my lines, dear Queen." Preminger purred, rolling his eyes and turning his back on her as he once again considered the guards who were still marching around with their weapons held in their tight grip.

Genevieve cleared her throat. "Don't turn your back on me."

"Or what?" Preminger rolled his eyes once more. "There isn't much that you can do to me now, is there?"

"There is execution." Genevieve said, her voice steely.

"You wouldn't dare." Preminger chortled as if she had said a particularly funny joke. "Not unless you want the scandal which had the kingdom in an uproar for over a decade to come to light. Trust me, the rumours are far better than the reality."

Genevieve's eyes narrowed. "You signed a contract, you snake. You have no right to speak of this to anyone."

"Yes yes," Preminger waved dismissively, "that bloody contract. Well, the consequence is death, and if you are going to execute me, I truly have nothing to lose. Now," he said, turning around with a bored look. "What is it that you came here to talk about?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me of this...spell that has overtaken our kingdom."

Preminger raised an eyebrow. Maybe the Princess wasn't as close to a cure or a cause as he had thought. "And you thought me responsible?"

"How could I not? Everything bad seems to stem from you."

"I have spent years advising you." Preminger said, feeling his temper start to rise. It was an odd feeling to have, especially how it had been at least three years since he had snapped at his Queen. "And after all the prosperity I brought you and this wretched kingdom, you think I would be responsible for its downfall?"

"You wanted to make yourself king." Genevieve narrowed her eyes. "And you tried to kill not only my daughter, but the king of a neighbouring kingdom."

"Yes, I wanted to rule it." Preminger shrugged, anger dying down as quickly as it had flared up. "But it is of no use to me if there is nothing to rule."

Genevieve scrutinised him carefully, as if she could read through his facade of calmness. "What happened, Preminger?" She asked, and her voice was quiet. "We used to be close friends."

"That was before what happened to the King." Preminger turned rigid, crossing his arms. "I have nothing more to say of you."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any more from him, the Queen retreated and closed the door quietly. As she walked away, she didn't notice the slim form clad in pink hiding in a nearby alcove, eyes wide as she wondered what her mother could possibly be so frightened of coming into light.

Preminger scowled at the reflection, taking a deep breath and exhaling. There was no use letting his temper through with no clear target. He would only drive himself crazy, and now, being locked up in here surrounded by enemies, he couldn't afford to lose his mind.

* * *

"Dominick?" Erika asked, walking up to where her husband was reading a letter at a table in their bedroom. "What's wrong?" She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Dominick looked up at her, weariness in his eyes. He held up the letter for her to skim through even as he told her. "The kingdom's getting suspicious as to why there has been little contact between us. They want us back soon, maybe by the end of the week."

"That's too little time!" Erika said, dismayed. "What if we don't find the cure for this Fountain of Youth? It'll be disastrous."

Dominick nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "It could be seen as a sign of aggression."

"Anneliese and Queen Genevieve would never do anything to intentionally harm us."

"I know that, Erika, but you have to understand that this reflects badly on their kingdom. Especially when news of Madame Carp's return and Preminger's escape from prison reaches them."

"When?" Erika blinked. "You're going to tell them?"

"They'll take it better from me, and it will give them time to plan how to release the news to the public." Dominick explained. "The longer we wait, the longer the news has to fester."

"But we caught them again." Erika protested.

"The fact of the matter is that prisoners escaped anyway, on the Queen and Princess' watch."

"Are you going to tell Anneliese or Queen Genevieve?" Erika asked, resigned.

Dominick nodded. "I was planning on finding them before I wrote a reply to send home."

Erika straightened as her husband stood up. "I'll help you find them." She eyed the still unfinished dress and coat hanging from a rack. "And then I'll find Bertie and see if she has anything that I can help with."

"Are you sure?" Dominick asked in concern. "With Madame Carp there?"

Erika nodded determinedly. "Madame Carp doesn't seem to be causing any trouble, and guards are posted outside the whole day."

"Alright then." Dominick nodded, holding his wife's hand. "Let's go and see if we can find Anneliese or Julian first."

* * *

Julian found Anneliese sitting in a quiet alcove in the garden, a place she usually went to when she wanted a quiet place to think. He had often found her here whenever some of her lessons troubled her, or when some issue of the kingdom bothered her. One common example was when she had found out that she was to be married to King Dominick a few months back.

"Anneliese?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare her.

Anneliese turned, eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of him. Her hair was down, covering her shoulders. Julian swore that it was longer than it had been a few days ago, even more than it should have grown; the reverse-time must be affecting her strongly. Bertie had managed to rush out two dresses to fit Anneliese and Erika, but the result was that the designs were incredibly simple, not something that a princess or a queen would traditionally be seen wearing.

"Hello, Julian."

Julian walked over to the bench in the alcove. Anneliese scooted over to allow him to sit next to her. "What's wrong, Anneliese?"

Anneliese was quiet for some time, and Julian waited patiently. This happened sometimes, and good would only come out of this if Anneliese told him her problems himself. She sighed, and then reached out to hold his hand. Julian took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What do you know of my father, Julian?"

Julian blinked, not having expected that. Sure, Dominick had seemed interested, but Julian had not imagined that the princess would be thinking about it.

"What do you mean, Anneliese?"

"I heard Preminger and my mother talking." Anneliese admitted.

"And?" Julian prompted gently.

"They mentioned my father. Preminger said that he was no longer friends with my mother because of what happened to my father." Anneliese murmured.

Julian frowned, thinking it through. "And you're sure that it was not an attempt to intimidate your mother?"

"Yes." Anneliese nodded.

"I'm not too sure, Anneliese." Julian admitted. "From what I've heard, your father was a good man who loved your family dearly. He would often come into our lessons to see how you were progressing."

Anneliese let out a faint smile at the thought. "He was always worried that I was unhappy. He was the only one who supported my love of science over duties of a princess."

"He was your father." Julian said. "He loved you. It's natural that he would be worried about your welfare."

"I could never be unhappy in our lesson, Jules. Not when I'm having them with you."

Julian blinked, noticing the nickname that Anneliese had betstowed upon him when she was younger and had thought Julian too long a name to say. Of course, she had called him 'Julian' in public, but she preferred Jules in a more private setting. That habit had faded out as they became more intimate and started crushing on the other, mostly out of awkward nervousness.

"Well," Julian said, thinking that he should not point this out during this conversation, "you are his only daughter. He worried." He rubbed the back of her hand. "Maybe you should just talk to your mother about this?"

Anneliese shook her head. "She's refused to talk to me about my father for years. Nothing is going to change that now."

"Then talk to Preminger." Julian suggested.

Anneliese recoiled. "No. The man tried to kill me."

"And as of today, he seems to have been loyal to your father. It's part of why his betrayal was such a shock to us. He and your father must've been good friends."

Annelise blinked. "Were they?"

Julian shrugged. "I recall that they always spent time with each other, but Preminger was his royal advisor, so it was natural for him to spend time around the King."

Sighing, the blonde-haired princess nodded reluctantly. "I might." She said quietly. "One day." Then she looked up with an uncharacteristic shyness. "If I do, Julian, will you come with me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Julian promised, and the smile that lit up Anneliese's face reminded him why he fell in love with her again.

* * *

Erika and Dominick bumped into Anneliese and Julian in the gardens. Erika had remembered when Julian had told her that Anneliese loved to spend time in the garden amidst the roses, and had promptly led Dominick there when it was clear that Annelise hadn't been in her room or in the library.

"Anneliese! Julian!" Erika called out.

Both turned their heads to the dark-haired couple. "Erika." Anneliese said, surprised. "What's the matter?"

Dominick cleared his throat. "Well, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course." Anneliese nodded, straightening up. "What is the matter?"

"It has to do with my kingdom." Dominick began.

Anneliese nodded, her eyes sharpening. "Let's go and discuss this with my mother."

Dominick nodded, and offered the princess his arm. Anneliese took it, looping her arm with his as she started leading him into the castle. She glanced at Julian, who shook his head with a small smile; he wasn't fond of getting into political matters and preferred to leave it to her when he could.

Julian looked at Erika when they were left behind. "Are you going anywhere?" He asked Erika.

Erika nodded. "I'm going to Bertie and see if I can help anywhere."

Julian nodded. "I'll bring you there."

Erika smiled at the offer, nodding again and taking Julian's arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie: Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: I can't believe I forgot to before, but thank you to LavernaG for reviewing! And sadly, no...after all, he _did_ try to marry her.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Before I forget," Julian said as he and Erika stopped outside of the room that Bertie and Madame Carp were using as a workroom, "the doctor is coming tomorrow to see if there are any changes to our conditions."

"Are you and Dominick having any effects?" Erika asked worriedly. In her and Annelise's case, it was obvious that they were starting to de-age, but Julian and Dominick showed no signs of it yet.

Julian shook his head. "Not any physical changes, as far as we can tell, but the doctor is going to go through some tests to make sure. Maybe we can find out why you and Annelise seem to be de-aging so quickly."

"That would be best." Erika nodded. "I hope we can solve this before Dominick and I head back home."

Julian nodded as well. "All of us hope so." He smiled as she moved to open the door. "I will be in the library if you need anything."

Erika smiled. "I will be sure to look for you after I'm done. That is, if I haven't lost track of time and skipped dinner."

Julian chuckled, nodding at the two guards before he turned to leave.

* * *

The knock on the door was met with a cheerful "come in!" by Bertie. A familiar brunette head poked in, and Bertie lit up.

"Erika!"

At the sound of the name, Madame Carp lifted her head, scowling at the brunette maiden before turning her attention back to the piece of cloth she was cutting out.

"What are you doing here?" Bertie asked. "Is anything wrong?"

Erika laughed at her friend's concerns and shook his head, amused by how much Bertie still resembled the loving and motherly woman she was when she was still under Madame Carp's iron fist. "I'm fine, Bertie. I was just wondering if I could help out some. Maybe add some more patterns to the dresses?" She laughed again at Bertie's bashful look.

Madame Carp sniffed in derision. "Not good enough for the princesses, is it?"

Erika frowned. "No, it's just that I would like to help, and I've always liked designing dresses." She rolled her eyes. "Even if it was under you." She muttered. Bertie stifled a giggle, while Madame Carp lifted her eyes to glare at the woman.

"Without me, you wouldn't even be here." Madame Carp scowled.

"Without you, I would have been happy with my parents." Erika said, scowling. However, she didn't deny Madame Carp's point. She looked down at Bertie. "So, is there anything I can help with?"

Bertie nodded, gesturing to a plain-looking dark navy-blue dress. "I was thinking of making this one for you, but I haven't started on a pattern yet."

"Great! I'll get started." Erika grinned at Bertie. Bertie returned the smile before getting back to work on what Erika assumed was the Queen's dress.

Madame Carp snorted in disdain, but continued her work anyway.

* * *

Anneliese smiled as she finally escaped the room. She hated dealing with politics, preferring to stay in the library all day in order to focus on her studies (particularly in science), but it was a necessary evil. Politics was vital in keeping strong connections with allied kingdoms, and even if Anneliese's kingdom wasn't particularly big or well-known, it's raw minerals helped make it a worthy ally to other kingdoms.

She sighed as she walked to the library, thinking back to her mother. Queen Genevieve looked years younger without her wrinkles and glasses, along with having her hair down in a loose plait that was beginning to resemble Anneliese's own hair-do, but there was a melancholy feeling around her. Anneliese wondered if it had to do with her conversation with Preminger.

When she was younger, she had not particularly cared about the rumours, at least, until she had found her father lying dead upon his bed when she had looked for him to play with her. Her mother had been devastated, and had locked herself in a room for a whole month, leaving Anneliese desperately alone.

It was at that time that Julian became a larger supporter of Anneliese, taking time out of his own free time to listen to her fears and insecurities, and to bribe the guards with treats of all sorts for news about what really happened. He had made her smile in those dark days, and it was there that they began to fall in love.

Anneliese missed her father dearly, and the fact that her mother seemed to pretend that he didn't exist save if some visiting foreign dignitary brought him up (and even then she spoke in cold, clipped tones until the dignitary dropped the subject) didn't help her emotional state at all.

But that was how life was, and Anneliese figured that her mother simply missed her father so much that it was better not to think about him than spend every waking hour agonising over his death and what went wrong.

And then Erika had brought him up, and Anneliese was plunged into that uncertainty again, like when she had been seven and everyone tip-toed around her, never giving her a straight answer as to why Radius was rumoured to have been part of a scandal or why her father had died by his own hand. It frustrated the princess, who was used to being able to find the answers in her book, and it was only when Julian directed her frustrations into science did Anneliese's curiosity finally ebb and slowly start to die.

Queen Genevieve knew something she was not telling her daughter.

Preminger was the only one who could tell her, who wasn't afraid of losing his job if the Queen caught wind that he had told her daughter what had happened to her father.

Julian was right, but that did not necessarily mean that Anneliese wanted to talk with the man. She'd feel safer with Julian, but Preminger was royal advisor for a reason. He was smart and sly, and fought with words instead of weapons. He had been in the political battlefield far longer than Anneliese had, and Anneliese was scared - petrified - that he would unravel her fears instead of giving her a straight answer.

But what if she got Preminger to give her said straight answer? She wondered. If she could use Preminger's dislike of the queen and loyalty to the King to get him to spill the beans on what happened?

She bit her lip and nodded to herself as the doors to the library appear in view. She would go in there, talk to Julian, and then talk to Preminger tomorrow, when her head was clear and she had a plan.

* * *

Nothing. Hours spent over the books and nothing gave them a clue. Nothing was in the water or the soil, and the words were spinning in front of Julian's eyes His back ached from hunching over countless books, and his fingers were stained with ink from his inconclusive results.

"Have you found anything, Julian?" Anneliese's sweet voice drifted over to him.

Julian shook his head, turning to see her. She looked pale and fragile, and it rattled him deeply. She was the Princess. She was supposed to be unflappable, the calm in the chaos, and seeing her like this…

Pushing himself out of the chair, Julian got up and wrapped her in a tight hug. Anneliese immediately wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Julian inhaled the scent of roses that seemed to cling to the princess no matter what, and stroked her blonde hair.

Out of nowhere, Anneliese let out a watery chuckle.

"What is it?" Julian asked, amused.

"I remember when I asked you to plait my hair." Anneliese murmured.

Julian couldn't help but smile into her hair as he thought back. Anneliese had been feeling particularly rebellious that day, and had refused to let anyone but Julian touch her hair. As hs ehad no idea how to get the style that she normally wore, Anneliese had sent several hours coaching him on how to french-braid her hair, a lesson that he still remember today.

"I'll braid it again." Julian offered.

Anneliese shot him a disbelieving look tinged with humour, and willingly sat down in the chair Julian had just vacated.

Untying her hair, Julian gently carded his fingers through it and started braiding her hair. He noticed her relax, and smiled.

* * *

Dominick found Erika working away, laughing and chatting with Bertie. He smiled. The atmosphere between the two of them was contagious, and they worked well together. Even Madame Carp, who was working silently on her own in the corner, had a less annoyed look on her face than usual.

"Erika."

"Dominick!" Erika turned to beam at him.

"Your Majesty." Bertie curtsied.

"Please, just Dominick." He smiled at Bertie, who blushed, but nodded.

"Is that dinner?" Erika asked in surprise, looking at the plates of food stacked on the metal tray he was carrying. She rushed over to relieve him.

Dominick nodded. "Annelise said she wasn't feeling very well, so the Queen cancelled dinner tonight. Julian brought Annelise dinner, so don't worry." He smiled. "And I thought why not bring you some?"

Erika smiled in delight, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Bertie smiled as Dominick handed her a plate.

The three exchanged a look when the sounds of a sewing machine didn't stop from Madame Carp's corner.

Bertie took a deep breath, and then turned to where the old woman was still hunched over her work. "Carp?"

The woman looked up.

"Come have dinner with us." Bertie offered. Erika silently held up a plate. Dominick said nothing, and though he didn't protest, his look said that if Madame Carp tried anything, he would be the first to lock her up again.

Madame Carp blinked at the unexpected offer. Almost an olive branch in return for the one she had offered Bertie earlier. She looked down and then back up. Erika and Bertie waited patiently.

Finally, she turned down the lamp in her corner, left the piece hanging neatly to one side, and slowly walked over to join them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Julian asked her.

Anneliese nodded.

Smiling reassuringly at her, Julian nodded at the guards to unlock the door.

The couple stepped into the dimly lit room. Preminger had his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out the window.

"What do I owe the honour to?" Preminger drawled.

Anneliese straightened herself. "I want to know more about the scandal that everyone said my father was involved in."

Preminger scoffed.

Annelise narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious."

"And I'm sure you are. Why not run over to mummy-dear and ask her to tell you?"

"You and I both know she would never willingly discuss the King with me."

"Then what makes you think I would?" Preminger snorted.

"Because you hate my mother for some reason." Anneliese said, her voice surprisingly steady. "I heard you two. You two used to be close, but after what happened with my father, you two became distant."

Preminger's shoulders tensed. "It is none of your business."

"I have every right." Annelise replied, shoulders tensing as well.

"You are a mere child. You wouldn't understand."

"He was my father!" Anneliese snapped back, losing her calm. "I have been wondering about what has happened to him, I was the one who found him lying dead on his bed, and I deserve to know that happened to him! I am tired of people refusing to tell my what happened because they still think I'm a child. I'm not a child anymore!"

Deafening silence met her rant.

Julian stared at her in surprise, but he didn't let go of her hand. Preminger turned, eyes slightly wide, but then a rueful smile appeared on his lips.

He said nothing for a long time, and Julian could tell that Anneliese was getting impatient from the fixed set of her shoulder to the furrow between her eyebrows. Deciding that this was all they were going to get from Preminger today, Julian tugged Anneliese to the door. The princess followed willingly.

However, as soon as they reached the door, Preminger finally moved. He didn't unclasp his hands, but his eyes trailed to where Annelise and Julian were in the reflection of the windows.

"You are very much your father's daughter." Preminger smirked at Annelise. The Princess narrowed her eyes.

"In everything except for blood."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to LavernaG for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"What does that even mean?" Anneliese asked as she paced up and down. Julian, Erika and Dominick exchanged a worried look. Julian had told them of what happened - privately, in a corner - and Annelise had not slept well, at least from what Julian was telling them.

It was quite a shock to the other couple, and Dominick nodded at Julian over Anneliese's and Erika's head. He understood the leap of faith that Julian was taking by telling them this, especially as how the news could be seen to be potentially damaging. Dominick wasn't going to be abusing such trust.

"Maybe he was just trying to rile you up." Erika suggested. "Preminger isn't the most trustworthy of fellows."

"But he seemed so...sincere." Anneliese frowned. "And he had seemed genuinely sad at my father's death."

"What exactly did he say?" Erika asked, trying to get a clearer picture.

"I told him I deserved to know." Anneliese began slowly. "Then he said that I 'was my father's daughter in everything but blood'."

"Well, blood could refer to royal families." Julian suggested. "Traditions, maybe?"

"Or he could mean it in a more literal sense." Dominick chimed in. "Maybe because of your mother's blood?"

"But that doesn't make any sense." Anneliese sighed.

"...maybe Dominick has a point." Erika said slowly, as if she was reluctant to share.

"What do you mean, Erika?" Anneliese asked.

Erika looked down. "I was talking to Bertie and Madame Carp just now, and the topic came up."

Dominick frowned, curious. He knew that his wife had continued working late into the night with the other two women while he had went back to his room to try and figure out how to break the news of his recent de-aging to his kingdom. Without them trying to wage war on Anneliese's kingdom, of course.

"And Madame Carp mentioned something."

* * *

 _"The King?" Bertie asked, surprised. "I thought that no one spoke of him, especially around the Royal Family."_

 _"Me too." Erika sighed, shrugging. "But as it turns out, Anneliese doesn't even know what happened. It turns out only the Queen, and maybe Preminger, are fully aware of what happened. Julian didn't even know."_

 _Madame Carp snorted quietly, but continued her work and didn't look up._

 _"Poor girl, not knowing what happened to her father." Bertie sympathised. "That is one of the worst feelings in the world."_

 _"Agreed." Erika nodded. Her parents had died shortly before she went under Madame Carp's wing, but she had known and loved them, and knew that they loved her. Anneliese might have a wonderful mother who was a little absent-minded, but every girl needed her father._

 _"I remember the day the news of his death spread through the kingdom." Bertie mused. "The Queen and Princess Anneliese had been hidden away on a vacation somewhere to try and get away from the rumours floating around about the king."_

 _Madame Carp rolled her eyes. "Running away, more like."_

 _Erika glared at her. "There is no need to be rude about it."_

 _"If you're going to talk about the king, you might as well be truthful." Carp said, pausing to pull out a messed up stitch before continuing on._

 _"What are you talking about?" Erika frowned. "Did you know anything about the king?"_

 _"Do I ever." Carp cackled. "Turns out that the pubs are a good place to spread slander and gossip."_

 _"What kind of gossip?" Erika asked, curious despite herself._

 _"Oh, you know." Carp rolled her shoulders back. "The usual. Complaints about the king, complaints about the queen, complaints about the royal line."_

 _Erika and Bertie exchanged a confused look._

 _"The royal line?" Erika asked._

 _"Oh, yes." Carp grinned predatorily. "Turns out that the line isn't as pure as they made it out to be."_

 _"What does that mean?" Erika asked, tired of the riddles._

 _Carp shrugged. "That was what I was told. I don't know any more than you do."_

 _"I highly doubt it," Erika muttered mutinously, but picked up the dress she was still making for herself._

* * *

"That the line isn't as pure?" Anneliese frowned, puzzled. "Does she mean something from my ancestors?"

"Then why would the king be involved?" Julian frowned.

"Maybe because he wasn't royal born?" Anneliese suggested immediately. "Mother mentioned it before. I mean, he was only a duke, not another royal."

"That can't be it. Nothing like that would suddenly cause such a riot if it was common knowledge." Dominick pointed out. He glanced at Erika. "Was it?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe he had lied about his heritage?" Dominick suggested. "I mean, it isn't exactly uncommon."

"I'll go look at the seals, but I remember that the king's line was pure." Julian stated.

Anneliese sighed.

"Why don't you go to your mother?" Erika asked. "You have more knowledge of it now, and you can always bring up Preminger if you wanted to."

"But I don't want to upset her. Mother and I are all we've had of family before I met you." Anneliese said quietly.

"Families don't keep secrets from one another." Erika said firmly.

"Maybe." Anneliese shrugged, but she didn't say anything more.

Recognising that the princess was not going to say any more, Julian turned back to the desk. "We've examined the samples, but there are no confirmed results. All of them seem normal, from what we have seen." He frowned. "But it is true that we don't have samples from before this time."

"We can't exactly get any." Dominick sighed.

Erika tilted her head. "They're living and breathing though, aren't they? It would make sense they would change over time, so maybe getting samples wouldn't have changed anything."

"Living and breathing." Anneliese whispered.

"What?" The trio turned to her.

"Living and breathing." Anneliese repeated. "What if the samples aren't something that we can touch? Something like…"

"Air." Julian finished, eyes wide. He looked down. "It's a shot, but our science is not advanced enough to examine the air."

"Maybe I can help with that." Dominick offered. "Our kingdom should have equipment to spare."

"Speaking of your kingdom," Annelise piped up as she and Julian nodded in thanks, "have you told them of what is happening yet?"

Dominick sighed and shook his head, rubbing at his forehead. "I've thought maybe I could bring Bismark in, to try and get his opinion. He's been working as an ambassador for longer than I have, after all."

"Good idea." Julian praised. "Do you know when he's coming?"

Dominick sighed again. "I've sent a letter to him, but I've been told that it is a good two days journey by mail and another three days for travel."

"See if we can get the fastest horses to his house." Anneliese suggested. She looked down from where she was sitting on the chair, her legs barely brushing against the floor. "We need to find the solution quickly."

* * *

Anneliese was still rattled when dinner time rolled around, and so declined her mother's invitation. Dominick and Erika volunteered to entertain the queen while providing an excuse for Julian and Anneliese, which the young princess was thankful for.

"Are you alright?" Julian asked. He seemed to be asking this question a lot lately, but it was the only one he could think of.

Anneliese nodded slowly. "Everything is becoming harder to process. A lot of the science we've been through, many of the books I've been reading recently…" she looked up and chuckled weakly. "I feel as though I'm going to throw a tantrum if no one tells me anything more about my father."

Julian shoots her a sweet smile. "We'll find out about your father. I'll go check the seals now."

Anneliese nodded and watched Julian walk away.

* * *

Bertie rubbed the sweat off her forehead. Even with three people working, they had only managed to make one set of clothes for everyone. The queen's was particularly intricate, to fit her status, and so took the longest time.

She picked up the sleeve she was working on, frowning as Carp lifted the other sleeve, plopping herself down on the other side of the table where the dress was spread out. Looking up, the grey-headed woman scowled. "What? You looked like you were struggling."

Hiding a bemused smile, Bertie nodded and continued working.

Maybe Carp wasn't as bad as she tried to make everyone think.

* * *

Bismark yawned as he got up the next day. A rapid rapping on his door had him sitting up in alarm, fumbling with his hat to try and hide his bedhead. He smiled as he called out an "enter".

A servant poked his head in, clutching a letter in his right fist. He walked over, handed it to Bismark. Bismark frowned, concerned as he saw the combined seal of his kingdom and the Queen Genevieve's kingdom. He thanked the servant and got up, stalking over to his desk.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reached for the letter opener and slit the envelope open. A parchment with shaky writing met his face. He tilted his head as he read the first word. He couldn't remember the last time Dominick had signed his name like that.

Ignoring that, he read the letter, a cold feeling curling in his gut.

This would not have been some joke. Quickly reaching for his bags, he tossed in some clothing and strode out the door.

He needed to reach his king as soon as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as Princess and the Pauper.

 **AN:**

 **LavernaG: Haha, I'm glad you think so :)**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Genevieve was worried. She hadn't seen sight nor sound of her daughter ever since she had confronted Preminger so long ago. She sighed at the thought.

 _Preminger_.

They had used to be such good friends, and while she had known that he had been Radius' friend first and hers second, she had not expected the massive plot that he had committed against her. She looked at the only portrait that remained of the family.

Radius was smiling, beaming at the photo, with Genevieve beside him and Anneliese sitting on his lap, beaming equally brightly. To the unobserved eye, Anneliese's smile would have resembled Radius' exactly.

To Genevieve, who knew better, there was something...different from Radius' smile and Anneliese's smile.

That was the last time Genevieve remembered Radius smiling so brightly, before he received the news that changed his life forever and resulted in his body lying on the couple's bed, eyes wide and blank from death.

Sighing, Genevieve closed her eyes and allowed several tears to leak out of her eyes.

All she could do now was protect Anneliese from the truth and hope that if her daughter ever found out, it was not from the gossipers but from her own mother.

* * *

The doctor arrived on time, checking over the young princesses again. They had shrunk even more drastically, and their husbands were waiting outside, hovering anxiously.

Young love, the doctor smiled to himself.

He checked the princesses, glad to see that there had been no severe side-effects of the so-called fountain of youth. Checking princess Anneliese over once more, he smiled at how Erika sat at the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched over as her feet swung pointlessly in the air.

"Are you alright, princess Erika?"

A sullen nod.

The doctor smiled and nodded. There was not much he could do now. He looked at the princess' hair, which seemed to have lengthened the last time he had saw her but was now drastically shorter. If memory served him right, the princess was now nearly ten. Large blue eyes blinked at him.

Nodding as he allowed the two to exit the room, he took a deep breath and cleaned his equipment once more.

He had to check the queen over next.

* * *

Seraphina meowed happily as Wolfie bounded over to her, still high from their recent marriage...if it could be called that. She was looking forward to having her first kits, especially since they would be a combination of both her and Wolfie.

"What're you thinking of, love?" Wolfie asked, nudging her.

Seraphina laughed. "Just our future kits."

Wolfie's smile widened, eyes lighting up. "I can't wait."

Seraphina's eyes softened. She had seen Wolfie play with kits a good many times since he had come to the kingdom, and Serpahina just _knew_ that he would be a great father. Seeing his eyes start to glaze, over Seraphina shook her head in amusement and coyly prowled over to him.

Her grin widened, and she pounced on him, distracting him from the subject.

"Tag, you're it!"

She went running off as Wolfie barked happily and followed after her.

* * *

Bismark arrived, panting and eyes wide, in front of the palace gates. The guards, some of whom appeared more fit than before, gestured for him to walk in before taking their place once more at the gate, weapons at the ready. Bismark wandered the familiar hall, making his way to the queen's throne room.

On his way there, however, a short brown and blue blur crashed into him, and he found himself facing a girl no more than ten years old.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed, eyes wide with horror as she brushed herself off.

Bismark chuckled. "No harm done, my dear."

The girl smiled up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ambassador Bismark." He saw no harm in telling her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Erika." The girl introduced, and Bismark did a double take.

The last time he had seen his king's wife was at the wedding and before they left the honeymoon, and she certainly hadn't looked like a ten-year-old girl then. This must be the de-aging effect that Dominick had mentioned to him.

What was happening?

A small frown worked it's way onto his lips. Was _he_ going to become like this to? De-aging like this, so rapidly that he would be a child before long?

No, he shook his head. He couldn't While he wouldn't mind losing a few pounds that and grey hairs that had come with age, he had no desire to be a child again. Being treated like a child was the worst thing to happen to him, especially back then, when people had judged his age based off his height rather than how old he actually looked.

"Yond lady, do you know where-"

Bismark didn't have a chance to finish the question before a familiar sounding voice called down into the corridor.

"Erika? Where are you?"

Bismark's eyes widened as his king stepped in front of him, no longer looking as regal as before, but still an imposing sight nonetheless. Bismark swept into a low bow. "Your highness."

Dominick's expression smoothed into one of relief when he saw him. "Bismark, my old friend."

"My king. What happened?"

Dominick sighed. "It's a long story." He peered at Erika, who was watching the two with curious eyes. "Erika, go and find Annelise, alright?"

Something in Erika's demeanour changed, and suddenly, Bismark could see signs of the woman that Erika had been when she was queen. "Of course, Dominick. Where's Anneliese?"

"I think she was with Julian in the library."

Erika nodded. She dropped into a short curtsy directed at Bismark. "It was nice meeting you, Ambassador Bismark."

The ambassador nodded, feeling out of his depth. This experience was far too surreal. "Likewise, princess Erika."

Erika giggled and then walked off, not like how she had been running before.

Bismark shot a look at Dominick who wiped a hand on his coat. "It's a long story, Bismark. Could I interest you in some tea and cake?"

"That would be lovely." Bismark said. Deep down though, he knew that he would need something stronger than just a _tea_.

* * *

"That is indeed a problem." Bismark mused, biting down into his fifth cookie. Dominick watched, amused, but did nothing to stop him. Bismark was known to eat when stressed, and stopping him usually fared no good consequence. "I can see why you called me."

"Yes." Dominick nodded. "We wanted to keep this quiet and try to resolve it quickly without my kingdom finding out about it."

"I'm on it." Bismark promised. "I'll think about it and then talk some of the finer details over with you...and Erika, and then we'll decide when to tell the people."

"That sounds like a good idea." Dominick smiled and stood up. "Let me show you to your room."

Bismark nodded, standing up and taking the plate of cookies with him.

Dominick hid a grin as he opened the door for the ambassador.

* * *

Julian wandered down the dark stairs, wrinkling his nose at the damp that filled the cellars. It was unfortunate but a precaution that all of the royal and noble seals were hidden away this far underground. No one would be crazy enough to dig this deep just for some seals.

His lantern shook slightly as he nearly tripped over a wet puddle on the stairs, but he gripped the railing and steadied himself. Nodding once, he continued walking down the stairs.

The stairs stopped abruptly, showing a dark tunnel ahead, dimly lit by some lamps. A guard was sitting at the entrance, and nodded at him. The guard turned to the gate, pulled out a ring of keys and slotted one in, turning it. The gate opened, revealing a wooden door. Walking in, the guard opened the door, revealing an admittedly brighter corridor.

Nodding in thanks, Julian walked in, bolstered by the light atmosphere. It wasn't long of his tapping footsteps before he reached another door. He knocked strongly, and the door slid open with a clang of metal.

A wrinkled head poked out, looking up at him. "Name and business?"

"Prince Julian, here to check a royal seal."

"Seal?" The face hummed.

"King Radius."

The face instantly darkened, turning suspicious. "What for?"

"I need to confirm something for the princess."

Seeing no reason to stop, the face shrugged, closed the door again. A series of metallic clangs followed, and the door opened fully. "In here."

The man led him to a series of dizzyingly tall bookshelves, and led him to one near the end of the room. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Julian, who unravelled it instantly, leaving his lamp sitting on a nearby stepladder.

Julian nodded as he scanned the page. Nothing that he didn't expect. The King had legitimately been a duke.

Nodding in thanks to the man, Julian stood up, picked up his lamp, and dropped several coins in the man's waiting hand before leaving the room.

* * *

Anneliese flipped through the book, stifling a yawn with one hand. She was nearly ten and grown-up enough to be left alone for a few hours. But she had gone through every book in the library, and now she was _bored_.

It wasn't natural for a princess to complain so much, but she was, and no one was around to see it.

Sighing, Anneliese hopped off the chair, hoping that she could find some more books to read. She looked at the high shelves and sighed, crossing her arms petulantly. Looking around to see if there was anyone nearby, she nodded in satisfaction when no one came in sight.

Hitching her skirts up, Anneliese proceeded to climb the shelves, seeing how the ladder's rungs were too far apart for her to use. She easily picked up several books, dropped them to the ground, and then leapt down.

Seeing no one still, Anneliese smiled to herself and plopped down on the seat again, opening the first book in the stack.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie: Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Dominick found Erika and Anneliese huddled together on the windowsill, the blonde princess teaching her brunette friend how to read. Erika mouthed the word, and seeing the blonde nod encouragingly, pronounced it out loud.

Smiling, the king nodded. "That was very good, Erika."

Erika flushed, looking up and then ducking her head down. Anneliese, on the other hand, beamed. "Isn't she?"

"She is." Dominick nodded. "What are you two reading?"

"The adventures of Robinson Crusoe." Anneliese said.

"That was my favourite book growing up." Dominick noted, sitting himself in a seat nearby.

"It is a good book." Anneliese nodded seriously, though her eyes shone with excitement at being treated like a grown up. "But the cannibals are scary."

"They are." Dominick nodded, remembering the horror he had felt when he had first read the book. "But without them, Robinson wouldn't have been friends with Friday, right?"

Anneliese nodded, her rather enthusiastic nod dampened when her hastily pinned up sleeve fell down. Dominick frowned at that. He needed to talk to Bertie, and quickly.

"Where's Julian?" Dominick asked, looking around.

Anneliese frowned. "He went to check on seals or something."

"I see." Dominick nodded. Anneliese clearly didn't remember their conversation from yesterday. "Will you two stay here while I go look for him?"

"Is this something to do with Bismark?" Erika asked innocently.

Dominick nodded again. "I'll be back soon."

"Before lunchtime?" Anneliese asked.

"Uh…" Dominick hesitated. "We'll have to see."

Anneliese scrutinised him, before deeming him okay and returning her attention to the book and Erika. Erika gave him a shy wave and then bent her head over the book.

Dominick exited the room, and then allowed himself to heave a little sigh of relief.

* * *

"Bismark is here." Dominick said without any preamble.

Julian nodded, still holding onto his extinguished lantern. "Well, the seal I found was authentic, so it can't have been anything to do with Radius' background."

Dominick frowned in curiosity. "But what can it be? A scandal with the king?"

Julian shook his head wearily. "Anyway, how are the girls?"

"They're going fine." Dominick smiled. "Anneliese is teaching Erika to read."

Julian's expression softened into a smile. "That's good. That they're together." There was gentle and fond look in his eye, and it left Dominick wondering just how long Anneliese and Julian had been so close.

"It is." Dominick agreed. "By the way, would you like to go see Bertie with me? I think the girls need more alterations for their dresses."

Julian nodded. "I feel sorry for Bertie. At this rate, she might as well make a new dress everyday instead of trying to rush through three each."

Dominick laughed, tugging his rolled-up sleeves. A little long, but not so long that it needed immediate attention. He had had to do his belt a little tighter, but that was it. He looked at Julian, who seemed a little taller than him, but not by much. Dominick didn't really mind; after all, his growth spurt was starting in reverse, and he hadn't been the tallest boy growing up.

"Do you think we will find a cure?" Julian asked quietly as they rounded the corner.

"I hope so." Dominick said. "Or else things will go badly very quickly."

They walked down the corridor, and Dominick realised that it was the same one he had seen all those days ago, the one with the portrait of King Radius. Examining the painting, he noted the similarities between the queen and Anneliese. Anneliese shared Radius' smile, but that was roughly where the similarities ended.

"Do you think we should tell Anneliese about Radius?" Dominick asked.

Julian sighed and shook his head. "This might be mean, but we should hold it off as long as we can. Anneliese was traumatised after Radius' death."

Dominick nodded slowly. "I can sympathise."

"You can?" Julian asked.

Dominick nodded again, keeping his gaze to the floor. "My father died when I was a child in a carriage accident. My mother died days later from injuries sustained in the same crash."

"My apologies." Julian said quietly.

"What about your family?" Dominick asked, interested.

Julian shook his head. "I am an orphan. I don't remember my parents. I have been living in the orphanage all my life." A small smile grew on his face. "The matron was kindly, and she managed to get me a job as a tutor. After that, I slowly worked my way to becoming Anneliese's tutor."

Dominick smiled. "It sounds like fate."

"I think so." Julian smiled shyly, glancing at the floor.

They stopped outside of the closed door, and knock together. Sound of footsteps from the room, and then Bertie opens the door.

"Your majesties!" She drops into a quick curtsy. "How can I help you?"

"No need for that, Bertie." Julian smiled. "We just needed another alteration."

"Already?" Bertie asked, alarmed. She glanced back at the dress she had been working on in dismay. "Oh dear. This was quick."

"Yes, we know." Julian said. "We advise that you stop making new dresses until they either slow down aging or stop at a certain age."

"I can certainly agree." Bertie said, sounding flustered. She glanced at the princes. "Do you need any alterations?"

"We should be alright for now." Dominick said, receiving an affirmative nod from Julian. "The princesses take priority now."

"Understood." Bertie nodded. "Send them over, and I'll start the fitting."

* * *

When the two princesses entered the room, Anneliese had a deeply pensive look face on, while Erika looked around in awe at the numerous rolls of fabric. She walked over to the fabric, looking at it with wide eyes.

"You can touch it." Bertie encouraged.

Reaching out, Erika beamed as she felt the smoothness of the silk. "It's so pretty."

Bertie smiled. "It is, isn't it." She beckoned to them. "Alright now, let's see how much we have to alter those dresses."

Anneliese approached her first, almost without thinking. Helping the girl onto a stand, Bertie started measuring the girl, tutting at the hastily tied up alterations. She pulled up some pins, and startled adjusting the girl's sleeves.

"What?" She suddenly heard Madame Carp snap.

Frowning, Bertie turned, and her eyes widened upon seeing Erika flinch away from Carp.

"Madame Carp!" Bertie scolded.

"What?" Carp demanded. "She was staring."

"That's no reason to be mean." Anneliese muttered under her breath.

"Just because you're royalty doesn't mean I'm going to cut you some slack." Madame Carp glared at her. "What, you think the world revolves around you, princess?"

"Don't be mean!" Erika cried out desperately, seeing Anneliese turn and lift her head proudly, back facing Carp.

"Why ever not?" Carp rolled her eyes, setting her sewing down. Since the queen hadn't come up with any alterations, it was assumed that the queen would still be the same size. While Bertie worked with the younger girls, Carp would continue with the dress that was nearly completed.

"'Cause people won't like you then."

Carp snorted. "Who said that I want people to like me?"

Erika's disapproving eyes fixed on the woman, having gotten over her brief bout of fear. "Everyone wants to be liked. Everyone wants to have friends." She looked down and fiddled with the cloth hanging over the edge of the able. "And if you don't change that attitude, no one will want to be friends with you."

Carp froze, her eyes wide and fixed on the young lady, as if she had seen a ghost.

Bertie frowned, Anneliese even turning around to see why Carp was suddenly silent. Erika shifted uncomfortably.

"Carp?" Bertie called out quietly.

Without a word, Carp got up and left the room.

* * *

Bertie followed the stout woman out into the gardens, to find the woman pacing back and forth, an agitated look on her face. Seeing the tilt of acknowledgement, Bertie sat down on a bench nearby, watching as the woman cursed under her breath.

"She's just a girl." Bertie decided to start.

"I know." Carp snapped back. She rubbed a hand over her face. "And she's right."

"What?" Bertie blinked.

Carp sat herself down next to Bertie. Opened her mouth, closed it, and then finally opened it again. "My former lover."

Bertie stopped, turning to her incredulously. Carp, noticing the look, glared at her. "What? You think I'm so ugly that I wouldn't have a lover?"

"What? No." Bertie tried to deny over the flush of her neck. "Just...I thought you wouldn't have let him go."

"Well," Carp rolled her eyes. "You're wrong."

"What happened?" Bertie prompted softly.

"He didn't like my attitude and left. Just like that." Carp said. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and then glared to the sky again. "Said almost exactly what that girl said."

" _If you don't change that attitude of yours, Beatrice, then no one will ever be your friend."_

Bertie's eyes softened, and she grimaced at what she was about to do. She placed a gentle hand over Carp's, atching as Carp tried to tear her hand away. Waiting until Carp relaxed and looked up at her, Bertie kept her voice quiet. "Then let us teach you."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter!**

 **LavernaG: Thanks...I hope so too ;)**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"What's wrong, Anneliese?" Erika asked her friend. Anneliese was still standing on the stand, not having moved at all. She was still staring at the door, the way that Bertie had hurried after Carp had stormed off. If anyone came in now, they would've said that Anneliese was worried about Carp and Bertie.

But Erika had been there when they had travelled down the corridor and saw the portrait of her family. She knew that Anneliese was thinking of something to do with them, but Erika didn't understand why Anneliese looked so sad at the thought of her parents.

"Nothing." Anneliese tried to play off.

If it were anyone else, they would've known to stop asking. But Erika was a village girl who loved her friends, and so she persisted. "It's not nothing."

Anneliese sighed, fiddling with the edge of her gown. She exmained the shadow she made with the sun from the window behind her, then glanced up at Erika. "It's...it's my father."

"What about him?" Erika asked carefully.

"Well…" Anneliese sighed again. "My father…"

She didn't get very far, when there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing the youthful face of Queen Genevieve, her hair swinging behind her. "Hello."

"Mother!" Anneliese beamed at her mother, running over to hug her tightly.

"Hello, Anneliese dear." The Queen returned the hug then let go. "Do you know where Bertie and Madame Carp are?"

She shook her head.

"Oh well." The Queen sighed. "I was hoping that she could help me."

"Mother? You aren't wearing your spectacles." Anneliese pointed out, eyes wide with wonder.

The Queen smiled. "I'm not?" She laughed. "I don't need them anymore." She explained. Anneliese smiled and nodded, though it was clear she didn't understand. "Don't slouch, Anneliese," Genevieve gently reprimanded.

Anneliese immediately straightened up. Erika tilted her head, looking at the woman. The Queen.

"Hello your majesty." Erika said, trying to sound grown up.

The Queen smiled at her. "Hello, Erika."

Erika beamed, feeling a warm feeling in her chest. But there was something distant about the woman. The Queen was like her mother in so many ways, motherly and warm and caring, but there was something cold about her, something restricting. This something was stopping her from showing Anneliese complete affection, like how she had pulled away from the hug early.

"Now that you two seem to be occupying yourselves, I might as well leave." The Queen said. She glanced at the two. "You two stay here, alrigh?"

Anneliese nodded obediently, and the queen closed the door.

"Anneliese?" Erika asked quietly. "What were we talking about earlier?"

Anneliese shook her head, looking at the floor as she once more took her place on the stand. "Mother doesn't like to talk about it. It makes her sad."

"But she's not here anymore." Erika reasoned.

"Don't want to." Anneliese muttered, and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Carp and Bertie were making their way back to the room, moving around guards and the like. They briefly passed by Dominick and Julian, who gave a double take at the sight of Carp free, but did nothing, just continuing their walk.

They entered the room to find it in sullen silence, Anneliese standing on the stand while Erika sat nearby, watching her friend in concern. As the two entered, Anneliese plastered on a polite smile. "My mother was looking for you."

"Was she?" Bertie asked, flustered. "I'd better go find her." She hesitated, glancing at Carp, then nodded to herself. "Take care of them."

Carp grumbled, crossing her arms but nodding nonetheless. When the door closed, Anneliese and Erika stared at her.

Carp snatched up the pin-cushion and walked over to the princess. "Arms up," she ordered, and got to work. While she felt Erika's gaze on her, she kept her mouth shut.

"It's not that hard to be nice, you know." Erika said as Madame Carp started to adjust her dress.

"What?" Carp grunted, looking up in irritation.

"It's not that hard to be nice." Erika repeated. "You act mean, but you don't have to be."

"It's what's expected of me."

Erika shrugged. "No one should care but you."

Madame Carp rolled her eyes, but listened to the girl anyway. "And you're an expert in being nice?"

"Yep!" Erika smiled. "That's why the baker is so nice to me!"

"Not just the baker." Carp muttered under her breath, but cleared her throat when Erika glanced at her in confusion. "Never mind. Go on."

"You just need to be polite." Erika said.

"Really?" Carp asked sarcastically. "Never would have thought."

"People think that you have to be mean to get things, but you can also be nice. If people like you, they'll give you things."

"Or they'll walk all over you." Carp replied.

"Then that person is bad and you shouldn't be around them." Erika reasoned. Childish reasoning, but reasoning nonetheless.

"Really?" Carp sighed, exasperated. "So be polite."

"Yes." Erika nodded, as if imparting some life-changing knowledge. "Be polite. Say please, thank you, yes, please or no, thank you. Say hello and bye bye. Hold the door for people?"

"Hold the door?" Carp asked incredulously. "What do you think I am? A footman?"

"A what?" Erika asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A man who holds doors." Anneliese translated easily.

"Oh." Erika said. She laughed. "No, silly. You're a woman."

"Oh my God." Carp rubbed a hand over her face. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Erika asked, looking confused once more.

"Never mind." Carp said, waving her off.

"And you should smile more." Erika informed the woman. "You have a nice smile, and I think you'll look pretty if you smiled."

Carp stopped at that, looking up at the girl. "You think I'm...pretty?"

Erika shrugged. "Yes. Everyone's pretty, especially when they smile, right Anneliese?"

The princess gave her a radiant smile in response, and Erika giggled.

"See?"

Carp sighed. "I haven't smiled in a long time."

Erika leapt into Carp's field of vision. "Then let's practice!"

This being nice thing wasn't working out for her. "Dear lord help me."

* * *

"I don't look like father." Anneliese said, out of the blue, when Julian was tucking her into bed. She blinked sleepy eyes at him.

Julian froze entirely, forcing a smile on his face. "What?"

"I don't look anything like father." Anneliese observed. "I saw the painting in the hall."

Dammit. Julian should've had that removed when he had the chance. He had even been talking to Dominick about it. But he had been so caught up with arranging all the details with Bismark that he had completely forgotten.

"And?"

"I don't know." Anneliese shrugged. "I love father. I'm sad that I don't look like him." She yawned. She didn't look very upset, but Julian was used to supposedly emotionless monologues by now.

From young, Anneliese rarely showed negative emotion. If she smiled, it was blinding. If she was sad, her face would go blank until she had a solution or something else to distract her. Julian had no idea how to distract her, but thankfully, it seemed that sleep was starting to catch up on the girl.

"Well, you still have a ways to grow." Julian said, keeping to the bright side. "And when you get older, you'll probably look like him."

Anneliese nodded sleepily. "Yes. I don't want to look like mother."

"Why not?" Julian asked in surprise.

"She doesn't smile so much." Anneliese said. "Father smiled a lot. He's a happy person."

"That he was." Julian smiled. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up, blowing out the light. "Good night, Anneliese."

"Good night, Julian."

* * *

"Dominick?"

"Yes, Erika?" Dominick asked, pulling out some spare blankets from the wardrobe in the corner. He and Julian would be sleeping in one of the spare guest rooms, not too far from Erika and Anneliese in case something happened at night. It was improper for them to still sleep in the same beds, since the girls were now ten.

"Did you know Anneliese's daddy?"

Dominick blinked at the unexpected question, unsure how to react. After all, Julian did say to leave it off as long as possible. "Um...not really."

"Oh." Erika sounded disappointed.

"Why?" Dominick asked gently.

"Well, we saw a painting of Anneliese's family, but she seemed really sad when we talked about her daddy." Erika explained quietly. "And she didn't want to talk about it. But talking fixes everything. So if she doesn't talk, I can't fix it."

Dominick walked over to the little girl, placing a hand over her tiny tanned one. "Erika, sometimes, time is the best thing to give a person. Anneliese will speak of it when she wants to, but you need to give her time."

"But she's hurting." Large blue eyes looked at him, imploring.

Dominick sighed. "I know. But it might hurt her more if she speaks of it. We'll just have to wait, until it no longer hurts for her to tell us."

Erika nodded sadly. "I hope that she feels better soon."

"We all do, Erika, we all do."

* * *

That night, the two men walked into the guest room, both silent as they unknowingly pondered over the same topic that the other was thinking of. They didn't say a word to each other though, even as they climbed into the single beds at each corner of the room.

The only thing they did exchange was a quiet "good night".


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: To L** **avernaG - Yes...I always loved the relationship between the couples...especially between Julian and Anneliese :)**

* * *

Chapter 15:

When Erika woke up the next morning, the sun was barely up in the sky. Even so, she pushed off her blankets and jumped off the bed, landing neatly on all fours. She rushed out of the room, remembering where Anneliese's room was, and knocked quickly.

While there was no answer, there was the rustling of sheets, and Erika took that as a sign that Anneliese was awake, or, waking, at the very least. She pushed open the door and ran inside, taking a flying leap onto the bed where her friend was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning!"

Anneliese yawned, shooting her a tired smile. "Good morning."

Erika felt slightly bad that Anneliese was so tired, but she wanted to talk to her friend first. Clarify what she had talked about with Dominick. "Anneliese, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday."

Anneliese blinked, wide awake now and confused.

Undeterred, Erika continued. "I'm sorry that I asked you about your daddy. Dominick says that I have to wait until it no longer hurts to not talk about him, and I don't know if that will happen soon, because I still miss _my_ daddy, but I'll be here if you want to talk, no matter what time it is."

Anneliese blinked again, a small, slow but sad, smile forming on her face. She grasped her friend's hands. "I know, Erika. Thank you."

Erika beamed at her, then lay down next to Anneliese. "So what do you want to do today?"

"How about getting ready and then having some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me!" Erika stopped. "Do we have to go and get the eggs ourselves?"

* * *

When Dominick woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was go to a mirror located over a dresser to check his reflection. He nearly groaned as he caught sight of himself. While he had only de-aged about two years, it was still a shocking sight to witness. He looked at the clothes on the floor and sighed.

"Bertie is going to have a ball."

"Agreed." Julian said, stretching. He had had to fold the sleeves of his shirt up, tucking both that and the vest he was wearing into his trousers, which he had tightened using the belt available.

Dominick shot him a grin as he grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair, attempting to tame it. He would take a shower later on in the day, he decided. He shrugged on his too big clothes and grimaced at his shoes.

"Here." Julian handed him two pieces of cloth, crumbling them into a ball and slipping one into Dominick's right shoe. Dominick blinked, surprised by Julian's ingenuity, before he followed his friend's example. He slipped his feet inside. They fit just right.

"We need to go to a cobbler soon." Dominick muttered.

"Agreed." Julian said again. He straightened. "Let's go see if the girls are up."

* * *

As it turned out, the girls were very much awake and enjoying the attention that Maria, one of the maids, was giving them as she gently braided Anneliese's golden locks. Erika saw on the bed, chewing a piece of bread as she made muffled noises of approval.

Anneliese beamed as she caught sight of the boys, making a concentrated effort not to leap up and run towards them. "Julian!"

Erika's eyes lit up and she nearly fell off the bed in her excitement. "Dominick!"

Dominick smiled and walked over to Erika, helping her back up again onto a more secure position. He looked at her stockinged feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"They didn't fit." Erika shrugged. "Anneliese's don't too."

"I have called the cobbler." Maria informed them. "He will be coming later today."

"That's good." Julian sighed in relief, watching as Maria finished the braid with a bow. He smiled at the maid, who was now only a few years older than them. "Thank you, Maria."

"It was not a problem." Maria smiled warmly. She gathered the now empty breakfast tray, twirling her way out of the room as she expertly used her hip to push the door open. "Should I bring breakfast in here?"

"Yes, please." Julian nodded.

Maria shot them a last smile and then disappeared through the door. Julian scrutinised at the girls and barely withheld a wince. The nightgowns that they were wearing hid their figures, but the too-long sleeves and the calves-length dress was a sign that either the dresses had grown or the girls had shrunk.

At least they hadn't shrunk too much since the last time.

Julian shot them a weary smile when they looked up at him questioningly, but one look at Dominick showed that the young King shared his thoughts.

"When we're finished with the cobbler," Dominick spoke up, "we need to go see Bismark."

"Will we go too?" Erika piped up, thinking of the funny man she had met yesterday.

Dominick swallowed. "Well, maybe not. I think you'll get easily bored."

"Then what are we going to do?" Anneliese asked innocently.

Dominick looked at Julian, who swooped in with an answer. "Well, we'll drop you off at Bertie's after the cobbler's so that she can re-adjust your dresses. Afterwards, you'll have lunch together and then...we might drop you off with the Queen."

"Where's mother now?" Anneliese asked, eyes lighting up at the thought of her mother.

"She's busy now." Julian said after exchanging another glance with Dominick. The truth was that they had no idea what the queen was doing. She had locked herself away in her room, and had stopped dining with them ever since Anneliese had refused to have dinner with her.

"Oh." Anneliese said, her head dropping.

"Don't worry," Julian was quick to console, "I'm sure that she'll be very happy to talk with you."

"Really?" Anneliese brightened up.

As if sensing the mood, Erika piped up. "Yes, she's your mother, after all. She'll be very happy to see us."

Julian nodded, but at that moment, there was a knock on the door. He slid off the bed, opening the door. Maria was standing at the doorway with a breakfast tray laden down with food. "Thank you, Maria."

Maria handed the tray over to him and then bobbed into a short curtsy. She gave a small wave to the princesses before glancing back at the prince. "I'll tell you when the cobbler arrives."

"That would be appreciated. Thank you again."

Maria smiled and then turned and left.

Julian set the tray down on the table, loading up a plate and then offering it to Dominick, who took it willingly. "Thank you."

Nodding, the prince took a couple of bites himself.

Today would be a busy day, for sure.

* * *

"Your highnesses!" Bertie said, a smile spreading her face as she caught sight of Julian and Dominick. However, her smile faltered when she saw how much both princesses had shrunk. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Erika asked, oblivious.

"Nothing, nothing." Bertie hastily corrected herself. "Come on in." She glanced at the boys. "I can alter these for you and have it done in an hour."

"That would be great." Dominick tilted his head at her. "We have a meeting with Ambassador Bismark in an hour and a half, so we hope that we can leave the girls with you, at least until you finish adjusting their clothes."

"Of course." Bertie smiled graciously. She gestured to a stand. "Over here."

Julian gestured for Dominick to go first. Dominick smiled, nodded in thanks at the man, and then stepped on the podium, lifting his arms as instructed and waiting patiently as Bertie pulled his sleeves up and pinned them, then proceeded to do the same with his trousers. As soon as she had finished, Madame Carp walked by and tossed him a new set of clothes.

"Whoa!" Dominick barely caught them and stumbled, narrowly avoiding falling off the podium.

"Beatrice!" Bertie scolded.

Carp grunted in apology, and seeing that that was the best he was going to get, Dominick took the clothes and went behind a prepared screen to change into the clothes given to him, while Julian took his place atop the stand.

Dominick came out and handed the clothes to Carp, who took them without a word, but with a little less force than he was used to, and then proceeded to start sewing them up.

Julian disappeared behind the screen, and Bertie took Dominick's trousers and began shortening their length.

During the whole fitting, Erika and Anneliese watched from the sides. Erika's eyes were wide as she watched the fitting, clearly curious, while Anneliese - jaded from many fittings such as this - merely nodded or shook her head at Erika's curious questions.

Dominick took a seat beside Erika and redirected her attention, allowing Anneliese to heave a sigh of relief as she was now freed from her friend's admirable but overwhelming enthusiasm. Dominick grinned, but patiently answered Erika's question, a veteran to these sorts of fitting as well. His mind was occupied with thoughts on how Bismark planned to cover this story while they found the answer, but he kept a fair amount of attention on Erika.

Julian stepped out from behind the screen, silently handing his clothes over to Bertie with a grateful smile. Bertie patted his arm and then continued to work on Dominick's trousers, leaving Julian's neatly folded in the corner, ready to adjust when she was done with her currently article of clothing.

Sitting next to Anneliese, Julian saw the look on the princess' face and decided to test her on what she knew. This way, he could get a feel at around what age her mentality was. Starting with science, her favourite subject, Julian smiled as Anneliese's face lit up with a smile, and then began answering and asking questions as her hands moved wildly, emphasising her points.

Bertie's smile gentled as she watched the two couples, while from behind her, Madame Carp kept an ear out. She wasn't exactly smiling or anything, but neither was she scowling at the clothes.

* * *

As soon as the clothes were finished and fitted, Dominick and Julian set off, promising to get a maid to bring the quartet lunch. Bertie waved goodbye as they closed the door behind them, before instructing Anneliese to get onto the stand. Anneliese did so, obediently lifting her arms as she allowed Bertie to pin and fold her dress.

When Bertie was finished, she helped Anneliese down the stand and handed her a dress similar to Anneliese's nightgown. Anneliese took the dress without complaint, disappearing behind the screen to change.

Erika stepped up next, no longer as excitable as compared to when she was first going through the fitting after gaining her new (or old, depending on how you looked at it) mindset as a child. She still asked questions and interacted with Bertie, telling her any preferences that the brunette might have, but she remained still for the most part.

Anneliese walked out behind the screen, allowing Erika to hop off the stand and disappear behind the screen as well. Anneliese handed the gown to Bertie, who took it and carefully laid it on the table. She started to work on one sleeve, while Madame Carp sat herself down and started on the other sleeve.

Erika strode out, carefully placing her gown next to Anneliese's. She looked at Carp for a long time, noticing that the woman, who now looked slightly younger, had her hair in a half-up, half-down hairdo. Without the severity of the bun, the dangerous crease of her brow or the exaggeration that her makeup gave her, Madame Carp looked nearly...pretty, in lack of a better word. Her features were softened as she worked on the gown.

"You should smile," Erika told her seriously. "You're already very pretty now, but no one is going to like a pretty face forever. Everyone likes a smile."

Carp looked up while Bertie hid a smile behind her hand. She sighed, then remembering what Erika had subjected her to last night, forced her mouth up in a smile.

Erika beamed at her before turning back to Anneliese and letting out a stream of excited chatter, which the princess took with grace, clearly thinking back to the science she had learnt from Julian.

No one but Bertie noticed when Carp's smile seemed to soften, becoming more genuine as she continued working on the sleeve with a newfound gentility.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: To LavernaG - I'm glad. I love children's innocence, and it's usually so much fun to write :)**

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Your Highness?" Julian asked as he knocked on the door. Dominick had agreed to go to Bismark's first, to try and clear things up, while Julian informed the queen that the princesses would be coming over soon. "It's Julian."

A pause, and then the woman called back, "come in."

Julian entered the room, noticing the portait of the Royal Family hanging behind a tapestry of the kingdom. "Queen Genevieve."

"Julian." Genevieve shot him a wane smile. "There is no need for formalities, my dear. We are related now, after all."

Julian ducked his head to hide a smile. "Thank you. Dominick and myself are going to Bismark to see how we are going to inform Dominick's kingdom of what has happened, or, to cover it up until there is no cure."

"Has there been any progress?" The Queen asked.

Julian frowned thoughtfully. "We've determined that it has nothing to do with the water or any trees, but Anneliese did mention that it could have something to do with the air. We are going to see if we can bring over some advanced scientific equipment from Dominick's kingdom to test the theory out."

"Good, good." The Queen said, smiling worriedly, though there was a hint of pride behind it. "Anneliese has always been bright despite her age."

"That she is, your Highness." Julian stopped, then spoke again. "We have called the cobbler, and he has said that he will be coming over tonight, as he has been delayed by several orders."

"That isn't a problem." The Queen said. "Do not make him feel as though he has to rush."

"Of course." Julian nodded. "Would you mind if the princesses came over here for a while after the fittings and before the cobbler arrives? Dominick believes that our discussions might take up the day, and Bertie and Madame Carp will be busy."

The Queen hesitated. "Is there no one else to take care of them?"

Julian hid a frown. "Well, there might be others, but they all have their daily chores to do, and I'm loathe to take them away as we are already understaffed. Some of the staff have had to leave due to their becoming younger and no longer capable enough to finish the myriad of chores they normally partake in."

"I see." The Queen sighed. "Yes, of course, bring them in."

"We will be here later." Julian promised.

"And bring Seraphina and Wolfie as well." The Queen said. "Anneliese has always loved cats, and I believe that Seraphina will be a calming factor."

"With all due respect, your Highness," Julian grinned, "I believe that it is Erika who we need to be careful of."

The Queen laughed. "Of course." She waved him away. "Go and meet Bismark, and then inform me of the results."

Bowing, Julian exited the room and quietly closed the doors behind him.

* * *

Bismark and Dominick were waiting with cups of tea and pastries on a silver plate. "Ah, there you are, Julian." Bismark smiled, standing up to shake Julian's hand. "I was sorry that I did not get to see you when I first arrived."

Julian shook his hand firmly. "Likewise. Thank you for coming here on such short notice."

"Anything for my King." Bismark smiled as he nodded at Dominick. They sat down. "Now, let's get back to business. I don't believe that we should reveal the news to the public, but there are a few trusted ambassadors that I believe we should send to talk to the kingdom's most trusted politicians."

"Of course." Julian nodded. "A wise idea."

Bismark nodded. "We plan on telling them about what happened here, if we do not find a cure. We are not sure if this miraculous cure will work outside of the kingdom, or if it will remain even after we leave for some time."

"And we can't risk going out and testing that theory. It'd take too long." Dominick added. "If someone sees and makes the connection, we would be in trouble."

"Agreed."

"So, we are going to explain the news to the politicians. As they are trusted retainers, hopefully, they will believe us."

"What about the science equipment?" Julian asked.

"As a gift to the Princess Anneliese, who we know is fond of science." Dominick recited. "To celebrate the strong and hopefully everlasting alliance between our kingdoms."

Julian nodded, impressed. "That would definitely be doable."

"I have the list of science equipment, which I had sent to me yesterday." Bismark produced a scroll. He unravelled it. "I do not admit to understanding a lot of it, but I hope that you will have a clearer picture of this than we, Julian."

Julian took the offered list and scanned it, his eyes growing wider at the list. "This is impressive."

Dominick smiled in pride at his kingdom's scientists. "Thank you."

Taking out a quill, Julian began scribbling down numbers.

* * *

"Mother!" Anneliese launched herself at her mother, hugging her tightly. The Queen returned it, patting her on the back.

"Hello, Anneliese. How was your sleep?"

"Good." Anneliese said. "And yours?"

"Fairly well, considering the circumstances." The Queen said. She nodded at Erika, who dropped into a clumsy but endearing curtsy. "Hello, Erika. And how are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you." Erika said. "And you?" She asked, sounding almost hesitant. It was clear that she was mimicking Anneliese, but the Queen smiled nonetheless.

"Not too badly, thank you for asking."

Anneliese smiled at Erika, who beamed back. The Queen looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A servant walked in, carrying Seraphina and Wolfie. He let them down on the floor. "There we go." He bowed to the Queen and backed away, closing the door.

"Seraphina!" Anneliese gasped in delight as Erika shrieked in joy.

"Wolfie!"

Seraphina took well-practised steps that were a bit unsteady as she tried to stop herself from throwing herself to her owner, while Wolfie showed none of that restraint. Wolfie leapt up at Erika, knocking her down as he licked her face.

Erika giggled, nuzzling her nose against Wolfie's. "It's good to see you too, Wolfie."

Wolfie barked.

"What a unique cat." The Queen mused. "Where did you find him?"

Erika straightened, almost as if just realising that the Queen was still with them. "On the streets, your majesty. I found him lost, cold and scared. I couldn't leave him there."

"No one could." The Queen said kindly. "May I?"

Erika scooped Wolfie up, and offered him to the Queen. The Queen rubbed a hand behind Wolfie's ear, while the cat barked in pleasure. "Good cat."

Meanwhile, Seraphina was nuzzling Anneliese's neck as the young princess giggled, stroking the silky soft fur of her cat. "How have you been Seraphina?" She eyed the cat. "You've grown smaller, haven't you?"

The cat meowed in response.

When the Queen turned to walk to her desk, Wolfie jumped out of her arms and wandered around the room under Erika's watchful eye. He playfully batted with the silk blanket resting on the bed, then padded over to a curtain, where he tugged on a tassel. The curtain slipped slightly, revealing a portrait behind it.

The Queen turned in alarm as Anneliese let out a quiet gasp.

The face revealed was Radius' beaming face, a different one from the portrait hung in the corridor, but still Radius nonetheless. The same smile as Anneliese's to those who didn't observe, but was in actuality different from Anneliese's actual smile.

"Why is father's portrait behind a curtain?" Anneliese asked.

The Queen turned, a nearly apologetic look on her face. "It hurts to see him, Anneliese. To see him when I know he is no longer with us."

Anneliese's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." She said. "Why are you lying?"

"I am not." The Queen said softly. "I wasn't lying."

"It does hurt." Anneliese admitted. "But the reason why is wrong."

"Anneliese?" Erika whispered.

"Why?" Anneliese asked, eyes teary.

"Because it hurts." The Queen answered, and that was all. She turned back to her desk, ignoring Anneliese's pleas to tell her what is going on. After a good five minutes, Anneliese finally quietened, burying her face and tears in Seraphina's fur.

Erika walked over to her, wrapping an arm around Anneliese, whispering comforting nothings into her friend's ears. She had promised to be there for Anneliese when the princesses needed her, and she wasn't about to break her promise now. With this reaction to such a small matter, Erika correctly deduced that Anneliese had been hiding this for some time now, and this was a trigger for letting it all out.

Seraphina let out a soft meow, pawing at Anneliese's face gently. Wolfie jumped onto the bench they were sitting on, and wrapped his tail around Seraphina's paw, a promise to be there despite this turmoil.

Seeing this, the Queen stood up and excused herself, sending a maid to take care of the princesses while she went to the garden. A wall of moss carefully hid the King's tomb, and the Queen descended down the stairs to the Royal Tomb. Thinking of Radius' smile and kindness, of the love he had for Anneliese, of the note he had left for Anneliese but not her, the Queen fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Preminger, who was sitting in the corner, saw all this from his window. His expression turned into a snarl as he turned and angrily stomped away, turning a table over and sending the vase on it crashing to the ground.

A rough bang on his door quietened him as he collected himself, running a hand through his dark hair and sitting himself on the ground amidst the chaos. He thought back of his friend's humour, of his friend's tearful goodbye, of his friend who had loved his daughter he had requested for his best friend to be her godfather and to take care of her as long as he lived.

And to think this woman, this...hag who was the cause of his friend's pain, thought she had the right to go and mourn the king like she had actually _loved_ him. As if. Radius had deserved so much better than her.

Steeling himself, Preminger leaned his forehead against the glass, not noticing the tears starting to make it's way down his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: Thank _you_ to LavernaG for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 17:

When the cobbler arrived, Julian and Dominick went to pick the princesses up. Julian was alarmed at how sombre the mood was, and the tear marks that marred Anneliese's face despite her best attempts to hide it.

Looking around, the two were quick to notice that the Queen was nowhere in sight. Thanking and dismissing the maid who had been taking care of the princesses, Julian led Anneliese to the library while Dominick took Erika's hand and walked over to the cobbler to try and explain the other couple's absence.

The cobbler was a young looking-man, dressed in black with some slivers of green. A parrot circled around him as he carried his trunk, full of equipment, into the room that the servant had showed him. Putting his trunk down, he looked up and smiled at the two that entered the room.

Dominick returned the smile, while Erika's eyes widened at the sight of the parrot. "Dominick! It's a bird!"

The cobbler chuckled. "It's a parrot, your highness." He held out his arm, and the parrot gracefully swooped down, offering it to her. "His name is Felix."

"Oooh." Erika cooed over the bird, and looked up at Dominick, silently asking whether she could touch it.

Dominick nodded.

Erika reached out a hand and gently stroked the bird's feathers. The bird turned in her direction, clearly enjoying the attention. "He's beautiful."

"Yes, I am." The parrot squawked, and Erika let out a shriek of delight.

"He _talks_!" She glanced over at Dominick, and repeated the phrase as if he hadn't also heard the bird talking. "He _talks_! The bird _talks_!"

Dominick and the cobbler laughed at her excitement.

The cobbler shook his head. "The only problem is getting him to shut up."

"That's not very nice." The parrot noted.

The cobbler merely rolled his eyes, waving the bird off good-humouredly. "Go on, I need to work."

"Rude." The parrot said, before obediently flying off to land on a suit of armour nearby.

"What can I help you with?" The cobbler asked.

"We'll be needing four pairs of shoes. One for myself, another for my friend, who will be along either later or tomorrow, one for the princess here and another pair for the princess Anneliese, who may or may not be joining us today."

The cobbler nodded, gesturing for Erika to sit on a seat nearby. "Let's get those feet of your measured."

He worked quickly and quietly, only talking whenever Erika asked him a question. Dominick appreciated his efficiency, nodding and sitting down as instructed when the man was done with Erika. He obediently waited for the man to finish, before standing up and looking at the door. "Erika, go and see if you can find Anneliese and Julian in the library, and see if they are up to getting their feet measured today."

Erika nodded, only too happy to help. Hopping down from her seat, she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Your mother needs time, Anneliese." Julian was saying as Erika inched closer to the library doors. She stopped and listened, hearing her friend sniffling inside.

"But I want to know what happened to papa. And why she doesn't want to talk about it. I don't want her to hurt, too."

Julian nodded. "I know, and I know it hurts you too, but your mother will tell you what happened one day."

"Promise?" Anneliese asked meekly.

There was hesitation on Julian's part, before he finally acquiesced. "Promise."

Erika quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Julian called.

Erika poked her head in, and seeing Julian's welcoming smile, timidly approached the prince and the upset princess. "The cobbler's here. Dominick wants to see if you will get your feet measured today." Then, to try and cheer her friend up, Erika added brightly, "He had a parrot! That talks!"

Julian chuckled as Anneliese bore a small smile. "I think we should go see that parrot, shouldn't we, Anneliese?"

Anneliese hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Erika lit up and she reached over to tug her friend's hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Dominick looked up as Julian and Anneliese entered, led in by Erika. Erika was chatting Anneliese's ear off, but Dominick knew Erika well enough to see that she was hiding something behind her facade of cheerfulness.

He looked up at Julian, mouthing out the words _What happened?_

Julian shook his head, nodding at the princesses, clearly indicating that they would talk later, when the princesses were no longer present. Dominick nodded, accepting the answer as Anneliese took her seat, also marvelling at the sight of the parrot, who landed on her head.

The cobbler shook his head and waved the parrot away. "Don't bother the princess."

Anneliese giggled. "It's okay."

"See? The princess thinks it's okay." The parrot told the cobbler.

The cobbler shook his head again, a fond smile playing on his lips. "Just you wait, princess. He'll start taking advantage of you."

Anneliese giggled again, but said nothing.

Julian let out a faint smile at the exchange, glad that Anneliese was cheered up, at least.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Dominick wasted no time in asking. The princesses were settled down in the library, playing with Seraphina and Wolfie, who appeared overjoyed at the attention they were receiving. The cobbler had promised the shoes would be done before dusk.

While Dominick was more worried about Erika, Anneliese had become a close friend, and he didn't want her upset. Julian, too, appeared concerned about Anneliese.

"Apparently, Anneliese and the queen had gotten into an argument about the king."

Dominick sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We need to get to the bottom of this. This is doing nothing more than upsetting everyone."

"Agreed." Julian sighed as well. "However, the only one who knows what happened is the queen,"

"And she isn't willing to share any details." Dominick nodded, finishing the sentence. "Are you certain that there is no one else who knows what happened?"

Julian was quiet, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't like this, but I strongly believe that Preminger knew what was happening."

"Preminger?" Dominick was barely able to keep his disgust from showing on his face.

Julian nodded seriously. "I do not like the idea any better than you do, but Preminger was reportedly the King's closest friend and advisor when he was still alive."

"But knowing Preminger, he is going to warp the story." Dominick protested.

"We don't know what. Besides, the king loved Anneliese like no other, and Preminger is unlikely to go against his friend's wishes. This way, at least, the truth could come out."

"You make a good point." Dominick frowned. "And Preminger doesn't have much to lose."

Julian nodded. "Let's go talk to him now."

* * *

Anneliese sighed as she cuddled Seraphina close. She thought back to how upset her mother was, and her father had always told her never to go to bed without solving all of her arguments. Maybe she should go seek out her mother.

Erika evidently thought it was a bad idea, protesting almost violently. The Queen had hurt Anneliese, and she didn't want the same thing to happen again. Her own mother had never treated Erika like that, and this cold, almost distant relationship between Anneliese and her mother was a completely foreign concept to her.

But Anneliese was insistent, so it was with great reluctance that Erika followed after Anneliese, clutching Wolfie tightly. Seraphina and Wolfie appeared likewise perturbed.

Looking in room after room, they wandered through the castle, even asking various people if they knew where the queen was. Most, if not all, of the answers were negative, but they caught a lucky break when the met Maria just outside of the throne room.

She had pointed in the throne room, and had cautioned them against talking to the Queen, particularly since the queen seemed to be in a bad mood.

Anneliese had nodded at the warning, then entered the room anyway. Maria sighed, curtsied, and then left, walking off to continue completing her chores. Erika silently slipped into the room, staying close to the doors and hiding near the shadows while Anneliese marched up to her mother, who was studying a portrait of Anneliese and herself.

"Mother." She let go of Seraphina, allowing the cat to pad back, joining Erika and Wolfie.

"Anneliese." The Queen didn't turn around.

"What happened to father?"

The Queen stiffened. "I do not want to talk about it."

"He was my father, I deserve to know what happened to him."

"You're too young." The Queen said dismissively.

"I'm not! And I'm sick of people telling me I am."

"Anneliese, control yourself!" The Queen ordered. "We don't need to talk about it."

"Why not?" Anneliese asked pleadingly. "It hurts you, but it hurts me too. I just want to know why."

"And I don't want to tell you."

"If you love me, you'll tell me!"

"It's because I love you that I don't want to tell you."

Anneliese was quiet as she contemplated this refusal. Then she stood up, straightened her shoulders, and looked her mother in the eye. Before, she would never have considered this option, but Erika had been a strong influence on her, and had taught her to always speak on her mind. All her life, Anneliese had been compromising, while Erika was strong-willed and determined.

"If you do not tell me what happened to father, I will leave to join Dominick's kingdom and forfeit my right to rule."

The Queen whipped around, shocked at this sudden development. "Sorry?"

"I'll leave." Anneliese said, firmly.

The Queen looked down, contemplating. Finally she spoke, not turning around to face Anneliese as she clasped her hands behind her. "After Radius and I got married...I was happy. I thought I was happy."

Anneliese's brow furrowed.

"And then I met a man. He was so charming...lovely. Kind. Almost like Radius."

Anneliese's eyes widened as the implications started settling in.

The Queen's speech was stilted, as if forcing the story out. "And...and. Radius had an affair with someone else. His young sweetheart." The Queen spat out, almost growing angrier. "He was with her. Only one night, but still. He upped and _left_ me." She said, sounding indignant, almost as if it was Radius' fault for having an affair, even though she, too, was guilty of committing such a crime.

"But so did you." Anneliese whispered.

"Mine was under different circumstances." the Queen said, as if trying to convince herself. "And then, I had a daughter. A beautiful daughter, who shared her father's smile and features, from whom she got her blonde hair and kind nature."

"I know." Anneliese said, voice trembling. "Father."

"No." The Queen shook her head. "Not Radius."

Anneliese's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. She didn't blink, eyes focused on the Queen. Radius...Radius wasn't her father. The man who had been so kind to her, who loved her because she was his daughter, thought she was his daughter.

"Your father knew, of course." The Queen continued on in an almost conversational tone. Erika stepped forward, recognising the danger in the tone and wanting to drag Anneliese away. "But it wouldn't be right for him. I was from the Royal Family. He wasn't. He was only by marriage." The Queen looked down. "I loved him, I did. But I also loved the other man, and he was a better fit to be king. Radius cared too much."

"Better than you." Anneliese whispered tearfully, but Genevieve made no move indicating she had heard her.

"Of course, he would have to be banished, if the line was to continue. They could not risk Radius revealing anything to the people. When told he couldn't keep the kingship, he upped and...you found the body."

Anneliese's hand was clamped over her mouth, eyes wide in silent horror. Erika started trying to pull her to the door, but Anneliese didn't move, rooted to the ground. "But…" she whispered. "He...he wouldn't. You couldn't _banish_ him."

"That is the way of monarchs, Anneliese." The Queen said, turning around. There was a hint of hopelessness and distress, but it was well-hidden under well-practised formality and coldness. "He would have had to leave no matter what."

"But you shouldn't have let him." Anneliese whispered, tears starting to stream down her face at the thought of her father. Her kind, loving father, who had loved her even though he had known that she wasn't his child. "How could you?"

"I did what I had to do, Anneliese. For the good of the people."

"No," Anneliese said quietly, rage starting to overtake her. "No. For the good of _you_!" She shrieked. "You didn't love him, if you did, he wouldn't have left!"

"It was the way it was, Anneliese." The Queen snapped back, eyes flashing. "And don't you dare accuse me of being selfish. I have spent years trying to hide the scandal-"

"Father's scandal?" Anneliese demanded. "Or _yours_? Because you're scared the people will side with father if anything happened to him?" She shook her head in incredulous anger.

"Watch your tone, Anneliese. I don't care how upset you are, I am still your mother!"

"You're no mother of mine!"

"I am, and you will listen to me!"

"Anneliese, let's go." Erika pleaded quietly.

"No!" Anneliese was crying even through her anger. "I'm going to tell everyone, and everyone will know how wicked you are!"

"Anneliese!" The Queen ordered, marching towards the young princess now, anger evident in her posture.

"And no one will love you again, ever, ever, ever-"

A resounding slap echoed through the empty hall, and everyone stopped. Anneliese carefully raised a hand to her cheek, which was now red from the force of the slap. Genevieve was staring, shocked, as if she did not know why and what she had done. Erika's mouth was open, shocked at the display of violence directed at one's own child.

Anneliese's mouth trembled. "I hate you, mommy." She said, quietly, trembling, clearly.

Erika's head whipped to her, eyes wide, but Anneliese was already pulling away, running to the doors. Genevieve watched after her, stunned, but moved when she heard scuffling as Erika started to run after her. Erika only looked back for a second, and shot her such a look of deep disgust, for a child, that Genevieve looked down in shame.

"Anneliese! Anneliese, please! Slow down!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN:** **LavernaG - Hahaha, I'm glad you noticed him! And well, the issue has had a long time to fester without any of them addressing it.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Prince Julian. King Dominick. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Preminger asked silkily, eyes sharp as he watched them from his constant position from the window.

"You know what we are here to talk about." Julian said firmly.

"The King." Preminger murmured. "What makes you think I have any news for you?"

"Because you all but implied it when Anneliese and I came to visit you."

There was a long pause after this, as Preminger scowled in his reflection, clearly contemplating what to do next. Dominick remained silent, letting Julian take the lead on this one. He seemed to know what he was doing, and, besides, he had known Preminger the longest.

"And what makes you think I'll share anything with you?" Preminger finally asked.

Julian smiled, triumphantly straightening his posture. "Because you were King Radius' closest friend and advisor, and you would rather Anneliese find out the truth of what happened rather than listening to a series of convoluted gossip and rumours."

Preminger looked out, but it was clear that Julian had won this round. His shoulders slumped. "Radius loved Anneliese." He said quietly, though his glare was still directed at the reflections of both Dominick and Julian. "And he was devastated when he found out that she wasn't his biological daughter…"

* * *

"Dominick!" Erika burst into the room, not bothering to knock. All three turned to him, having been seated in various places around the room as Dominick and Julian processed what Preminger had told them. Of the scandal, of Anneliese's birth, of the Queen's role in all of this.

"Erika?" Dominick shot upwards, walking over to her briskly. "What happened?"

Erika's eyes were wet from unshed tears. "I'm sorry, I know you told me not to let her talk about it, but Anneliese wanted to do it and she went and found the Queen because she didn't want to go to bed with an argument still unresolved or something like tha-"

"Erika, calm down." Dominick said soothingly. "You're not making much sense at the moment. What do you mean Anneliese went to look for the queen?"

"She wanted to know what happened." Erika sniffed tearfully. "So we went to the Queen. With Seraphina and Wolfie."

"And what happened?" Julian asked in alarm, already knowing the story. It would not have been good for Anneliese to hear the story from the Queen's mouth, especially if the Queen was still as angry as Anneliese had formerly told him. "Is she alright?"

Erika shook her head from where she was wrapped up in Dominick's arms. She caught sight of Preminger and her eyes widened, because even if she didn't explicitly remember him, something in her mind is telling her that he was a _bad person_ , and why were Dominick and Julian in the same room with him? What were they discussing?

Dominick noticed her glance and was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, Erika. Preminger isn't here to hurt us."

"Yet." Preminger muttered mutinously, and was shot sharp glares from both princes.

"What happened?" Julian asked again.

Erika looked down. "They said a bunch of things, and the Queen told us what happened. But they started yelling and got angry. And then the Queen hit Anneliese."

This had all three men alarmed.

"She _hit_ Anneliese?" Julian asked, eyes wide.

Erika nodded, clearly in as much shock as they were. "She slapped Anneliese. On the face."

"On the face?" Julian repeated.

Erika nodded again.

Without wasting a moment, Julian leapt up and strode out the door, slamming the doors shut behind him. Erika jumped at the sound, but Dominick was quick to soothe her.

Sending one last look at Preminger, who was staring at the ground in something akin to shock, Dominick picked Erika up, and then carried her out the door, following in the wake of his friend's angry footsteps.

* * *

Anneliese wasn't in the library. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't in the gardens. It wasn't until Julian passed by that portrait of Radius, Genevieve and Anneliese - that damned portrait that had been the cause of all of this tension - that he remembered where Anneliese would go when this upset.

The Queen had never before struck out or lashed out against Anneliese. Anneliese would usually compromise with her. Standing up for herself was something that Anneliese was not known for doing, which was why she was such a good daughter.

Finding the way to Radius' old bedroom, Julian knocked quietly, to let Anneliese know he was coming in, and then walked in.

On first glance, the room appeared empty, but Julian's sharp eyes caught sight of Anneliese hiding amongst the pillows and blanket.

After the King's death, the Queen moved her bedroom to be closer to her daughter's bedroom. While the King's bedroom was abandoned, it was in no way forgotten. Only a select few were even allowed in here to dust the place every few days, on order of Princess Anneliese, who had thrown a fit when she had first seen men trying to move furniture out of the room.

"Anneliese?"

"Julian?" Anneliese peaked out, face tear-stained. She was still hiccuping with sobs.

Julian walked over to the bed, pushed himself up, and then hugged her tight. Anneliese returned the hug equally tightly, face buried in Julian's shoulder.

"What happened, Anneliese?"

"Mother got angry with me."

"I was told." Julian said quietly. "Why?"

"I wanted to know what happened to father." Anneliese looked up tearfully. "Did you know that they were going to make father leave?"

Julian nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anneliese demanded, starting to pull away, and Julian realised how it would've looked to the young princess.

"No, I mean I found out just minutes ago."

"Oh." Anneliese relaxed slightly, but kept her death-like grip on Julian. "I'm not father's daughter."

"Yes, you are." Julian said quietly. "You are. He loved and treated you like his daughter. You loved him like your father. As far as anyone is concerned, he's your father and you're his daughter."

"But it's not the same." Anneliese pouted.

"Why not?" Julian asked, like he honestly couldn't comprehend why it would be a problem that Anneliese was in no way related to Radius.

"Because it isn't." Anneliese said, nodding in what she clearly thought was a convincing argument.

Julian hid a grin. "Well, it doesn't have to be. If everyone thought one thing, doesn't that mean that it's the thing that's right?"

"But what if it isn't right?"

"Then no one would know, as everyone would keep on believing something else."

"But I don't want to lie to anyone."

"You're not lying to anyone. If anything, you've been lied _to_."

Anneliese let out a weary sigh, changing the subject abruptly as the thought led to her argument held only minutes ago. "Mother was so angry."

"She had no right to be angry. You are Radius' daughter, you deserve to know the truth."

"But maybe she would've told me when I grew up."

"Or she could've never told you and you'd be left wondering for the rest of your life." Julian reasoned. He didn't like playing devil's advocate, but Anneliese was so upset, and when she was upset, she had a tendency to blame herself. He needed to convince her otherwise before she reached that conclusion.

Anneliese sighed, burying her face in Julian's shoulder. "The things she told me was awful."

"Then tell me. I've spoken to someone else who knew your father, and I can tell you the truth."

Anneliese thought about this for a few minutes, before finally nodded. "She said that there was a scandal when she met a man…"

* * *

Dominick and Erika finally found the two. After hours of searching countless doors, Maria, like a life-saver, had swooped in and informed them just where the two had disappeared off to. While Dominick had been hesitant to follow them, Erika had been adamant, feeling guilty for allowing Anneliese to go after the queen so easily.

Knocking, Erika waited until there was a "who's there?" before poking her head in. "It's me and Dominick."

Anneliese's face lit up briefly as she beckoned for her friend to join them. Julian wisely got out of the way before Erika leaped onto the bed and hugged her friend tightly. "Hi Erika."

"I'm sorry." Erika spoke in a rush. "I shouldn't have left you and shouldn't have let the queen say so much or hit you or-"

"It's okay, Erika." Anneliese whispered to her friend. "You were shocked. I was too. It's okay."

Erika's hug tightened. "How are you feeling now?"

Anneliese shrugged. "Tired."

"Do you want to get something to eat before going to bed?" Erika asked. Anneliese sleepily shook her head. "Okay." She looked up at Julian and Dominick, then out the window, where the sun was starting to set. "Can we go back now?"

"Of course." Dominick said, picking her up. Julian carried the sleepy Anneliese in his arms, smiling as she snuggled up to him. "Let's go."

"What about the cobbler?" Erika asked suddenly. "I want to see his parrot."

"He'll be coming later on." Julian said.

Dominick nodded. "We'll let Anneliese sleep, then the three of us will go and talk to the cobbler. You and Anneliese roughly have the same foot size. You can try on Anneliese's, and if there are any problems, the cobbler can come back tomorrow."

Erika nodded. She looked down.

"What's wrong, Erika?" Julian asked, keeping his voice low. Anneliese was already dozing lightly from where she had rested her head on Julian's shoulder. Her golden curls were bouncing slightly with each step Julian took, while her pink dress flowed around her. Bertie and Madame Carp had done an outstanding job, especially for a dress for a little girl. Princess, yes, but little girl nonetheless.

Erika sighed. "What if we see the Queen? What happens?"

Julian's voice hardened. "Dominick and I will talk to her, alright? Don't worry." Queen or not, Genevieve had no excuse to lash out at her daughter like that. Besides, Julian was technically her son-in-law. There wasn't much that she could do against Julian now that Julian not only had royal rank, but also had a neighbouring kingdom's king to back him up.

"But you'll tell me everything? I want to help." Erika said.

Dominick nodded. "Of course. You'll be the first person we talk to after we've talked to the Queen."

Erika nodded, and smiled, holding onto Dominick's hand as she requested to let herself be put on the ground to walk. "Can we go get something to eat after we bring Anneliese back to bed?"

Dominick smiled, nodding. "Of course." He repeated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: LavernaG - Thank you! Hopefully she won't seem that way for too long.**

* * *

Chapter 19:

When Anneliese woke up, her room was still relatively dark. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the light, though a few timid rays peeked through. Straightening, Anneliese yawned, wondering how she had come to be in her room. Then the events of the past few days came back to her, and Anneliese plopped herself back on her bed, thinking things through.

Julian was right. Just because she was not Radius' real daughter didn't mean that she wasn't Radius' daughter. She loved her father, still loved him even after he was gone, and she was his daughter, no matter what her mother said.

Her mother.

Anneliese frowned at the thought, holding a hand to her cheek. Even though the cheek no longer stang from the slep, the emotional impact was still felt. She couldn't believe that her mother would raise a hand against her. Her mother had always been distant, but still kind. It was sad that the thought of her father, the best person she had ever known, would make her mother do this.

Her movement causes someone else on the bed to stir, and Anneliese jumps as bright blue eyes, mirror image of hers, peer up at her in concern. "Good morning."

Anneliese manages a small smile. "Good morning Erika."

"How are you feeling?" Her friend wastes no time, leaning forward and placing one hand on her forehead as if Anneliese was sick.

Anneliese's smile grows slightly at her friend's concern, but it fades at the thought of seeing her mother. Strange. She had always been reluctant to spend time with her mother due to their conflicting interests and hobbies...and her father. Always her father.

Well.

Not actually her father, but still her father. Julian had been right. Just because Radius hadn't been her biological father did not mean that Radius wasn't her father. She loved Radius and Radius had loved her.

But...what had happened to him though? Hadn't he been here only a few months ago? Had he left on a trip?

Radius had always loathed to leave his 'girls' behind, as he often teased them, always pressing a kiss to Genevieve's hair and brushing Anneliese's cheek with his free hand when he told them this. In truth, Anneliese felt like it was because Radius was the only common thing that she and Genevieve shared. Without Radius, they were left with a large hole that they had to cross.

"-liese? Anneliese?" Erika was calling worriedly.

Anneliese blinked, not having realised that she had blanked out. "Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erika asked.

Anneliese nodded, reaching over the side table to get the rubber band she knew would always be there. She frowned when she didn't find one, and opened the drawer, rummaging through several books before she spotted the golden band. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and then turned to Erika. "Should we get the boys?"

Erika nodded eagerly. "Let's go and wake them up."

There was a knock on the door. Anneliese giggled. "No need, it seems." She raised her voice. "Come in."

Julian and Dominick walked in, the latter's face lighting up when he saw Erika.

Anneliese laughed when Julian pushed himself onto the bed with no little difficulty. Pretty soon, he would be shorter than she once again, back before he had started to tutor her.

"What is it?" Julian asked with a shy smile.

Anneliese's grin widened. "Soon, I'll be taller than you again."

Julian chuckled quietly. "Is that really something that you'll be looking forward too?"

Anneliese nodded.

"Breakfast!" Erika's shout interrupted their conversation, and Anneliese glanced over to see Erika and Dominick sprawled on the ground. Erika had evidently tried to jump from the bed, and in Dominick's rush to get to her, he had missed and had at least managed to cushion Erika's fall.

Erika didn't seem to be concerned, rubbing her back and then getting up and helping Dominick up. Dominick smiled at her, then frowned. "No more jumping out of beds."

Erika sighed despondently, but nodded. "Breakfast." She repeated.

"Let's go get it. I'm sure the dining hall is ready now." Julian said.

Dining hall. That meant meeting her mother, and it wasn't something Anneliese was prepared for. She shook her head vehemently, pulling out of Julian's grip. "Let's have it here."

Julian shot her a worried look. "Why not?"

Anneliese tried for a casual shrug. "Just feel like it."

There were other concerned glances, but Julian nodded and took control of the situation. "Alright then. I'll get a maid to bring breakfast in and tell the Queen that we won't be joining her."

Anneliese nodded. Erika's hesitant arms wrapped around her, and Anneliese's own arms tightened around her in response. Erika left her head resting on Anneliese's shoulder. "We're here for you."

The blonde princess nodded, not trusting that she wouldn't choke on how grateful she felt to have such friends.

* * *

Queen Genevieve looked down at her hands, the events of the previous day going over and over in her head. She had not intended for Radius' story to come out so soon, especially when her daughter was still so young and still trying to process everything. But her daughter was resilient and persistent, if anything, something she had gotten that from Radius.

Genevieve sighed and walked over to where a tapestry covered a portrait of her, Radius and her daughter. It was a more intimate picture of the three than the one that existed outside and around the castle. This painting was cleaned only by her - a travesty considering she was a Queen - but she trusted no one else with the precious painting.

Radius and Anneliese had seemed especially close in the picture. Even though Genevieve was the one sitting, Radius had carried Anneliese on his hip, with the blonde princess leaning her head on her father's shoulder, beaming contentedly. Genevieve herself was carrying Seraphina, who had been nothing more than a small ball of fuzz back then.

As Genevieve looked at the painting, her thoughts wandered. Anneliese had wanted to find the truth out about Radius, but never before had she gone at such an aggressiveness to find the truth.

Why was that?

Had someone said something to her?

Genevieve frowned. She knew none of the servants dared breathe a word to Anneliese, especially considering that they knew nothing about the true matter. Julian...he _could_ , but _would_ he? Dominick and Erika knew little, but it was clear that they had been the ones to set Anneliese's mind to the task.

But...Anneliese had been so confident. What was the reason?

Her mind clicked on the prisoner in the castle, one of the only ones to know what had happened.

 _Preminger_.

* * *

The argument had been broadcast around the castle, by the gossiping servants, by any eavesdropper, each person blowing it up bigger and bigger until it had become a full-blown story on how the queen had physically attacked Anneliese.

Preminger knew it was ridiculous. The Queen wouldn't dare get her hands dirty by attacking her daughter. Still, the truth of the matter was that Anneliese now knew what happened (supposedly). And if that was true, it was right to expect a visit from the Queen in time.

He sat down at a seat, picking at the breakfast laid out for him. Eventually, he covered it with the lid, straightened his coat, and then crossed his legs, waiting for the Queen to arrive.

When she knocked, Preminger's lips curled into a smug smile.

She was just _that_ predictable.

* * *

Julian sighed from where he was sitting, half-leaning on Anneliese, who was now quietly sleeping at his side. He dared not move in case he woke her up, which left him in quite a dilemma.

Thankfully, Dominick interfered. Walking into the room with Erika holding onto his hand and wearing the new shoes from the cobbler, the little girl had seen her best friend, tugged her hand free, and proceeded to try to climb up the bed. Julian had taken pity on her, using his remaining hand to pull her up and beside him.

Gently pushing him away, Erika took his place and watched Anneliese with such a fond look that it almost blew Julian's mind. Anneliese had never had friends before, at least those not interested in her wealth or her position. She would've been so happy at the thought she had finally found one.

Dominick beckoned to Julian and the tutor walked out the door with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Most of the equipment's arrived. Bismark has just informed me that they have been setting up in the library, if that's no problem?"

Julian shook his head. "That's great. When can we start?"

"Preferably right away. Bismark could only negotiate a couple of days with the equipment without giving away a reason why."

Julian sighed. "It's going to be a lot slower going with the girls de-aging as fast as they have been."

"Agreed." Dominick rubbed his forehead. "Should we leave them in Carp and Bertie's care? The two seemed to be fine with it."

"Carp?" Julian raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Dominick shrugged. "She snaps a lot less now, and whenever I visit, she and Bertie are holding a relatively civil conversation. If the girls need to take a nap, we can have a bed moved in there and let them sleep."

"That would be a good idea." Julian muttered. "I'll get a maid to arrange that." He realised they were already heading to the library. "I wish Anneliese could have helped me though. She would have been ecstatic at the equipment."

Dominick chuckled. "She really loved science, didn't she?"

Julian smiled. "It was her favourite subject from the start. She loved finding out how things worked, and how they were made. She was the one who started the new gem currency and oversaw the trade."

"She's certainly a bright one." Dominick smiled as they passed by the portrait that had started this whole mess.

"And what about Erika?" Julian asked, tilting his head. "She had seemed lovely, even though our conversations were quite limited at the time."

Dominick's smile softened. "She's...feisty. She's not afraid to do things for herself, and always found it absurd for someone else to do something for her that she is capable of doing. And she loves singing."

"I gathered that." Julian chuckled. "I remember hearing her sing a couple of times in the village square. Her voice is amazing." He thought about it. "How was her travels?"

"It was good, from what I could tell." Dominick grinned. "She made a lot of good connections, and lots of invitations for her to visit again."

Julian smiled. "Our wives are really something, aren't they?"

Dominick laughed. "That is the understatement of the century."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you LavernaG for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Julian examined each of the new equipment in interest. There were some equipment in the kingdom that had the potential but didn't have the resource to develop the way that those in Dominick's kingdom had. He prodded and gently turned the various knobs, allowing his inner scientist to take over.

Anneliese had gotten her love of science from someone, and it came in the form of her tutor.

Right now, her tutor was crouched over several of the equipment, mumbling things to himself as he wrote in a small notebook. Several opened books lay next to him, providing instructions and warnings on how to use each. He made his way from one to another, before sometimes going back to a previous piece of equipment.

Bismark chuckled. "I believe that our equipment will find a better use here than back home."

As Dominick laughed, Julian looked up, flustered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, dear boy." Bismark chortled. "It is nice to see someone appreciate all of these."

Julian's eyes sharpened. "Are you a scientist?"

"Good heavens, no. I am a diplomat through and through. But I appreciate people who are passionate about what they do, and you seem to clearly love science."

Julian nodded, still scribbling away. "I have yet to thank you for the equipment, now that I remember."

"Don't." Bismark said graciously. "Anything that we can do to help you. A friend of the King's is a friend of ours."

Julian smiled at Dominick, who had nodded at the statement. "Don't worry about it, Julian. As Bismark said, these would have been gathering dust back home."

"Then I will enjoy myself what it lasts."

The three men shared a laugh, before Julian bent down over a nearby table and flipped through several pages, trying to find out how the machinery in front of him further worked.

* * *

The doctor was gentle and kind in his administrations, but Bertie had a bad feeling about the man. She didn't know why. After all, the village doctor had worked in the kingdom for years, and there was no reason to suddenly distrust him.

Could it be this de-aging that had caused her to become more cautious of her surroundings?

Reverted her back to her timid scared self?

But she wasn't timid, or scared. Just weary and cautious, even standing up to Madame Carp if the need called for it. She looked at the two sleepy girls who were still being examined, obediently doing what the doctor told them. She wondered why Julian and Dominick were, then remembered that they were going to check on the equipment that had just arrived.

"They're going to be fine." Carp snapped at her. "Stop fidgeting."

While Bertie appreciated the worry for what it really was - reassurance - she still flitted anxiously around the princesses. They had seemed to shrink even more overnight, and were just so...tiny.

"How long more?" Erika complained.

Anneliese elbowed her friend, but she did it gently and without any malice. There was a look of burgeoning impatience on her face, but she remained silent.

Erika huffed at the lack of reply, and only waited another five minutes at most before repeating the question.

The doctor sighed. "Just a bit longer now."

"That's what you said ages ago." Erika harrumphed.

To her credit, it had been half an hour ago since the doctor said it. Bertie's eyes narrowed, and she wondered if she was to really feel suspicious or if she was letting the girls' impatience rub off on her. Madame Carp seemed equally annoyed, thought that could have been her being her usual crabby self.

It only took another fifteen minutes and three more questions before Carp glared up at the doctor from her sewing. "Are you done yet, you imbecile?"

Bertie was the first to turn to the doctor and apologise, but Erika had taken on the sign of resistance and ran to hide behind the older woman. Carp didn't do anything except shift her body so that Erika was better protected.

Despite herself, Bertie couldn't help hiding a grin. She knew that Carp had grown a soft spot for Erika, and it was showing here. Anneliese seemed tired yet amused, shooting her friend a disapproving frown. Erika didn't notice, instead glaring distrustfully at the doctor. This caused Bertie's alarm to grow.

Erika had never before seemed cautious of the village doctor, and to do so now?

She needed to tell either Dominick or Julian.

But for now…

"Doctor, do you mind leaving? You're upsetting the girls." Bertie said in as gentle a manner as she could.

"And we have work to do." Carp snapped as the doctor opened his mouth to protest, looking openly conflicted. "So scram."

"Carp!" Bertie scolded.

"No, no. She's right." The doctor started to pack his stethoscope away. "I shall take my leave now."

"Thank you, doctor." Bertie smiled, showing him to the door. She only glanced back once. "Madame Carp has been on edge the last few days. I hope you don't take what she says to heart."

"No, of course not." The doctor smiled graciously. Tipping his hat at the two girls, he turned and left, closing the door behind him with a silent click.

It was only as his footsteps receded that Bertie allowed herself a small sigh of relief. Someone tugged at her sleeve, and Bertie looked down to meet Erika's wide eyes. "Thank you, Bertie."

"Of course, Erika." Bertie smiled and ruffled Erika's hair.

She turned to Anneliese, who was still quiet but appeared more thoughtful now, glancing at the door every so often. "Anneliese? Are you alright?"

Anneliese's eyes focused and she sent Erika a reassuring nod. "I'm fine, Erika. Just thinking."

"About what?" Erika hopped back on the bench beside Anneliese.

"Nothing much."

* * *

"Preminger." The door swung open ominously. Preminger smiled at the visitor, the Queen storming in. Her expression was grave, barely concealed fury in her eyes. Despite her put-together appearance, or maybe because of it, the Queen seemed even more out-of-control at her attempt to appear composed.

Maybe it was because he knew her.

Maybe it was because the Queen wanted to gain the upper hand.

Regardless of what she wanted, it didn't change the fact that the Queen had de-aged more than Preminger, and now a significant age gap separated the two. Even in her heels, the Queen had to glare up at him.

"Princess Genevieve." Preminger mocked.

"Queen Genevieve, to you." Genevieve snapped.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Genevieve's eyes narrowed. "Do not pretend you do not know what I am talking about."

"But what if I wish to do so?" Preminger asked innocently.

"Then I will inform you." Genevieve growled, having lost the patience that age had granted her. She was just like Preminger remembered: the annoying younger sister who had yet to keep a control on her temper. "You told Anneliese what happened."

"I did not." Preminger protested, appearing offended.

"Yes, you did. No one else could have done it. No one else knew about it to tell her that."

Preminger snorted. "I merely nudged her in the right direction. You, on the other hand…" He frowned as the Queen flinched at the use of the word 'nudge'. "Why does the Princess seem so upset?"

"It is none of your business." The Queen snapped at him. "And it's Queen, Preminger. Unless you have lost your hearing alongside your kindness."

"I have always been nothing but kind to you and your daughter." Preminger said smoothly. "I had promised Radius and I would continue to do so."

"If you wanted to be kind, you would not have told her." Genevieve seethed.

"It was far kinder to tell Anneliese than for some rumours to shred the image she had had of you and Radius." Preminger drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Anneliese deserved to know what happened to her father - to Radius. Not that moron that you slept with."

Genevieve looked down, sorrow clouding her face temporarily before it hardened again. "It was for Anneliese's own good."

"Really?" Preminger finally seemed to lose his cool. "For Annelise's sake, or for your own?!"

"For Anneliese." Genevieve continued stubbornly.

"No, Genevieve. Everything you've done has and always will be for you. Everything has to be about you, doesn't it?" Preminger mocked. "If the world doesn't revolve around Princess Genevieve, then the world would fall into ruins!" He lamented dramatically.

Genevieve's eyes were dangerous slits now. "Take it back."

"I am not Radius, Genevieve." Preminger snarled. "I won't fall to my knees just because you throw a little tantrum!"

"How dare you!" Genevieve roared at him. "I can have you beheaded!"

"Then why not?" Preminger demanded. "There are more than enough guards and executioners in good shape to execute me, and yet for some reason you still leave me here in this room, stranded. You want to know why? Because you are scared. You are a coward, much like the time you left Radius, and you will always be-"

"Shut up!" Genevieve snapped, eyes now wide with rage.

"Or what?" Preminger demanded again. He truly had nothing to lose now, and it showed in his posture, in how he continued to fling insult after insult to the slowly crumbling Queen. Genevieve didn't bother gracing him with an answer.

With the utmost haughtiness, she spun on her heel and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Preminger watched with a sneer on his face. Drawing his curtains to a close, he strode over to his bed and threw himself on it.

Stupid Queen.

Stupider Princess.

And absolutely imbecilic Genevieve.

She hadn't changed at all, and he was a fool for thinking otherwise.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: to LavernaG - I'm glad...I always thought that there might be more to the story than the movie. Also, agreed...I like to pretend that Madame Carp now has a soft spot for Erika :)**

* * *

Chapter 21:

"Have you found anything?" Dominick asked from where he watched Julian. The former tutor of the Princess was scurrying about with the old samples of water and plants, checking just to make sure that no mistake was made with their conclusions. He was already half-way through them, yet Dominick couldn't tell.

"No." Was the half-hearted answer. Julian scrubbed at his eyes, careful to cork the vial once more.

"Should we try the air theory yet?" Dominick tried.

Julian shook his head. "I want to be absolutely sure. This advanced technology will help us in checking our results. Just in case it does turn out to be something from the other samples." He looked up as the sun started to set, the rays touching the two men from where they were sitting in the library. His eyes widened. "I had not thought it was so late already."

Dominick chuckled. "You looked pretty engrossed in your experiments."

"I'm sorry." Julian looked down bashfully. "Where did Bismark go?"

"He went to get some dinner and handle some business back with my kingdom." Dominick told him. "Speaking of which, we need to collect the girls soon from Bertie."

"Or we have to send dinner over to them."

Dominick nodded. "Either way, we need to get them dinner."

"Of course." Julian sighed, rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry," he apologised again. "I just want to find something so badly."

"Don't worry about it." Dominick said. "But it is important to remember that sometimes a break can bring about a result that was previously overlooked."

"And a new perspective." Julian shot Dominick a shy look. "If you would permit, I'd be happy to show you some of the equipment and how they work. We can work together on the simpler works, and get through it that much faster."

Dominick nodded, smiling. "I'd be glad to." He sighed at the sun. "For now, though, do you want to go and talk to the girls?"

Julian nodded. "Let's get them dinner and settle them down to sleep here."

"Here?" Dominick asked in surprise.

Julian nodded. "I would like to keep an eye on them. They seem to be de-aging more quickly than we, and I don't want anything to happen to them without me knowing."

Dominick nodded, determined. "I'll get some servants to set up beds here." He looked down. "Funny how the doctor had not mentioned anything about this."

"Funny that he hadn't come and seen us." Julian reminded him. "Was the girls' checkup not this morning?"

The two shot each other a look, clearly coming to the same thought. "We should talk to Bertie." Dominick concluded, eyes narrowed now at the thought of Erika in the presence of a bad man.

"Agreed." Julian agreed, the same level of deadliness in his tone at the thought of Anneliese being hurt.

* * *

Bertie opened the door at the knock, noting with relief the two boys' stark contrast. They were no longer fully-grown men, but they were still capable enough and appeared strong enough to her rather short form. Despite her de-aging, she had not gained anything more than an inch in height.

Madame Carp glared at them distrustfully from behind her sewing machine, but did nothing more than scowl and toss them two sets of coats that fit them better now.

Dominick nodded in sharp acceptance while Julian glared at her. "Thank you."

A grunt was their only reply.

"Dominick!"

"Julian!"

Twin cries sounded, and one streak of blue and another of pink came and collided with Dominick and Julian, respectively.

"Erika!" Dominick beamed.

"Hello, Anneliese." Julian smiled.

"You took a long time." Erika said accusingly.

"We're sorry. We had to work." Dominick placated the young girl.

"Work?" Anneliese asked, head tilted. "What sort of work?"

"Important work. To do with this."

Anneliese blinked, clearly confused. "This?"

Dominick and Julian shot each other a quick look, also noting Madame Carp and Bertie's own alarmed looks. Julian was quick to recover before Anneliese could read too deeply into the silence. While she might not have had much social interaction, Annelise had grown up reading people's nuances, and Julian didn't want to alarm her.

"Yes. It is a new science experiment with equipment from Dominick's kingdom."

"Oooh." Erika looked up at Dominick in something akin to awe. "You're a Prince?"

Dominick cleared his throat, flustered. He had no idea how to sound modest without boasting. Bertie chuckled at the look on his face, interrupting and saving him from Erika's inquisitive nature.

"Yes, Erika. Dominick has his own kingdom."

"I thought that he would be a king then." Anneliese said with no little suspicion.

Julian cleared his own throat. Anneliese was too observant sometimes. "Well, um, Dominick is soon to inherit the kingdom."

"Are your parents passed too?" Erika asked innocently.

Dominick's eyes widened, before they dropped in sadness. "Yes."

Erika reached up and held his hand. "It's ok. They'll always be with us." It sounded like something she had repeated to herself enough that she now fully believed in it. It was the sort of childish belief that Dominick himself had never had the opportunity to have.

Dominick couldn't help the small smile he gave to the bright look he received.

Bertie and Madame Carp, who had previously been tense with fear, now relaxed slowly. It wasn't a good sign that the princesses were beginning to forget who they were, but at least they were no longer upset.

In actuality, Anneliese and Erika had demonstrated themselves to be quite resilient, and both Dominick and Julian were appreciating the deeper insight they were gaining to their wives. While they loved the girls dearly, it was their first time seeing the girls in a different light, and they appreciated the opportunity the situation presented.

Bertie smiled in a motherly fashion as stomachs rumbled. "Someone sounds hungry." She teased.

All four blushed.

"Let's get dinner!" Erika cheered.

Julian smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Can we have cookies and milk?" Anneliese asked shyly. "The warm milk with honey?"

"Maybe…" Julian whispered back in a stage whisper. "If you don't tell anyone else."

Anneliese giggled and nodded.

"Me too!" Erika piped up cheerfully, clearly having no idea of how to be subtle.

Dominick couldn't help but laugh as Julian and Anneliese jumped at her sudden cry. "All of us, Erika."

"Bertie and Madame Carp too?" Erika asked, and Bertie's heart swelled at the generosity of the little girl, who had lost so much but was still so willing to give everything she had to those she cared about.

"Of course." Dominick sent Bertie a wink. "If they want to."

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea." Bertie said. "And I'm sure Madame Carp thinks so too."

A grunt, but it was more than they would have previously gotten.

"I've got an idea!" Erika suddenly chirped. "Let's make the cookies!"

Anneliese looked a little unsure, but she nodded, clearly willing to try with her friend. Bertie laughed at the alarmed expressions the two young men had, and decided to intervene.

"Madame Carp and I would love to help you, wouldn't we?"

Madame Carp let out an alarmed squawk.

"That's a yes." Bertie mock-whispered to the two girls, who giggled with delight.

Erika let go of Dominick's hand. "Let's go!" She cheered, Dominick and Julian quickly forgotten.

Julian laughed as he set Anneliese down, allowing her to run after Erika. Bertie hitched up her skirts and hurried after them, calling for Madame Carp to join them. Grumbling, the old woman heaved herself up and trudged after them, her actions speaking volumes.

"I suppose they have done us a big favour." Dominick laughed.

"Let's try and get through most of the samples before they are finished." Julian suggested. "I get the feeling we will have our hands full now that the girls are almost completely children."

"Agreed." Dominick's laugh mingled together with Julian's and echoed off the walls around them as they strode to the library, confident that the girls would find them when they were done.

* * *

There was something undeniably beautiful about a child's innocence, and Bertie had every intention of appreciating and enjoying it, especially seeing as she would probably never have children again.

Sure, she spoiled the two girls slightly by letting them lick off the cookie dough...and anyways, no one (besides Madame Carp) was going to know anyways. Besides, the way the girls beamed at her when she let them was more than enough.

"You're a softie." Madame Carp snorted as she watched the girls playfully throw handfuls of flour at one another between mixing the bowl that had little cookie dough remaining inside it. She was wearing an apron and grimacing at the mess created.

"So? They're adorable." Bertie said quietly, not believing that she was actually telling this to her former employer, who had terrorised her life not several years ago.

Madame Carp rolled her eyes as another blob of cookie dough missed Anneliese and hit the previously stainless wall. "I just hope you do realise that I'm not going to be helping you clean this up."

Bertie shrugged. "Well, you can clean the girls then."

Madame Carp scowled, crossing her arms at the thought and how her words had been twisted against her. Her scowl deepened when she saw that her sleeve was now covered in flour. She tried to shake it out, only to get hit in the side by another blob of cookie dough.

Bertie laughed as she walked over to join the girls. "Girls, make sure that there is enough left to actually make cookies!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: LavernaG - haha, I thought so too! Glad you liked it**

* * *

Chapter 22:

Trusting that the girls were in safe hands, Julian started to lead Dominick back to the library. He looked around at the various candles, tables and portraits, noting with slight concern at just how _tall_ everything seems compared to him. He glances at Dominick, wondering if the King is feeling the same way, but Dominick doesn't seem to notice.

Julian frowned as he wondered what would have happened if the portrait had never come up. If the de-aging had never happened. Would Anneliese still have wanted to find out what happened to her father? Would the Queen have been as secretive as she currently was?

The thought of the Queen deepened Julian's frown.

Genevieve hadn't been seen since she had last retreated into her room. Maria was tending to her - the only reason Julian was getting updates on the Queen - but no one else was allowed contact, or even _dared_.

Even the guards at her door could not definitively say if the Queen was still in the room, as only Maria entered and exited.

And with what the Queen had done to Anneliese? Julian wasn't sure if he could easily forgive the Queen. What kind of mother _slapped_ her child, just because said child wanted to know about her other parent?

Besides, all of this seemed more like the Queen's fault, if you asked Julian.

"Julian?"

And, to be honest, Anneliese was the victim in this, as was her father. The Queen was the evil person in this.

"Julian." A hand reached out to his shoulder, and Julian jumped.

He shot an apologetic look at Dominick. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

Dominick shot him a kind smile. "It's alright."

And seeing that youthful smile on Dominick's face gave Julian a chance to debate just how much they had changed. Dominick no longer bore the heavy burden of King that he had when he was older. Everything about Dominick seemed lighter, while, in contrast, everything about Julian seemed older. Heavier, for some reason. Like before he had gotten the job of tutor, and was worrying whether he and his family would make it day to day.

"So what are we doing now?" Dominick asked, sending everything a quizzical look.

Julian smiled as he sat down at a table, gently turning the knobs of the machine. "I've done this before with Anneliese, but I'm not sure if this will work as well."

"I'm willing to try anything." Dominick said.

"Okay, then." Julian nodded. "So, you can organise the samples to an order of your liking. Afterwards, you will give them to me one by one, and then record any observations I make down. It will be less time-consuming than if I have to stop every so often to write something down."

"That works for me." Dominick nodded. He looked around and picked up a clean sheet of parchment and a quill nearby. Making sure there was an inkpot on the table, he grabbed the first sample and examined the smudged writing.

He noted it down before handing it to Julian. "This one is from the tree right outside the palace gates."

Julian nodded and placed it on the machinery, leaving Dominick to gape at him before Julian started speaking and Dominick started to write.

* * *

More than three hours later, there was the sound of footsteps, and Julian straightened, stretching several kinks out of his back. He was far too young, physically especially, for this sort of aches, which he was more familiar with as he got older. He turned off the machine, looking up at Dominick.

The man was frowning as he finished writing something, carefully placing it next to several other copies of dried parchment. The ink was still glistening on some of them. Julian was admittedly impressed with how well Dominick had kept up with him.

"That sounds like trouble." Julian noted with no little amusement.

Dominick rubbed his eyes, giving a tired chuckle as he proceeded to wring the cramps out of his writing hand. "How much did we get done?"

Julian glanced down at the vials, surprised. "Nearly a quarter of the way through."

"While I do not want to seem lazy, I think it'll be alright to call it a day."

Julian nodded in agreement just as the doors flew open.

The aroma of freshly baked wafted into the room, and Dominick's stomach grumbled. The two boys laughed as Anneliese and Erika came flying in, each balancing a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies. Madame Carp was following behind, scowling at the mess of the library.

"Julian!" Anneliese ran straight to him, though she was careful not to let her cookies fall. Erika wasn't as daring, being more careful to walk towards Dominick.

Julian plucked one cookie and blew on it to cool it down. He bit into it, and smiled. "Well done, your highness."

Anneliese laughed, delighted as she was offered a mouthful from the same cookie, which she took.

Erika laughed, too, as Dominick took two cookies right off the bat and crammed them in his mouth in a surprisingly regal fashion. She was offered one of the cookies, which she took eagerly after setting the plate down.

Madame Carp huffed and plopped down on a nearby cushioned seat.

As if remembering she was there, Erika gasped and ran towards Carp, handing her another cookie. The woman grumbled out a thanks and bit into the cookie, but it was no secret that she was grinning slightly behind the mouthful. Erika beamed at her, and proceeded to sit down in Dominick's lap as she started to eat.

For once, the room was nearly completely silent as the five occupants finished up the plates, though Erika was sure to leave a few for Bertie.

"So, what have you found?" Madame Carp asked roughly.

Dominick turned to Julian, who had turned to the parchment notes. He picked one up and read through Dominick's cramped yet flowing letters. "Well, so far, there seems to be a similarity between those near the wells in the south side of the village."

"Isn't that where the doctor lives?" Anneliese asked.

Julian shook his head. "It's where he collects the herbs he uses."

"Oh." Anneliese said, unbothered as she went back to her cookie.

But Julian and Dominick suddenly shot each other a look of alarm. Anneliese and Erika seemed to de-age the most in the night, or after a doctor's appointment. And despite the guards who were now younger, it was entirely possible for someone to sneak into their room.

"What is it, Dominick?" Erika asked innocently, frowning.

"Don't worry about it, Erika." Dominick reassured even as he shot Julian an alarmed look.

"You need to get a warrant." Madame Carp informed them.

Julian nodded.

"What's a warrant, Ju?" Anneliese asked sleepily, now that the day's excitement was over.

"It's a parchment that allows us to go to someone's house to look for something." Julian answered distractedly.

"Oh." Anneliese said again as her eyes drooped close.

* * *

Bertie came not too soon after, dressed in a fresh set of clothes and with a night-candle with her. She smiled at the sight of the sleeping princesses, and the prince and King who seemed not too far behind them. Beckoning to Madame Carp, who had noticed her, the older woman let the boys wake up a little and follow the two to their bedrooms.

Dominick sleepily thanked her, while Julian did nothing but nod.

With a secretive smile, Bertie straightened and allowed the two boys to gently settle the girls into their respective beds before making sure that when they finally collapsed into sleep, it was on their beds and not on the floor. Madame Carp grumbled yet again, but made sure the brightness of the lamps were turned down.

The two started to make their way back to the room they had been allocated to.

"So, that wasn't too bad, was it, Carp?"

Madame Carp stubbornly crossed her arms. "It was horrible."

Bertie chuckled, now used to the fond undercurrent the older woman probably didn't even know she was using. "I'm sure."

"Cookie dough _everywhere_. I'm telling you, if this was my dress shop, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sure."

"And the mess they made of the dresses. I won't be putting much effort into them anymore if they're going to be carelessly ruined like that."

"Of course not."

"I didn't sign up for this. I signed up for making clothes, not babysitting two brats."

"I know."

"And honestly, how annoying are they when they start to play in the tub? Water splashing _everywhere_. It's a miracle none of it hit me."

"Mhm."

"Children. They're so frustrating, they're so annoying, they're…"

"The children you've never had?" Bertie asked quietly, a knowing gleam in her eye.

Madame Carp gaped at that, and then turned away. But as the two of them entered their room, Bertie noticed that the woman didn't bother to deny it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkness of her room, Genevieve looked up at the portrait of Radius, Anneliese and herself. Of the happiness in their eyes as they sat still and allowed the artist to paint them.

After the whole incident, she found no reason to continue hiding the portrait, as the only person she was hiding it from was Anneliese, who had naturally already found out. Maria had raised a quizzical eyebrow, but helped Genevieve get the portrait out from behind the tapestry without question.

And now, with no one around to hear, not even the guards who were standing out of earshot at her doors, she finally allowed herself vulnerability.

"Oh, Radius." She whispered, meeting the eyes in the portrait. "Help me. I don't know how to help her anymore."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: To LavernaG - glad you're liking it! It was about time, in my opinion, since the beginning started out quite slowly. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 23:

Julian got up early the next morning, finding that his back was still stiff. Dominick was already up, reading a book in his nightclothes as he reclined on his bed. His shoes were neatly placed on the floor, and part of the curtains were open to allow him some light. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Julian nodded. He frowned as he looked at the ground from his bed. "Have we shrunk even more?"

"I believe so." Dominick nodded at a chair nearby that Julian hadn't originally noticed. "I had had to use it to get back up onto the bed."

"Have you checked on the girls?" Anxiousness seized Julian.

Dominick nodded, leaving Julian relieved. "They do look a little younger, but not drastically so." He set his book down, expression serious. "Julian, if the doctor _really_ is behind this…"

"I don't know." Julian confessed. "I don't see why he would want to do this. He has worked for the Royal Family for ages, and he has nothing to gain, really, if this goes on."

"Should we tell the Queen?" Dominick asked.

Julian sighed, nodding. "She deserves to know. Besides, going straight to her is the fastest way to approve a warrant to look through the doctor's belongings."

"How do we do this?" Dominick asked.

"Maybe we can get Bertie or Madame Carp to fake an injury or illness to call upon the doctor." Julian said, frowning thoughtfully. "They can probably hold the doctor there until we have been to his house and back."

"Why do we even need to fake an illness?" Dominick asked. "Why not just go right now?"

"Because the doctor will hear that we have left by the guards. They're good friends, the guards would have no reason to suspect anything." Julian said.

"Your kingdom's guards aren't exactly reliable, are they?" Dominick asked in a combination of exasperation and annoyance.

Julian sighed. "We're working on it. But we _are_ a small kingdom, and we have always been focused more on science and the arts rather than a strong military."

Dominick sighed too. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"Don't worry about it." Julian told him. "Other people have criticised our kingdom for so, at least before we receive the Science awards for the land."

Dominick laughed. "I'm beginning to see why Anneliese was so interested in science."

Julian laughed, and, getting up together, both of them started getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Alright then, so how are you going to distract the girls?" Madame Carp asked gruffly. Bertie nodded in agreement, forking another watermelon piece.

Julian and Dominick shot each other an alarmed look. "We haven't quite thought of that."

"Are there really no maids to take care of them?" Bertie asked.

Julian shook his head. "I spoke to a guard today. Everywhere is understaffed, for some reason. They can't spare anyone."

"What about the Queen?" Madame Carp asked.

Julian made a face.

"Better her than Preminger." Dominick reminded him.

Julian huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, I suppose we can do that while we get the warrant signed."

"What about the doctor? When do you want us to call him?" Bertie asked.

"Sometime in the afternoon. We'll come and tell you when the warrant is signed. We can't risk leaving earlier than the doctor seeing you, or else he'll know we are suspicious."

"Agreed." Bertie nodded. "Do you want us to go with you to the Queen's?"

"No." Julian shook his head, clearly the mastermind behind everything. "If you go to the Queen and someone sees you, they might tell the doctor, and he would think something fishy is going on."

"Alright then." Bertie nodded. "We'll work on some new outfits then. Would you boys have a few minutes to measure? We can make you some rough clothes to go out so no suspicion will fall upon you."

"Wait." Madame Carp frowned. "It's not safe. It would've been, if you had still been men able to fight, but now you're no more dangerous than a kitten."

Dominick bristled, but Julian visibly deflated. "Well, there's really no one else."

"Not exactly." Dominick groaned as he caught sight of the glint in Madame Carp's eyes.

Julian frowned. "Who?"

* * *

"You want to ask me, the great Preminger, to follow you into the disgusting murk that is the village?" Preminger snorted in disdain.

"Well, you've been in prison. There really isn't anything else worse than that." Julian pointed out sensibly.

Preminger raised his nose against the boy. "That is not the point."

"It sort of is." Dominick frowned. "Look, just come with us."

"What makes you think I won't escape?" Preminger tried.

"Because you were best friends with King Radius, and I think that since _he_ loved his daughter very much, so would you. And so, to keep her from de-aging into oblivion, you would follow us and find the problem so we can find a cure." Julian said.

Preminger growled as he considered the pretty valid argument. "Fine. When are we going?"

* * *

"Your Highness?" A polite knock on the door.

Genevieve fixed her purple skirt and nodded at the door. "Come in!"

Julian and Dominick walked in, closely followed by Anneliese and Erika. Anneliese was looking a little hesitant, but Erika and Julian were each holding one of her hands and kindly urging her forward. Dominick bent down and whispered something to the two girls, pointing to a far corner.

Nodding obediently, the girls ran in that direction.

"Boys?" Genevieve asked, confused.

Julian unrolled a scroll of parchment. "We have a warrant. We think we know who it is."

"Who?" Genevieve asked as she scanned the document.

"The doctor."

This brought Genevieve up short. "You can't really think that the doctor is behind this."

"We don't know what to think, your highness. But time is running out for the girls, and we found a similarity between things at the south. We're going to have a quick look. If nothing peculiar comes up, we'll go back to the others. But if this is something, it is better if we pursue it now than when the doctor becomes suspicious."

Genevieve looked down at the serious boy and nodded, fighting a smile. He was perfect for her Anneliese…well, not exactly _hers_ anymore, but still her daughter. She pulled out a stamp and stamped the form, putting her signature on it just in case. "Be quick, and be safe, boys."

"Yes, your highness." They chorused, before turning to run out of the room.

* * *

Preminger grumbled and complained the whole way down. Julian stared out the window, lost in thought as Dominick sighed at being stuck with the irate prisoner. The ride was actually pretty smooth, but Preminger could find anything to complain about.

Instead of stopping at the doctor's house, like Preminger had expected, the carriage stopped several minutes worth of travel away. His eyes widened as the door opened and Julian stepped out, followed closely by Dominick.

"We're stopping _here_?" Preminger demanded, scowling at the villagers walking by.

Julian raised an eyebrow. "That is the assumption, yes."

Preminger frowned. Since when had the quiet tutor become so mouthy? Unless he always was so and just kept it internally. "Why aren't we going straight to the doctor's?"

Dominick sighed as he gestured to what Julian and himself were wearing. "If we go in a royal carriage and tell the neighbours exactly who we are, then the doctor will find out sooner or later and know that we're - at the very least - suspicious of him."

"And that excuses walking in filth like this?" Preminger delicately kicked away a fishbone.

"Preminger, you were in prison for a long time. I can't believe that you think the streets dirtier than prison."

Preminger crossed his arms and snorted. "At least there wasn't any litter or rubbish on the floor."

"Preminger, we're going whether or not you want to."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then," Dominick crossed _his_ arms. "Julian and I will drag you _through this filth_ to the doctor's house." At Preminger's incredulous look, Dominick shrugged. "It's up to you."

Preminger scowled and started stomping in the direction of the doctor's, shoving anyone out of the way.

Julian leaned over to Dominick, murmuring into his ear. "He does realise that we _can't_ actually drag him, right?"

Dominick shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Well, I left him to his own assumptions. Besides, I think he secretly wants to go but is keeping up appearances."

"Well spotted." Julian nodded, impressed.

"Let's go before we lose him."

* * *

Anneliese hummed happily to herself as she led Erika around the room, showing off the trinkets present there. She knew this room intimately, and under normal circumstances, she wouldn't be doing this. But her mother had hidden herself away in a smaller secluded section, covered by a thick curtain, and so Anneliese was free to act the way she wanted to.

Erika laughed and oohed over the jewelry, rubbing her fingers carefully over the various accessories. She knew they were expensive, and despite what Anneliese told her, she would do her best not to see any harm to them.

She briefly wondered what the boys were doing, leaving her here with Anneliese and Genevieve of all people, and also wondered why Bertie and Madame Carp couldn't have taken care of them. But the thoughts were banished as Anneliese showed her another pin and offered to braid it into Erika's dark hair.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to stu180282 and LavernaG for reviewing! (LavernaG - thank you so much! My reasoning is that the boys are able to keep their sanity because the princesses need them...the princesses are de-aging quicker, and with Dominick and Julian taking care of them, they have the freedom to enjoy being younger. And belated happy new year!)**

* * *

Chapter 24:

"Hm…" Preminger let out a pleased hum as he found a comb and mirror nearby. Picking the comb up, he untied his dark hair and brushed the comb through it, admiring his reflection in the mirror.

"Preminger!" Julian hissed.

Preminger ignored him and put down his comb, tying it up once again. He half-turned to ensure the ribbon on was neat, and then proceeded to examine his face for wrinkles. "My, whatever miraculous cure is taking over the kingdom, I am glad for it," he commented upon finding none.

Dominick shot him an incredulous look while Julian only sighed heavily, rubbing his face.

Deciding that the former advisor was not going to be much help for anything other than supervision, Julian looked around the area. The greenhouse was well-tended to, with plants neatly cordoned off in their own little area and small paper labels detailing what each of the plant could do. He had not expected for there to be so much plants to take into account.

"We have our work cut out for us." Julian frowned.

"All of them?" Dominick asked, already reaching for the satchel he was carrying. He fished out a vial.

Julian sighed and nodded. "Most of these are exotic to the kingdom. None of the trees or water we examined from before could be of much help." He, too, took out a vial and uncorked it, holding it up in the air for a while before corking it again.

Preminger, who had noticed the odd action, frowned. "What was that for?"

"To see if the air in here is different from the one outside. I will need to factor in our breathing, but the air could be the reason the cure is spreading so fast."

"Like perfume." Dominick deducted, and Julian gave a nod.

"Just spray it in a heavily populated area, and with the wind in the kingdom, the smell would diffuse quickly."

"Then that would mean that the doctor _could_ be behind this."

"We can't make assumptions too quickly." Julian shook his head. "The air might not even be part of the reason."

He looked at the shelves that led off to two separate corridors and frowned at the ominous chill that came from the darkened routes. Looking at Dominick, he found the same apprehension. But the king turned and shot him a small smile. "Let's try to hurry. We don't want to have to come back again."

Julian nodded. "Yell if you hear anything."

* * *

Anneliese sighed as she looked at her book. Erika looked at her, concerned. She carefully brushed her braid back, unable to help the childish grin at the clinking of the hair accessories. Dominick had said to give Anneliese time, but time had passed - _two whole days_ \- and Anneliese wasn't feeling any better.

Well, if she couldn't talk to Anneliese, she would talk to Genevieve.

"I'm going to do something." Erika told Anneliese, who nodded half-heartedly.

Erika felt bad for leaving Anneliese alone, but this was _for_ Anneliese. She stood up and marched to the tapestry with confidence in her step. She wasn't going to back down, even if this was the Queen. Anneliese was her friend, and her parents had taught her that friends were more important than rank or money.

Brushing aside the tapestry, Erika marched into the small area, watching as Genevieve turned around, obviously startled. "Erika?"

"You need to talk with Anneliese." Erika said.

"I already talked to Anneliese."

"No, you talked _to_ her. You didn't talk _with_ her." Erika frowned. "There's a difference."

Genevieve frowned and opened her mouth, but Erika steamrolled over her. "Both of you are sad and hurting, and you think that you hate each other. But you two need to get over it and apologise to one another. Or else you two won't be happy."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Genevieve frowned.

Erika shrugged. "If you two are family, then you'll know how to do it."

* * *

Preminger grumbled as he kicked a leaf with his foot. The boys had been gone for an hour, and still there was no sign of anything. He strode around, squinting at the sunlight streaming in from the glass roof, and snarled as he got a vine entangled with his shoe. He angrily shook his foot, trying to get it off, when he heard the sound of footsteps.

His eyes widened.

The only person it could be was the doctor. No one else came around here. But that raised the question: what was the doctor doing here? He was supposed to be staying at the castle, wasn't he?

The door squeaked as it opened.

Preminger hurriedly got the vine off his foot and scurried in the direction Julian had disappeared to. The tutor was smart and knew how to outthink his way out of things, and Dominick was smart enough to stay out of sight.

His strides were long and quick, and the reason he found Julian so quickly was because the boy's strides were shorter than him and hindered by the fact that Julian was stopping to collect samples every so often.

The boy looked up in alarm at the footsteps, relaxing when he saw Preminger approaching. "Preminger?"

"Shhh!" Preminger hissed. "Shut up. The doctor's back."

Julian immediately corked the half-empty vial into his satchel, tucking the scroll of paper and quill in as well. "We need to find Dominick."

"No kidding." Preminger rolled his eyes.

"I think there was a back entrance." Julian frowned. "That means both ends are connected and can reach the back entrance. We need to get to the back entrance and find Dominick. And then get out of here before the doctor recognises us."

"What do you mean recognise us?" Preminger hissed. "You mean he'll see us?"

"He'll have to when we're getting out of the greenhouse and down the hill back to the village." Hearing footsteps approaching, Julian grabbed Preminger's hand and sprinted for the entrance. Preminger spluttered and tried his best not to trip over the many vines spilling onto the floor, getting more and more dense as they entered the back entrance.

Julian tugged at the door in despair, looking at the rusty bar slid across.

"What do we do now?" Preminger demanded.

Julian turned back to him. "Open door and get out. Cause a distraction. Dominick and I will get out."

"What if he sees me?"

"We'll give you an alibi. Now _go_!" Julian shoved him then ran back the second route, the one that Dominick had taken.

Preminger scowled, then, bracing himself, wrenched the bar across. It let out the most horrific noise, but slid across obediently. The footsteps behind him increased in volume and frequency, and Preminger threw the doors open, sprinting outside and wobbling as his eyes tried to accustom itself to the bright unfiltered sunlight.

"Hey!" The doctor's voice came from behind him.

Preminger continued running, both relieved and horrified to hear the doctor following him. That meant that the boys could get out quickly.

He had just made it down the hill when there was the sound of something smashing. The footsteps behind him paused. Another crash sent the doctor hurtling back to the greenhouse.

Preminger rested his hands on his knees, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. His heartbeat was far too loud in his ears, and while he was sure the doctor hadn't seen him, it was still a worry in his mind.

"Preminger!"

Preminger let out a shriek and jumped back.

Dominick and Julian eyed him weirdly.

"What did you do?" Preminger demanded, looking at the greenhouse.

"Just destroyed a couple of windows and some plants with it." Julian said nonchalantly. "Now, we need to go before he comes back."

"Agreed." Dominick nodded. "Let's go."

And with that, the trio hurried back to the village, where the carriage was already waiting.

* * *

"Anneliese." Genevieve walked out from behind the tapestry. "Can I talk with you?"

Anneliese jumped, dropping her book. She nodded, looking a little too eager. "Of course, mother."

Genevieve tilted her head, curious. Maybe Erika was right, that Anneliese had wanted to talk to her. Erika, who was sat beside the window, gave her a blinding smile then turned her attention to whatever was outside the window.

Anneliese hurried into the tapestry, followed by her mother then the swish as the tapestry dropped, muffling any noise from within and from outside of it.

"What do you want to talk about, mother?" Anneliese asked.

Genevieve took a deep breath. She had rehearsed this in her head, but it was still difficult to talk to her daughter. "Anneliese, I know that we have had our differences. And...I'm sorry for being...overly aggressive towards you, when you had a right to know what happened to Radius."

Anneliese nodded slowly, face starting to darken just a tiny bit.

"But you did deserve to know. And I have realised that what happened wasn't your fault, and wasn't Radius' either. It was wrong to have pinned it on Radius, and it was my fault." Genevieve looked down, trying to resist the urge to fidget. "I'm sorry, Anneliese."

She was startled when Anneliese lunged forward, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, too."

Genevieve let out a small watery smile as she bent down to better receive the hug. "I know that the only thing we have to link us is our bond to Radius, but I hope that I can still be your mother."

"You've never stopped." Anneliese said, voice muffled but still clear as ever. "You have never stopped being my mommy."

From outside the tapestry, as if sensing the clearance of the previously stormy atmosphere, Erika's smile brightened.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

* * *

 **AN: Last chapter...big thanks to** **stu180282 and LavernaG for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 25:

Julian wasted no time, hurrying to the library with Dominick hot on his heels. Preminger, surprisingly, followed behind. But Julian wasn't about to argue. The doors to the library flew open, scattering parchments.

Striding over to one of the tables, he fished out the vial with the air and carefully emptied it into a small glass container, sealing the contained immediately. He then paced it under the equipment, studying it carefully and muttering to himself.

Dominick snatched a nearby empty sheet of parchment and quill, dipping it in ink and then holding it, poised to write.

Julian muttered some things that Preminger couldn't hear, but Dominick obediently wrote it down, snatching up the vial when Julian stopped for a while. He recorded the name of the vial and then gently set it down.

"We were right." Julian concluded, looking up. His legs were barely touching the floor in the chair he was sitting on. "The air _is_ infused with the miraculous cure."

"Are you sure?" Dominick asked, worried. "So the air is the problem?"

"Not necessarily." Julian said thoughtfully. "Even factoring in our breathing, I don't think the calculations would match up. It is still too weak to have induced this speed of deaging this quickly."

"Then what do you think it is?" Dominick asked.

"Do you have the air sample I told you to get at the back entrance?" Julian asked.

Dominick nodded and rummaged through his satchel, pulling a vial out and handing it over to Julian. Julian grabbed another glass container and did the same thing he did with the first vial. Dominick, too, wrote down the name of the vial and then waited for Julian's instructions. Julian nodded to himself as he muttered.

"Just as I thought. And lucky for our experiment, too." Julian said.

"What?" Dominick asked.

"This cure isn't as strong at the back entrance, which means the plants at the front had more influence in the cure. Which are the ones we got."

"Lucky coincidence." Preminger muttered, obviously surprised.

"So we go through the vials again?" Dominick asked.

Julian nodded, sighing. "It'll take us forever."

Preminger sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. This would affect Anneliese, and she would de-age into nothing, and he _had_ promised Radius to take care of Anneliese. Well, there was that lapse of judgment when he had sent Anneliese to die, but it wasn't like they _did_ , was it?

"I can manage some of the equipment." He offered tiredly.

"You can?" Two sets of surprised looks.

"Hey, I know how to use science equipment!" Preminger snarled. "I was friends with the science-loving king, remember?"

"So that's where Anneliese gets her love of science from." Julian mused.

"Are we going to get this done or not?" Preminger demanded.

Suddenly, the doors to the library burst open and Bertie rushed in, eyes wide with panic. "Julian, Dominick!" She cried, forgetting to use the titles she often used with their names. "It's Anneliese and Erika! They're in our room-"

Glancing at each other, Julian and Dominick fled through the door, the only thought on their minds being what happened to their wives.

Bertie hesitated only a moment before turning and leaving as well. Preminger scowled as he looked around, before shrugging and plopping down on a chair. He cautiously eyed the equipment, then sighed heavily and fished out one of the vials. "Radius, you owe me."

* * *

Madame Carp opened the door to find the two flustered men, hissing for them to keep quiet in a low, dangerous voice. When the two men tried to collect themselves, Carp rolled her eyes and let them into the room. Dominick's eyes briefly wandered around the room to the sewing machines, where there were half-finished outfits.

"Where-?" Dominick asked out loud, but Julian turned and elbowed him sharply.

Julian turned and inclined his head at the bed, where two children, barely two years of age, were sleeping on. They had been changed to something more manageable but also less detailed than the dresses the princesses wore on a daily basis. The Queen was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Julian whispered.

Bertie slipped in through the door.

"And where's the Queen?" Dominick demanded in a low voice.

Carp hissed out, eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "The doctor told us he had to go to the bathroom, and we thought it was okay, since the bathroom was connected to the room and there was no way out. But it turned out the doctor could climb, and he managed to get into the room next door and out to the hallway."

Bertie continued. "The Queen had brought the girls out to the library, but the doctor somehow managed to cross paths with them. He grabbed the girls and tried to run down an empty hallway leading out. Carp grabbed a lamp nearby and nearly hit the doctor with it. The children were dropped, around four years old now, but I managed to get them before their heads hit the ground. The hallway is carpeted, so that was alright."

Carp snarled angrily. "He then fled and left the children de-aging even more. They didn't stop even after we got them to the bed."

Julian sucked in a breath. "And now we know the doctor knows we know that he's a culprit. He's not going to be stupid enough to return."

"Hold up." Dominick frowned. "I thought it was the air that was de-aging people; not the doctor himself."

"Was he holding a vial or anything?" Julian asked the two ladies.

Carp shook her head, but Bertie was looking thoughtful. "I might have heard a clink, but there was nothing there when he got away."

Carp frowned. "Then why weren't we affected?"

"Probably because the girls had prolonged exposure?" Julian suggested. He turned to Dominick, eyes narrowed in determination. "We need to get back to the library now."

* * *

When they reached the library, Preminger had already gotten through three vials. He was frowning and turning the dials, as if trying to get it to work. Julian frowned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we only needed to test two vials."

Preminger stopped, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "Well, that's none of your business!"

Julian shot Dominick a secretive smile as he picked up the vial with air inside it and sat himself down at another piece of equipment. He carefully held the vial up to the light, and then started to examine it.

Dominick picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Ready when you are."

* * *

"I've got it!" Julian leapt up after an hour of doing what they were doing. Preminger was filing his nails, looking completely disinterested, but Dominick leaned forward, eyes wide and earnest.

"What?"

"It _is_ the air. An exposure of several of the plants there created this toxin."

"But then why didn't it act before?" Dominick frowned. "Before the doctor used it?"

"Firstly, he must have needed to synthesise it. Secondly, the combination is rarer than you might think. Many of these plants cannot survive in these tropical climates, so the possibility of finding them naturally are next to none. Also, the colours do not match, nor the flowers, so no one would think about arranging them together."

Dominick hissed through his breath. "But can we find an antidote?"

Julian nodded. "It won't be easy, but we'll definitely be able to find one. The only problem is administering the toxin and if we decide to share the knowledge with the public."

"Why wouldn't we?" Dominick tilted his head.

Preminger snarled. "Goodness, you are an idiot. The public may attempt to replicate this to either sell or threaten the kingdom with."

Julian frowned. "Maybe we should just keep it silent. Have everyone wondering."

Preminger nodded, leaning his head back. "It'd be even better if you can get the Queen to admit what happened with Radius. People would be so focused on that they wouldn't even think much of the de-aging. Especially if the re-aging happens gradually and stops."

Dominick nodded. "I'll talk to Bismark about helping confirm this and finding a cover story for the equipment being used, but I think that will be for the best."

"Of course it would." Preminger snorted, flipping his hair. "I thought of it."

Julian sighed and shook his head, but for the first time in several days, saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

Genevieve looked up at the portrait of her, Anneliese and Radius, that had been rehung in the Throne Room and was no longer hidden by a tapestry. Julian and Dominick's antidote had worked marvellously, and while Genevieve had enjoyed the time she had without needing her glasses or the aches accompanied with old age, she was gladder that everything was back to normal.

The doctor had been arrested and another physician was appointed to tend to the royal family.

The scandal had caused quite the backlash, but Anneliese had remained unaffected, thank heaven, as Genevieve had been careful to point out Anneliese's innocence in all this. It was one of the few things she could have done after what she and Anneliese talked about. Anneliese had spoken to her a few days after she returned to her proper age, where they had settled several long-unspoken matters.

Genevieve turned to look out the window, smiling at the sight of Madame Carp and Bertie hugging. Erika and Anneliese were stood to the side, smiling. When Carp let Bertie go, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Erika, who returned the hug whole-heartedly.

Anneliese merely smiled and shook Carp's hand, but there was warmth in her gaze, and – if Genevieve was not mistaken – there was the same warmth in Carp's eyes. With a solemn nod, Carp straightened up, picked up her suitcases, and marched out to the village like she had those few years ago.

Except this time, Carp was leaving by her own choice.

Bertie had invited Carp back to the emporium as a design consultant – a position which while not as prestigious as her former one, was still highly coveted for – but Carp had declined. She had stated something about wanting to 'find herself' on her travels. Genevieve felt like she was missing something here, but she didn't bother to find out. Julian and Dominick also didn't know, but they seemed to have no interest in forcing Carp to tell her, so Genevieve stayed quiet.

It was clear that the dynamic had changed somewhere, but it was for the better.

As Genevieve returned her thoughts to the trio gathered outside, she noticed Seraphina and Wolfie stalk up to their owners, their newest kit curling around his mother. She smiled at the adorable sight, especially when Bertie picked up the kit and stroked him. The kit purred and snuggled deeply into Bertie's arms, causing the three to laugh.

Erika and Anneliese were going on another honeymoon with Dominick and Julian, all to talk about what happened and find their new dynamic.

Genevieve smiled as she watched the carriage arrive, Dominick and Julian lugging up their trunks to load onto the back. Erika and Dominick got in first.

Anneliese looked up before she headed to the carriage, shooting Genevieve a blinding smile and a small wave. Genevieve returned the gesture, mouthing for her to have fun. Anneliese nodded and turned to let Julian lead her into the carriage.

And that just left…

"Genevieve." The cold voice greeted her.

Genevieve didn't turn, a contrast to the last time they had spoken. "Preminger."

The man joined her as he watched the carriage start to leave the castle. "So what now?"

Genevieve shrugged as she thought of her and her daughter, of forgiveness and the like. "You finish your sentence. Then we talk."

"Talk?" The man snorted. "You think we can talk like civilised people?"

"We are now, aren't we?"

"Barely."

Genevieve exhaled. "I know you will never forgive me for what I've done to Radius. But I want to try and change that."

"You probably never will." Preminger's eyes narrowed.

"I know." Genevieve murmured, her eyes fixed on the retreating carriage. Preminger tilted his head, regarding her thoughtfully.

"But maybe you will."

Genevieve turned to him, but Preminger said nothing else. A small smile fixed on her face, she turned back just in time to see the carriage disappear. She turned to glance at the portrait again, at the smiling faces that indicated a happy family, that now represented a family not broken, just bent. And, for the first time in years, she finally felt something in her soul settle peacefully.


End file.
